


Fall For You

by Betitaintme



Series: Fall For You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Torture, Romance, Scenting, Touching, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betitaintme/pseuds/Betitaintme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by a brutal encounter Paul has sold everything and decided to travel the country putting as much distance between him and those responsible as possible.  Relying on his background in technology he supports himself by working short term contracts. His current assignment has him staying in a remote section of the nature preserve outside of Beacon Hills. When a certain tall gorgeous man catches his eye he soon finds himself involved in something he'd never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The TW gang is all aged 10 years in this story. I just really don't want to have to deal with parents, curfews, climbing in bedroom windows, school, home work, etc.
> 
> I've put an M rating since there is sex, violence, and other "adult themes".
> 
> More tags may be added as I get further in to the story.
> 
> Like my other story I'm going to take some liberties with what has been generally accepted Werewolf abilities. Don't worry it won't be anything stupid like being able to fly or anything ridiculous. Just my own "wouldn't it be cool if" kinds of changes.  
> This is what I had in mind when I imagined Paul's SUV. An old but well maintained blue Toyota Forerunner.  
> http://www.cars.com/toyota/4runner/1994/  
> Here is the Airstream 16'  
> http://www.airstream.com/travel-trailers/sport/decors
> 
> OH yeah I don't own any Teen Wolf characters.

The plan was simple. Sell or donate as much as possible. Put what's left in storage. Buy a small (but nice!) trailer and live in it while working in different parts of the country as an IT consultant. After what had happened he had decided he needed to put some distance between himself and Texas, so he could make a clean start someplace else. Finally with a since of immense satisfaction the house went on the market and happily sold within a few weeks. Month's of planning were finally coming together and he knew it was time to put everything behind him and get on with his life.

It had been a busy year. Paul had identified several areas in his life that he wanted change in and had fought to stick to his plan. He'd managed to pay off all of his debt, get back his youthful figure that had turned more and more pear shaped as he approached his 30's, get some paper behind his experience to make himself more marketable to recruiters, and finally get the house fixed up enough to sell. The certifications had been the most work. He'd acquired over the past year what most people take years to accumulate. With 30 pounds gone he finally had the body he'd always envied others for. He'd channeled that same discipline into the other areas and now was debt free with a comfortably large savings account. The certifications had helped him land multiple lucrative contracts for work in several different states.

"So which of these are sure things? I hate to commit to something and then at the last minute find myself in a bind." Paul is talking to his recruiter who had set up several assignments for him. "They are all done deals the contracts have been signed and the start dates are as solid as they get. Which means they could change or be canceled at a moment's notice. That's why contract pay is higher though it's not as stable or steady as a normal 9-5 job." Paul nods even though the voice on the phone wouldn't see. "That makes sense. So I've got 2 months in Flagstaff Arizona, one week in Grants Pass Oregon and then 6 months in…. What's that town again?" Paul says shoving papers around on the counter. "Beacon Hills" comes the answer. "Yeah just found that one Beacon Hills." Paul says looking at the contract description. "OK I think that's everything I needed to know. I'm going to get online and find out where I'm going to be staying." "Sounds like an adventure I'm going to head out early for the day if you need anything else you have my cell number. Have a good weekend."

Off the phone Paul sighs and looks around the empty room. Everything had been packed and stored, or sold/given away. He'd picked up his slightly used 16' Airstream trailer the day before. It cost a small fortune but was worth it due to the quality and light weight. His small SUV only being able to pull 5000 pounds Paul had needed to find something light weight. Not wanting to feel like he was camping every day he'd aimed high and splurged on the more upscale camper. Making one last pass through the house to make sure he hasn't left anything Paul smiles and walks out the front door locking it behind him. "Good bye and good riddance." He says to himself. _Worst financial mistake ever buying that shit hole._ He thinks smirking as he walks across the lawn towards the street and his waiting Toyota Forerunner and Airstream trailer.

As he heads down the street and makes his way towards the highway Paul thinks he's going to find some fun and see some interesting things. The smile on his face almost giving the impression that he knows what is waiting for him in the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of funny. I actually like the Fandom Isaac more than what we see in the show. In the show he's a bit of a douche. In Fandom though most people have written him as this sweet gentle damaged guy that you just want to squeeze.

_Oh my god he is so beautiful._ Paul thinks walking past the small Starbucks situated in the lobby of the office building he is working in. The beautiful one in question is currently sitting at one of the small tables going through some paper work with one hand while typing on a small laptop with his other. Paul had noticed the same man several times before but had never ventured close enough to get a clear look. Deciding to gawk a little he had gone up to the counter and ordered a bottle of water and piece of banana bread. Purchases in hand Paul makes his way towards the small grouping of tables and casually glances at the handsome man. As he approaches he notices the man close his eyes and inhale deeply before looking directly at him. Paul smiles nervously while the man stares at him wide eyed gripping the edges of the table tightly. _Ohhhhhkay?_ Paul thinks. _What an odd thing to do._ He goes over and sits down at a table several feet away and looks out the window while trying to ignore the rigid posture of the wide eyed beauty he had just passed. _I guess I need to sit here now and pretend I wasn't simply cruising._ Paul thinks sighing and looking out the window while eating his food. Watching the reflection of the stiff backed man in the reflection in the window Paul wonders what caused such a strong reaction. _He was almost acting like he smelled something._ Paul shrugs the thought off. Knowing if it had been a bad smell it wasn't coming from him.

After a few minutes the younger man grabs up his paper work and laptop shoving them in to a messenger bag before messing with his phone for a minute. "Stiles I need to talk to you." Paul hears the man say before he quickly walks away from the seating area. _Odd name._ Paul thinks before standing and making his way back to his office.

"These optimizations are going to take 5-6 hours to run. I'm going to head out and then finish the setup from home." Paul says standing and stretching several hours later. Rolling his neck causes a few loud cracks. One of his coworkers winces. "Man getting old is hell isn't it?" he says. "It's not the age, it's the miles." Paul says with a smile. Grabbing his coat and laptop he waves good bye and heads out to the parking lot. As he is getting in to his Toyota he doesn't notice the person watching him from the shadows created by the parking lot lights. A few moments later he is on the road headed towards the Beacon Hills forest preserve. Squirming slightly to get comfortable in his seat Paul lowers the window slightly and turns the radio on. _Love this place._ He thinks working his way deeper in to the forest towards the secluded camp site he had been staying at for the past few weeks. Pulling up in front of the Airstream he shuts the engine off and exits the vehicle. He stops for a moment and closes his eyes. Inhaling deeply and enjoying the scents of the forest he exhales a moment later forcing the stress and tension of the day out of his tired frame. Pausing at the door to the camper Paul turns and looks out in to the trees. His eyes narrowing he scans the darkness. _Never had that feeling here before._ "Don't think I won't reenact that scene from Kill Bill if you decide to get too close." Paul says to the darkness before turning back around and unlocking the door and entering the Airstream. A figure crouched in the bushes chuckles softly before moving to the edge of the tree line.

Inside the small camper Paul is changing out of his work clothes while scrolling through various music stations on his laptop before settling on one. Turning the volume down he steps over and pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before settling down in front of his laptop. "Unlike Michael Madsen my camper is a bit more high tech." Paul mutters to himself bring up the real time display of the security cameras he has mounted around the exterior of his camper. After a break in at the Oregon state park he had decided to beef up security. He'd had reinforced the door with steel, upgraded the lock then added small security cameras on all four corners. With internet being available at most camp grounds he'd been able to monitor the cameras from his laptop at work or phone. He hadn't been using them at Beacon Hills due to the lack of WiFi where he was camping. He didn't see the need to dedicate a cellular internet connection but was rethinking this now as he peers at the screen looking for any signs of movement outside. He sucks in his breath when a large wolf walks in to view of one of the cameras. "Holy crap that's a huge wolf." He exclaims. The wolf freezing mid step and looking directly at the camera. A fraction of a second later the wolf continues its slow path through the cameras field of vision. Paul leans back in his seat snapping a few screen shots of the wolf as it slowly walks around the camper before heading back to the tree line. "Bye Puppy" he says as the huge wolf vanishes from sight not noticing the beasts tail perking up slightly at his words.

Posting the pictures to his Facebook page Paul comments that now he understands why the park ranger had asked if he had any small animals when he checked in to the camp ground.

"What is the most remote spot you have." Paul asks the Ranger looking at the map of spots on the wall of the ranger station. "How remote do you want?" She asks. "Honestly? I'd like to feel like I'm out in the woods with no one around. I'm going to be here a while so I really don't want to have to listen to weekend campers." Paul answers. "Probably won't be much of that going on. We don't see that much traffic out here. It's mostly people just passing through. We do have a section that has been closed off due to low demand. There was a campground that was purchased by the foundation that owns most of the forest around here. The camp ground was a part of another estate that had some stipulations about being available to the public. The thing is there just hasn't been much a demand for camping around here for a long time. Most of the time it's kept chained off. It's about as remote as you can get and still have full connections for your camper want to check it out?" Intrigued Paul nods his head and they walk out to the rangers four wheel drive. After driving for a bit they arrive at a wooden gate. Unlocking the padlock and pulling through the gate they make their way down gravel barely maintained road. Eventually they pass a dark building. "That's the old office it's locked up and powered down. The restrooms are also winterized and locked down. Several more minutes and they were at the spot she told him about. It was surrounded by lush growth on the edge of a fairly steep gully. "This is perfect" he says looking around the site. "This is pretty much the furthest you'll be able to get and still have the comforts of home." The ranger says. "Do you have any small animals?" "No why?" He asks noting her odd tone of voice. "There are no predators out here anymore that would mess with a human but small animals may disappear." "Anymore?" asks with a raised eye brow. "Well it's really not anything you need to worry about but the main reason we don't have much demand for camping out here is that we had some animal attacks about 10 years go. There were some fatalities. What everyone seemed to forget though was that they all happened in town. None of the deaths were in the forest. There hasn't been anything at all like that in 10 years but people have long memories you know? I've not seen anything larger than stray dogs out here and I've been working in the preserve for 15 years." "Well I don't have any animals with me so I guess there won't be any trouble then." Paul says feeling a little more at ease with the situation. "The only thing you need to keep in mind is that there _are_ animals out here so don't store trash or food outside of your camper. If you're going to leave for the day don't leave any food open inside with the windows open or you may have a house guest when you come back. Just take your trash with you when you leave and dump it in the dumpster at the main office…. So…. This work for you?" "Yeah" he says looking around the site. "This will work out great." Back at the office he'd given his information and paid for a month in advance. The ranger handed him a combination lock to use on the gate and that was that. He'd happily gone out to the Forerunner and driven back to the remote site. As he was hooking up to the utility connections he got a text message from the ranger telling him to turn on the water and let it run a few minutes before hooking it up to his camper. After running orange and filthy for several minutes clear water began pouring from the facet so he hooked up his hose and connected it to the airstream. A few minutes later a second text advised him that he should have power and to let her know if he needed anything else. Sure enough after flipping the breakers in the small box at his site he has electricity.

"Talk about secluded." Paul typed as he updated his Facebook with the information about where he was staying. "I'm out in the middle of nowhere but with full connections and a gravel road to drive on. I'm the only one in the whole camp ground, even have a locked gate to keep people out" One of his friends told him he hoped the Blair Witch didn't get him while another warned him about Bigfoot. A third wise guy told him to watch out for the chupacabra.

"Freaks…." Paul says chuckling and shutting down the laptop for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"A wolf?" one of Paul's co-workers asks. "There aren't any wolves around here." "I know there aren't supposed to be any but look at the picture." Paul says showing the guy a picture he's copied to his phone. "Maybe your camera just made it look bigger than it really is, could just be a stray dog or something." He says skeptically. "Fine Danny next time I see it I'll run out and do a selfie with it so you can gauge the size." Paul says rolling his eyes.

Danny chuckles and walks back to his office. He closes the door and quickly pulls his phone out and dials a number. "One of my contractors has pictures of you roaming around outside his camper." There is the sound of a loud exclamation over the phone "Yeah that's him, I work with him." Danny is silent a moment listening to the person speaking his eyes widen a little bit. "Really? That's great! He's a nice guy been here a couple weeks. He is on a 6 month contract. He's a bit of a nomad. He's been camping around the country for the past several months going from state to state working short term contracts." Danny nods his head and sits down at his desk listening. "Well to be honest I don't know much more about him than that. He's a nice guy keeps to himself. Gets along with everyone for the most part." After a few moments of silence. "No I'm not holding anything back. He's the one that seems to try and keep everyone at arms' length. You can smell his discomfort when the conversation starts to get too personal. Honestly I think he's in the closet and is worried about being outed. It's pretty obvious that he likes the guy that comes to work on our printers and stock the toner. Although he seems the type that would require someone to pretty much fall in his lap before he'd make a move. Jeff's flirts pretty shamelessly when Paul's around but he seems either oblivious or too shy. Hey don't shoot the messenger you asked! No you can't eat Jeff he's the first good printer tech we've found."

Danny smirks and does a few quick searches on the internet. He cuts and pastes the URLs he finds and emails them. "There isn't too much out in the open he does a pretty good job and keeping his web foot print small but I sent you what I found. I can go deeper if you want. Bank accounts, criminal background etc." Danny nods some more turning in his chair and looking out his window to where he can see Paul working. "Six months. As far as I know he has not set up anything after this. His contract does have the option to go permanent. He was brought in to help with our virtualization project but we have been thinking that it would be nice to have someone with his skill set on staff full time." After a few moments more. "Hard to say right now depends on how things go with the budget. With his performance the way it is though getting hired should not be a problem if he is willing. He does a great job and everyone seems to like him. Especially Jeff." Danny snickers at the snarl that comes over the phone. "Want me to introduce you or are you going to continue sniffing around his camp site?" After a few seconds of further murmuring on the phone Danny nods again. "OK well let me know, and try and stay out of his cameras field of vision. Cya Issac." Danny ends the call with a shake of his head before exhaling loudly and turning back to his computer.

Walking through the lobby of the building for lunch Paul looks over and see's the guy from yesterday at the same table working. He keeps his distance this time but casually watches the younger man as he walks by. He sees the young man still and look up their eyes meet for a second. What must have lasted only a moment seemed like 15-20 seconds as warmth floods Paul's consciousness. He actually stumbles a little bit nodding nervously at Isaac's smirk before hurrying on his way. "God I'm such an idiot." Paul mutters under his breath. Another man about the same age comes over and sits down next to Isaac and hands him a coffee. "That him?" He says gesturing with his coffee in Paul's direction. "Yup" Isaac says with a dreamy look on his face. "He's cute.. Nice butt too." "He's _amazing_." Isaac practically swoons. The other man scoffs "Have you even talked to him yet? Or are you going to follow him home again like a lost puppy?" Isaac sighs and slides a little lower in his seat. "No Stiles I have not talked to him yet… And what if I am?" Stiles bumps shoulders with Isaac "Chill out dude I'm just messing with you I know what it's like to be nervous about someone you like." Isaac rolls his eyes. "Don't remind me. I thought were going to have to drug you and Derek then lock you both in the basement with 5 gallons of lube and not open the door until one or both of you got bent over and claimed. Stiles beams at Isaac "I like that you don't automatically assume that I'm the bottom like everyone else does." "I know full well who the Alpha is in that relationship." Isaac says snickering. "Well actually we kind of flip... "Oh god _stop_ right now. I do not need to think about what my Alpha and pack mom get up to."

Stiles grins cheekily at Isaac before thankfully returning to the subject at hand. "So what are you going to do about?" Stiles raises his eyebrows at Isaac's faraway look. "Oh sorry, his name is Paul. I'm going to talk to him I just don't know what to say. Hard to walk up to a stranger and say "Oh hey I'm Isaac your mate." "Well that may be a bit.. forward…" Stiles says with a slight frown. "You say he comes by here every day?" He continues. "Yeah does he ever order anything?" Shaking his head no "Just the one time, and then I stared at him like some kind of freak and made him uncomfortable." Isaac says shoulders slumping slightly. "Do you know where he goes when he walks through here?" Stiles asks. "No I uh…" Stiles rolls his eyes. "Some creeper you are I thought creeping was a wolf trait. You need to see where he's going. Maybe you can bump in to him there some time and ask him out." Stiles says shrugging his shoulders like it's the easiest thing in the world. "Just like that huh." Isaac says. "yeah why not? I saw the look he gave you he's clearly interested. Hell I could hear his heart jump when you two locked eyes." Stiles waves in the direction Paul had gone. "Go on pup go sniff him out." Isaac looks in the direction Paul had gone before looking back at Stiles with pleading eyes. "You want me to go with you don't you…. I guess it would make you look less stalkerish. OK lets go." Smiling brightly Isaac quickly shoves his things in to his messenger bag and heads off with Stiles in search of his mate.

 _Ugh this is really rapey._ Paul thinks walking down the narrow construction corridor. This part of the building was under construction. The entire area was closed off with ply wood extending floor to ceiling. Save for a small walkway along the wall _. No way this is ADA compliant. I guess you can get away with stuff like this when you're in a smaller town._ Coming around a sharp corner he finally reaches his goal and walks in to the men's room stopping immediately.

Isaac stops with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?" Stiles says. "I figured his scent would lead towards the restaurant but it's going back in to the construction area." Stiles looks over and then points at the sign. "Bathroom" Isaac says. Isaac's eyes lose focus for a minute before flashing yellow. "He's in trouble." Isaac bites out rushing forward. Stiles follows flinging his coffee in a nearby trash can.

"So I'll make it easy for you. Wallet, and phone, and we only mess you up a little bit." The leader of the trio of thugs says to Paul. Just as Paul opens his mouth to say something the bathroom door slams open and Isaac and Stiles walk in laughing. " _Dude!_ What the fuck is taking you so long we're going to miss the movie." Stiles says grabbing Paul and dragging him out of the ring of thugs he'd been trapped in. "Man you're going to _love_ this movie Stiles says as the door closes leaving Isaac alone in the bathroom. "Your day is about to go horribly wrong…." He says smiling wolfishly before moving in a blur towards the thugs.

Outside Stiles is pulling Paul back down the narrow walkway, "Wait we can't leave him in there they were." "Hey guys." Isaac says suddenly next to them. "OK what the hell is going on?" Paul says stopping and turning to face the two in the narrow walkway. "They were about to mug me." "Yes we heard them and decided to intervene." Stiles says. "Figured the safest way to get you out of there was to just yank you out." "Why didn't they mug you?" Paul says to Isaac who blushes and shoves his hands in his pockets staring at the ground "Uh." "He's quick on his feet gymnastics in college." Stiles says quickly. At Isaac's glare "Oh and martial arts… I guess I should call my dad, he's the Sheriff. HEY you want to get lunch you should totally get lunch with us." Paul just blinks at Stiles a moment turning to look at Isaac who hits him with the most adorable shy smile ever seen in the world. "OK uh sure." "Well come on then I want to get out of the serial killer's maze of plywood." Stiles turns on his heel and walks away. Paul turns to look at Isaac who smiles bashfully and gestures for Paul to go ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Seated in the restaurant Stiles excuses himself to call his dad.  Paul smiles nervously at Isaac who seems to be equally uncomfortable.  “So uh….. where do you work?” Isaac asks after a few minutes of fidgeting with his menu.  “Cerberus.  It’s a data warehousing company.” “Oh?” Isaac says feigning ignorance. “I have a friend that works there do you know Danny Mahelalani?”  Paul’s eyes narrow slightly and Isaac picks up on tension coming from the man. “Yeah he is one of the owners of the company and the supervisor of the project I’m on.”  Remembering what Danny had told him Isaac immediately changes course.  “How do you like Beacon Hills so far?”  Relaxing slightly Paul leans back in his chair a little.  “I love it, so much nicer than Texas.”  “Do you like snow?” Isaac asks. “Yeah I’m actually looking forward to it I understand we are supposed to get some this weekend.”  “Supposed to be about 4-5 inches, do you have a 4 wheel drive?” Isaac asks trying to memorize Paul’s face.  He drinks in the other man’s handsome looks short blond hair, expressive hazel eyes.  He notes Paul’s guarded posture and facial expressions. _I would love to see you smile._ Isaac thinks. “Yup Toyota Forerunner I should be fine provided it doesn’t get too crazy.  I doubt they are plowing much where I’m staying.”  “Really they typically do a good job.” Isaac says watching Paul’s adams apple bob while he speaks.  “I’m staying at a camp ground in the preserve. In the locked off section.”  

“You must like peace and quiet then.” Stiles says sliding in to his chair.  “Yeah I specifically asked for a remote spot.  Didn’t want to be bothered by people with screaming kids on the weekends you know?” Paul says.  “See anything interesting out there?” Stiles asks nonchalantly.  Isaac stiffens slightly and glares at a smirking Stiles while Paul appears to be digging for something in his pocket.  “Actually yes look at this.” Producing his phone Paul shows Stiles and Isaac the pictures he’d captured of his camp sites visitor.  “A wolf wow I didn’t think there were any around here.”  Stiles says evenly.  “He’s beautiful!  He just wandered in to my camp site.” Paul says swiping his thumb across the screen to show the other couple of pictures he had. Isaac preens slightly at the praise.  “That’s interesting wolves typically avoid humans if they can.  He must be looking for something.   Maybe it’s mating season.” Stiles says wiggling his eye brows suggestively. “Well there’s not much of interest at my camp site that would attract a horny wolf.  I’ll probably never see him again.”  “You never know” Isaac says quietly.  “Well they are very territorial so you might.  You may be camping near where his den is.  Wolves are very protective of what’s there’s so he may pop up when you least expect him.”  Stiles says again with a smirk on his face.  “Well if he does he’ll show up on the camera.” Paul says looking around for the waitress so he can get a refill of his coke.  Isaac glares pointedly at Stiles and mouths “what the fuck are you doing.”  Stiles rolls his eyes raises his shoulders and holds his hands in front of him and mouths “Sorry.”

They eat for a few more minutes.  Stiles keeps looking at Isaac expectantly and gesturing with his eyes to Paul.  Paul is finally relaxing a little and asking some questions of his own and not just answering with short clipped sentences.  Eventually tiring of the strained small talk Stiles blurts out “Oh for the love of…” Before stopping himself with an embarrassed look.  “Oh uh.. It’s my phone!” He thinks trying to cover up his outburst.  “Must be my dad I’ll be right back.”  He says pulling his phone out and darting away from the table.  “If he texts you and says I’m boring him to death I’m sorry.” Paul says.  Isaac quickly shakes his head “No you’re not boring at all! He’s just… high strung.”  Stiles retreats to the hallway outside the bathroom and says where he knows Isaac will hear him.  “I am not high strung.  I’m just getting tired of watching you be a fail wolf.  His plate is empty and has been for 15 minutes.  He’s been gone from work for almost two hours now.  He clearly likes you and doesn’t want to go back yet.  You need to step up your game and ask him out.  At the very least exchange contact information so you can talk to him later.  I’ll call Danny and ask him not to yell at him for being late.” 

Isaac realizes that yes it had been a while since Paul had finished eating and that he’d started to fidget anxiously.  “Hey I guess we better let you get back to work ummm would you like to get together later?  I could show you around town some?”  Isaac is nearly knocked out of his chair by the trepidation and fear that comes rolling off Paul like waves.  “I uh I don’t think that’s necessary. It’s a small town and uh I’ve found most things ok.”  Paul stammers out as he starts digging in his pocket and looking around almost frantically his heart rate sky rocketing. “Ok that’s cool um can I give you my phone number in case you change your mind?”

Paul closes his eyes and grits his teeth trying not to see the scene play out again.  The same scene he’s seen played out thousands of times since it happened. 

Mark sneers at Paul. “You faggots are all alike.  Only care about one thing.  Never even stopped to wonder why someone like me would be interested in someone like you.  All you could think about was getting your mouth on my dick.”  With a laugh Mark lifts foot and kicks Paul in the face again.

Stiles can hear Paul’s frantic breathing and heart rate a whimper escapes through his clenched teeth. “Isaac you need to use the mate bond to calm him or he’s going to have a panic attack.  Just reach over put your hand on him and concentrate on calming him down.  If he’s your mate it has to be there he may not even feel it’s existence yet.  Hurry!”  Isaac reaches over and places his hand on Paul’s concentrating fiercely. “Paul relax it’s OK everything is going to be OK.” The instant Isaacs hand touches his Paul is immediately jolted out of the flash back.  His breathing and heart rate level off and start to come back down as warmth and safety floods his mind.  His breath catches and revels in the feeling for a moment.  Opening his eyes he sees Isaac looking at him and embarrassment sets in.  “I need to get back to work it was really nice meeting you.”  Paul put’s some money on the table and moves to leave.  “Wait can I have your phone number?  Please?” Isaac says.  Paul hesitates for a moment before gesturing for Isaac to give him his phone.  Isaac smiles when Paul hands him his phone so he can add his number in.  A few moments later Paul hands Isaac his phone back.  “Tell Stiles I said it was nice meeting him?” Paul says anxiously.  “Yeah absolutely I’ll text you later if that’s ok?” Isaac asks.  “Ok bye.” Paul says before practically scurrying away from the table. 

“Where were you?” Isaac asks when Stiles walks up and sits down.  “I didn’t want to freak him out any more than he was already so I just stayed back by the bathroom.  Dude’s got some serious anxiety issues.”  Isaac shakes his head.  “It’s more than that Stiles when I touched him I could feel something like an echo.  Isaac stares at the top of the table for a moment.  “It was like….he was afraid something was going to happen.  Something bad that’s happened before.  It wasn’t just fear or nervousness it was terror Stiles.”  Stiles slumps down in his chair “Why can’t things ever be easy?  Why can’t you two just fall in love and live happily ever after.” Isaac shrugs his shoulders frowning.

A few tables away a man and woman who had been chatting quietly about an upcoming little league game exchange glances with each other before paying the bill and walking out.  Once in their car they pull away from the restaurant.  “We better let Chris know he’s about to have another wolf on his hands.” The man says.  “How do you know they are going to turn him?” the woman replies. “Oh come on you could see the way Isaac was looking at him.  I’m surprised he didn’t mount him in the middle of the restaurant.  There is no way they are going to let him stay human.  They had too many close calls with Stilinski before he finally had to be turned.”  The woman shakes her head.  “We’ll tell Tom let him decide what he wants to do about it.  All Chris will do is brood and worry about having to get his hands dirty.”  Nodding the man says “They are really getting sloppy how many times is that now we’ve been that close to them and they have not even noticed?”  “Good, I want them sloppy will make it easier to clean house when the time comes.” She says pulling out her phone and starting a text message.

 “Ok what the hell did you do to my employee?” Danny’s angry voice comes over Isaac’s phone.  Stiles and Isaac were on their way home when Isaac’s phone rang.  “We didn’t do anything to him aside from save him from being mugged in the bathroom and then take him to lunch.”  Stiles says leaning close to Isaacs phone so he could be heard over the wind and engine noise of Isaac’s Wrangler.  “He came back from lunch reeking of fear and nerves guys I finally sent him home because he kept looking around like someone was going to jump out and gut him.” Danny says.  “All I did was ask him for his number so I could call him later and he freaked out.  I triggered something I don’t know what.”  Isaac says looking worriedly at Stiles.  “The funny thing is the almost getting mugged part?  Didn’t seem to bother him all that much he was fine until Isaac asked him for his number.”  Stiles says taking Isaac’s phone from him so he could keep both hands on the wheel.  “I’ll go check on him in a little while.”  Isaac says turning on to the private drive that leads up to the pack house.  “Ok well if you need me to do anything let me know.  My wolf can already tell he’s yours and it’s freaking me out having pack so upset.”  Danny says exhaling loudly.  “We’ll get it figured out, talk to you later Danny.” Stiles says ending the call. 

“So are you going to go creeper wolf mode?” Stiles asks handing Isaac back his phone.  “It’s really the only way I can get close to his camper.  It would be really weird for me to just show up.  Plus as freaked out as he was I don’t want to scare him anymore.”  Isaac answers sniffing he phone slightly.  “Dude gross.” Stiles says wiping his hands on his pants.  “Smells like him.”  Isaac says smiling.  “You don’t think a giant wolf showing up is going to scare him more?” Stiles asks.  “No I don’t think so.  He wasn’t the least bit scared.  He was excited.  Did I tell you he sensed that I was there?  When he got out of his car he almost immediately knew I was there.  He said he was going to reenact the scene from Kill Bill if I got too close before he went inside.”  “Awesome flic dude.  Hopefully he’s got more than rock salt though if something bad goes down.  Do you think he knew it was you or just that someone was there.” Stiles asks climbing out of the Wrangler as Isaac pulls in to the garage.  “I think just that someone was there.” Isaac says brushing his fingers through his pack moms hair before quickly rubbing his face against his check and darting off in to the forest. “Ok be safe I’ll let Derek know what’s going on.”  Stiles says before going in to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so it's been several days since Chapter 4 went up. I'm happy to say this story is finally finding itself. Neither it or Bitten have left me alone this week. I'll be driving to work not even thinking about it and an idea will pop in to my head for one story or the other. I've got quite a few "plot points" as I call them (remember I really don't know what I'm doing. I just write stuff I really have only the most basic understanding of proper writing technique.)
> 
> One thing I learned writing Bitten is that I constantly review and make changes. I had over 20 chapters written before I posted a single one. That allowed me the freedom to go back and make pretty significant changes. The problem with posting chapters as soon as they are written is that I feel bad doing that. I don't want someone to read through and then I reference something and they get lost because the idea makes no sense because I'd gone back and changed a major element of the story. I'm OK making a minor tweak. A word or a sentence or two but beyond that once I put it up I leave it alone.
> 
> I'm going to try a couple of ideas out in Fall For You and I want to have some time to see how it looks in the story before I publish. I'm not talking weeks between chapters or anything but I probably won't be throwing stuff up as soon as it's written.
> 
> I think I'll try to write 2-3 ahead of what I post. That way I can go back and make changes if after a read through or two I don't like something and want to change it.

Paul pulls up to his camp site and slams on the brakes skidding to a halt. Slamming the door to the Toyota he stalks angrily over to his camper and flings the door open. Shaking his head angrily he stomps inside and after grabbing a beer from the refrigerator slumps down at the small table taking a long drink. "He asked me for my phone number. That's all he did and I freaked out…mother FUCK!" Paul yells throwing the half consumed bottle out the door of his camper. It makes a satisfying crash as it hits the rusted iron camp grill and shatters. Paul stands and goes to the small kitchen area gripping the edge of the sink tightly he hangs his head and clenches his eyes closed tightly. "You will not ruin my life." He says through clenched teeth. Drawing back he puts his fist through the door of one of the many storage compartments lining the interior of the camper with a shout of rage. The force of the blow causes the bottles inside to clatter together. Paul grabs the bottle of vodka from one of the compartments and starts pouring himself shots. After about 12 rapid fire shots he sets the bottle down and sighs. Feeling the familiar lightness take hold Paul turns around sluggishly and steps out of the camper. Sitting at the edge of the campsite is Isaac.

He had heard Paul's outburst and had paced back and forth trying to decide if he should approach or not. In the end he had settled for his original plan and stripped down before shifting and walking in to the camp site and waiting to be noticed.

Paul stares at the wolf a moment before sitting down in the folding chair he'd set out when he first set up camp. "Why am I not afraid of you?" Paul says softly. "Just shows how fucked up I am. A gorgeous guy all but asks me out and I nearly have a panic attack. A huge wolf walks up and I'm not the least bit scared. You're not here to eat me are you?" Paul asks with a smile. Isaac lies down and looks at Paul silently. "I blew it today Puppy royally blew it... This guy, this, amazing, smart, funny, _beautiful_ guy showed an interest and I'm so broken, so fucked up I practically tipped the table over trying to get away from him. I'm sure Stiles thinks I'm a freak too he didn't even bother coming back."

Paul shakes his head angrily. The bitter scent of anger, sadness, and loneliness causes Isaac to whine quietly putting his ears back. "You're a great listener." Paul slurs out as the vodka begins to fully saturate his system. So at least there's one big beautiful creature I've not made a fool of myself in front of today." Isaac "yips" at Paul. Standing slowly Paul shuffles uncertainly towards Isaac. Stopping halfway he leans a little drunkenly to one side. "Promise you won't eat me?" Isaac makes a noise similar to a sneeze. Paul smiles and takes a few more steps….then falls flat on his face. Groaning Paul turns over on his side and looks up in to Isaac's concerned eyes. "Drank a lot Puppy." Paul slurs. "Harder to forget…. What they did sometimes." _What who did?_ Isaac wonders. He leans in and licks a swipe across Paul's face causing the human to snicker. "I'm gonna just lay here for a bit and enjoy the trees. You're beautiful." Paul reaches unsteadily for Isaac who moves closer lowering his head so Paul can reach. As Paul gently pets the side of Isaac's head he smiles. "So soft. Something about you Puppy… Not sure…feelssss.." his eyes lose focus and seconds later he's unconscious.

Isaac whines again and licks Paul's face gently. _Fuck now what._ Isaac thinks looking directly at one of the cameras on the camper. Growling softly at the situation Isaac walks over to the camper and hops inside. He looks around for interior cameras finding none he shifts back to human and looks around. Grabbing the remote for the TV he turns it on and changes the inputs hoping to find that the cameras are connected to it as a means to track down the security DVR. Finding the security display he goes to the TV and follows the cable until he finds the DVR tucked away in a storage cabinet under one of the built in seats. Yanking the power cable from the back of the DVR causes the device to spin down. Isaac then walks outside and picks up the still unconscious Paul and carries him back to the camper. Pulling the blanket and sheets back on the bed he shifts Paul under them. He pauses for a moment before pulling his shoes socks pants and shirt off. Isaac is surprised at what he sees. It's not the smooth defined chest and stomach that draw his eyes. Nor is it the light dusting of very soft looking hair leading the way from his navel to his boxers. It's the dozen or so scars. Turning Paul slightly he sees they are even more on his back. Isaac feels his wolfs hackles raise up causing him to growl softly. Reaching down Isaac traces one with his finger. Paul whimpers slightly grimacing in his sleep. Isaac gently rolls him on his stomach turning his head so he wouldn't choke in his sleep if he got sick. Then he pulls the sheets and blanket over the unconscious form before running his hand gently through Paul's soft dark blond hair. _You're the one that's beautiful. I promise I'll fix whatever is troubling you._ "Let me in, let me help you." He says softly massaging Paul's scalp. _*mate*_ Isaac's wolf whispers in the back of his mind. He smiles at the thought and backs out of the tiny bedroom shutting off the light.

Isaac crouches down and powers the DVR back up and closes the compartment. Noting a blind spot in the cameras Isaac switches the TV input back to where it was and steps out of the camper closing the door softly behind him. He then walks down the side of the camper and follows the blind spot he'd seen until he is back in the trees. Circling back to where he had left his cloths Isaac pulls his phone out and sends a text message.

To Paul: Hey sorry if I made you nervous at lunch today. Let me know if you'd like to meet up again sometime.

A moment later he sends another one.

To Paul: I'd really like it if you did. Stiles says HI.

Listening intently he hears Paul's phone beep indicating the new messages.

Walking in the front door of the house Isaac smiles when he sees Derek and Stiles sitting next to each other on the couch. The Alpha has his arm around his mate and appears to be dosing while Stiles types rapidly on his laptop. "How did it go?" Derek says opening his eyes and looking at Isaac when he steps in to the living room. "OK I guess. He was very upset when I got there, throwing things around and yelling. He said "I'm not going to let you ruin my life." No clue who he was talking about. Then he drank quite a bit of vodka and came out and talked to me." Stiles stops what he's doing and looks at Isaac. "I thought you were going in wolf mode?" Isaac drops down on the couch on the other side of Derek. "I did. He saw me commented on how odd it was that he wasn't scared of me and then went on to describe how humiliated he was that he'd acted like he had in front of you and me. Then he tried to walk over to me and face planted." "You didn't leave him passed out on the ground did you?" Stiles asks with a raised eye brow. "No I went inside and powered off his security system and then shifted and carried him to bed. I powered it back up and saw a blind spot that I used to leave without being reordered."

"So what's your next step?" Derek asks. "I texted him and told him I was sorry if I made him nervous but that I'd like to get together again. I guess we'll see what happens then." "What aren't you telling us?" Derek says. Isaac sighs and shakes his head. "I undressed him so he'd be more comfortable… He's…..he's covered in scars Derek…" Isaac closes his eyes and shudders causing Derek to put his arm around him and Stiles to jump up and kneel on the floor in front of him taking his hands in his. "He looks worse than I used to….. from before the Bite." Isaac says leaning in to Derek's warmth and squeezing Stiles's hands. "Do you think he was abused?" Stiles says softly. "It seems too recent to be from parents. I don't know why I feel that but it seems like it's more recent. More raw. It looked to me like torture. There are burn marks too." Derek and Stiles _both_ growl dangerously at this. "I'll find out what's going on." Isaac says firmly.

Paul groans and rolls over in bed. Opening his eyes he blinks up at the ceiling before turning over and grabbing his phone off the tiny bedside nook in the wall. 6:27 am is what the time reads. He also sees two text messages. Reading them Paul is hit with two emotions. Anticipation and fear. He tightly grips his rapidly spirally fear and breathes deeply. "He's not like that." He says to himself. Reading the messages again he smiles softly. "So I didn't blow it after all." Paul says to himself. Grunting as he gets up from bed. His head swimming slightly from the after effects of the vodka.

After using the restroom he steps out of the small camper in to the cool morning air stopping when he sees his wolf sitting at attention. "Hey Puppy." Paul says. "I vaguely remember talking to you last night. Thank you for not eating my face." Paul crosses the distance between them and pauses holding his hand out. "I'd really love to pet you." Paul says softly. Isaac stands and walks slowly to Paul. He rubs against Paul's legs subtly scenting him while Paul reaches down and strokes his fur. "You are gorgeous. Your fur is the same color as Mr. Tall Sweet and Sexy's hair." Paul says in amazement. "He texted me so maybe I didn't totally ruin things. If I can keep the flashbacks to a minimum maybe I can make something work." Paul says hopefully. Isaac gives Paul's fingers a quick lick before padding quietly out of the camp site. He pauses at the tree line looking back. "Bye Puppy I hope I'll see you later." Paul says waving timidly. Isaac turns and bounds off in to the woods.

Showering in the tiny bathroom Paul wonders. _How did I get inside and undressed? I must have been really out of it._ Hurrying to avoid being late Paul pushes the thought aside and rushes through the rest of his morning routine. Jumping in the Toyota and driving rapidly away he misses the naked figure getting dressed in the shadows.

"Hey you feeling better today?" Danny says softly putting his hand on Paul's shoulder and leaning down so he can talk semi privately. Paul stiffens initially but is surprised at the feeling of comfort he gets from Danny's touch. "Yeah sorry for that yesterday just was kind of rattled by nearly getting jumped in the bathroom." Danny detects the lie but says nothing. "Apparently I was saved by friends of yours though. Isaac and Stiles?" Paul says turning to look at Danny. Danny squats down and moves his hand to the back of the chair. Somewhat still touching Paul but not as directly. "Oh yeah? They are really good guys I've known them since high school. Isaac especially. He's a real sweet heart you should get to know him." Danny says quietly smiling inwardly when he notices the bump in Paul's heart beat when Danny mentions Isaac's name. He frowns though when he sees a look of panic flash through Paul's eyes and hears his heart rate start up. "Look I'm going to show you something. For no reason other than to show you." Danny says pulling his phone out he unlocks the screen and shows it to Paul. The wallpaper of the phone is of Danny hugging another man who is kissing him on the cheek. "That's Scott, he's my husband. We've been married for six years. Everyone here knows. I came out of the closet in middle school. This town is special in that the people by and large? They just don't care. I can truly be who I am where ever I am here and it's no big deal. If I can be myself here other people can to." Locking the screen Danny slides the phone back in to his pocket. "Just something you should know about Beacon Hills." He says smiling at Paul's wide eyes. "I know you're ahead of schedule for this week. If you're still rattled from yesterday there is no reason you can't take the rest of the day off." "Well I don't.." Paul starts. "It's just a thought." Danny says smiling and standing up. He gives Paul one last brief touch on the shoulder before walking off. Once he rounds the corner out of sight he fires off a quick text message.

To Isaac: I know a certain contractor that's been given the rest of the day off. Maybe someone should see if he's available for lunch.

From Isaac: Owe you one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah kinda with out expecting it I've got Scott and Danny together. Is that scanny? Or Dott? Would Peter and Siles be Piles? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Paul is sitting at his desk trying to focus on work but not having much luck. When his phone beeps to indicate an incoming text he's so deep in thought about what Danny had said that he nearly jumps out of his chair. Rolling his eyes and catching his breath he looks at the phone smiling when he sees it's from Isaac.

From Isaac: Lunch?

Paul retypes his answer several times trying not to seem too needy but not uninterested. Finally closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath the replies.

To Isaac: Sure. Meet someplace?

From Isaac: I'm close by pick you up?

The flash back hits Paul like a blow to the face. The pain and fear rushes at him threatening to push him over the edge. Danny sitting in his office feels it and looks up to see Paul clutching the desk in his cubicle eyes closed practically panting. He can hear the frantic breaths and the slamming of Paul's heart. As he jumps up to go comfort him he hears Paul muttering. "It's OK. It's OK. He's not like them… He's not like them…" Slowly his hammering heart and breathing slow down. Danny turns the light in his office off and steps in to the shadow so he can keep an eye on Paul for a moment. After a couple of minutes he sees Paul take a deep breath then lift his phone and start typing.

To Isaac: Sure I will meet you out front. Heading there now.

Paul looks back towards Danny's office but upon seeing the darkened window decides to send an email to let him know he's taking him up on his offer. After sending the email he shuts down his laptop and shoves it in to his back pack grabbing it and his jacket he heads out of the office.

Danny pulls his phone and sends Isaac a message.

To Isaac: Paul just had some kind of near panic attack not sure what triggered it. He was terrified.

From Isaac: I just asked him to lunch. Don't know why that would scare him.

To Isaac: I can do some digging to see if I can find anything. Your mate your call.

Danny flips the light on then goes back to his desk. It's a couple of minutes before Isaac responds.

From Isaac: Let's wait. He may just tell me. I don't want to violate his trust.

To Isaac: Understood let me know if I can help.

Paul walks to the doors leading to the parking lot and pauses. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Concentrating on relaxing and calming down from his near freak out he exhales heavily before opening his eyes and walking out the door. He sees Isaac sitting at the curb in an old Jeep Wrangler. Smiling at how Isaac and the Jeep just seem perfect for each other he walks over. Isaac reaches over and pushes the door open for him. "Hey Isaac." Paul says climbing in the car after shoving his laptop in the back. Settling in to the seat Paul feels Isaac's eyes on him so he turns and looks. Isaac has a pleased grin on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Paul says pulling the visor down to look at the mirror. "Huh? Oh no sorry I'm just glad to see you." Paul smiles and blushes slightly. "It's good to see you too." "What are you hungry for?" Isaac asks pulling away from the curb. "How about Italian I've not been able to find a good Italian place." Isaac hesitates for a moment before he nods and smiles. "Well then I know just the place, not a franchise. I've been going there for years." "We don't have to do Italian I'm up for just about anything." Paul says having seen the brief look of… something flash across Isaac's face. "No its fine the food is great the owner is just a little… Eccentric." Paul settles back in the seat and smiles over at Isaac. As they pull out in to traffic neither of them notice the car that follows them at a discrete distance. Pulling up to a stop light Isaac pulls his phone out and sends a quick text message while talking to Paul about the storm that's coming that weekend.

Peter is walking through the kitchen of his restaurant making sure everything is running smoothly. The lunch rush was about to begin and even though he has a staff he can depend on he still likes to make his presence known. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulls it out smiling when he sees who the message is from.

From Isaac: Bringing friend by for lunch. Please be nice? Important.

Smirking Peter replies

To Isaac: Anything for my Nephews favorite Beta. Romantic or friendly I'll stage accordingly.

A few minutes later at another light Isaac replies.

From Isaac: 1st date/lunch so both. See you soon sorry texting rude on date.

"Sorry about that." Isaac says shoving his phone back in his pocket. "It's OK." Paul says wondering who Isaac could be texting. _Stiles probably wondering why he's going to lunch with such a freak._ Paul thinks darkly. "We're almost there I'll apologize in advance if the owner is a little… Odd." Pulling up in front of the simple structure Paul smiles as the smell of the food reaches his nose. "Smells great." He says climbing out and joining Isaac at the front of the Jeep. Isaac smiles and steps up to the door holding it open for Paul. Peter is standing at the host station waiting for them. "I seeeeee." He says looking Paul up and down. "Isaac nice to see you." He says turning to his pack mate and smiling at Isaac's pleading look. "This is?" Peter asks turning back to Paul. "Paul" Isaac says simply. "Paul this is Peter." Isaac says nervously. Peter reaches out and shakes Paul's hand. He peers intently in to Paul's eyes a moment before looking over to Isaac with a raised eye brow. Honored to meet you Paul." Peter finally says releasing Paul's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Peter." Paul replies a little shyly. "Gentlemen I have a great table just over here. Out of the way so you can….talk." Isaac rolls his eyes and looks at Paul apologetically. Paul just smiles and follows as Peter leads them through the rapidly filling restaurant then though a set of double doors and around a corner. "Typically reserved for large groups or people who'd like to actually take their time, talk and enjoy their meal. Edwin will be through to take your order in a few minutes please take all the time you need. Peter pulls Paul's chair out for him resting his hands on both his shoulders briefly once he's seated. "If there's anything I can do please just let me know." With a gentle squeeze he releases Paul briefly smirks at Isaac before walking away. After he leaves Isaac sighs "I'm sorry about that." Paul smiles "It's OK no big deal."

Paul looks around their quiet surroundings. The heavy doors blocking out nearly all of the sound from the busy lunch crowd on the other side. Just then the lights dim slightly and some soft music starts to play. Paul looks at Isaac with a raised eye brow. Isaac groans and shakes his head. "I'm really sorry this is too much lets go someplace else I'm so sorry." Shaking his head Isaac goes to stand up. _I'm going to rip his throat out…. with my teeth._ Isaac thinks to himself imagining Peter's smug face in the other room. Paul reaches over and grabs Isaac's arm. Chuckling he says "Hey it's OK don't worry it's really sweet this is a great table. The music and lighting may be a bit much but who cares?" Isaac pauses half out of his seat. Paul strokes his thumb across Isaac's forearm. "Are you sure?" Isaac says looking in to Paul's amused hazel eyes. "I'm positive. Crowds make me uncomfortable anyway this is great." Isaac smiles brilliantly at Paul not missing the jump in his heart as Paul melts a little bit. Isaac sits back down immediately missing the touch of Paul's hand when he pulls away.

"So how is the lasagna here?" Paul asks looking over his menu at Isaac a few minutes later. "It's the best I've ever had." Isaac replies smiling back at Paul. The tips of Paul's ears turn red as their eyes lock for a moment and nothing is said. Isaac's smile broadens as he picks up on the increased heart beat from his lunch mate. Happy that it's for positive reasons this time and not fear or panic. After a few moments Paul coughs softly and looks away shyly. "I always like to try the lasagna when I am at a new place. Always on the search for the best." Isaac's face shows a flash of annoyance as he turns to the side. "Peter?" A second later Peter comes around the corner. "Sorry gentlemen Edwin appears to be busy with an unscheduled large group. I'll be at your service tonight. We have the best lasagna in the state you won't be disappointed. The usual Isaac?" Peter asks smiling at the slightly annoyed Beta. "Yeah that would be great thanks." He says trying to keep his tone light. Peter smirks before disappearing back around the corner. "You OK?" Paul asks. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine I'm sure he was just waiting for a break in the conversation and not eavesdropping like a freak." Paul smirks and leans back in his chair. "So how do you know Peter?" he asks. "I'm friends with his nephew. I've known him about 10 years I guess by now." Paul nods taking a drink of his water.

"What kind of work do you do?" he asks Isaac. "I manage several properties for a local trust." He answers "What kinds of properties?" Paul asks squirming in his chair to get more comfortable. "Mixed bag, some rental homes, commercial properties. There are a few businesses. The Starbucks you've seen me at is one of them. It's not very exciting but it allows me quite a bit of freedom so it works for me." "How do you like where you are staying? Is it quiet enough?" Isaac asks picking up a bread stick and taking a bite. "It's great, it's nice to be able to get out of the city and just be away from everyone. Its…therapeutic." Paul leans back in his chair looking at Isaac. "Have you seen that wolf again?" Isaac asks. "Yeah a couple of times actually. I think he may be someone's pet. He doesn't seem wild at all he lets me pet him." "Really?" Isaac says feigning surprise. "Well be careful I don't want you getting hurt out there by yourself." "It's funny." Paul starts pausing to thank Peter as he sets his food in front of him and Isaac before telling them to enjoy their lunch and disappearing back around the corner. "I feel completely at ease with him. I know I should be scared of a big giant wolf but he doesn't scare me at all. It's quite the opposite actually." "You know you actually are pretty close to where I live." Isaac says after a few minutes of silence as they eat their lunch. "Really?" Paul says looking up. "Yeah I've gone hiking through your campground lots of times. It's nice to see someone actually using it for a change. The trust I work for? They actually own the preserve and most of that land. You're the first person to camp there in a couple of years." Nodding Paul takes a bite of his lasagna. "Yeah the park ranger told me that there was not much a demand for camping in the preserve for most of the time the camp ground is gated off."

"How's your lasagna?" Isaac asks. "Excellent definitely the best." Paul says smiling. "How is your tortellini?" he asks gesturing towards Isaac's plate. "It's great like always want some?" Isaac offers gathering a couple up on his fork. Paul hesitates for a moment before leaning forward. Isaac slips his fork in to Paul's mouth eyes alternating between watching Paul's lips and his hazel eyes. Paul chews quietly looking at Isaac "That is really great." He says after a moment. "Here you should try some of mine." Paul says offering Isaac a fork full of his food. Isaac smiles brightly and leans forward taking the food in his mouth. He savors not just the taste of the lasagna but also the faint taste of Paul still on the fork. "That's really good it's been a while since I've had the lasagna here." Isaac says smiling warmly before leaning back in his chair.

The rest of the meal passes uneventfully. Peter appearing a couple times to make sure they have everything they need. As the time progresses Paul finds himself growing more and more relaxed around Isaac. Noticing the time Isaac asks Paul. "How much time do we have before you're due back?" He knew that Danny had given him the rest of the day off. He figured he's use Paul's answer to gauge how well the date was going. "Actually Danny gave me the rest of the day off so we can take as long as we want." Face clouding noticeably Paul quickly adds "Unless you've got something else you need to do? I didn't mean to take up so much time." Isaac smiles shaking his head. "I've got nothing else going on today. I was hoping to be able to spend more than lunch with you. Would you like to get out of here and maybe go for a walk?" Paul smiles brightly "Yeah that would be great." When Paul reaches for his wallet Isaac speaks up "Oh you don't have to worry about that it's already taken care of." Paul hesitates. "Are you sure? I don't mind." Isaac smiles "Positive."

As if on cue Peter arrives just as Paul and Isaac are standing. "Gentlemen I hope you enjoyed it. Enjoy the rest of your day. I hope to see you…. _both_ soon. Standing in front of both men Peter reaches out both hands and gives them a squeeze on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Peter thanks for the quiet table it was great." "You're more than welcome. Come back any time." At that Peter steps aside and the two walk past. Just as the heavy doors are swinging shut Isaac hears Peter. "Congratulations Isaac I had no idea you had found your mate. I think you both may be exactly what each other needs. If I can help in any way please let me know." Isaac stills for a moment at the uncharacteristically friendly comment from the typically acerbic man. Pulling out his phone he sends a quick "thanks" to Peter while holding the door open for Paul.

"So where would you like to go?" Paul asks once they are both settled in the Jeep. "Well you like the preserve we could go for a walk out there? Or we can walk around the town square. Which would you prefer?" Isaac asks. "Well the preserve sounds great but I'm not really dressed for it. How about the square?" Paul says pointing at his dress shoes and slacks. "Absolutely." Isaac says with a grin starting up the Jeep and pulling out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later they were parked and walking around the town square. Browsing through a few shops and generally just enjoying the day. "One of the hard things about living in a camper is you have to be very careful on what you buy. I have so little space." Paul says while looking at a painting. "No room for a large painting huh?" Isaac says. "Nope. I have to be careful even with clothes. Most of what I buy has to be stuff that can be folded. I don't have much in the way of closet space and I really hate ironing." As they walk out of the store neither of them notice the same couple from the restaurant the other day casually walking down the side walk eating ice cream deep in a conversation about visiting relatives.

"Any long term plans to settle down anywhere?" Isaac asks hoping the question is not seen as pushy or "too soon" considering it's their first date. Paul thinks for a moment then shrugs. "Honestly I have no idea. I really don't have any plans after Beacon Hills. My recruiter set up several jobs for me but since this is a long one we didn't book anything afterwards. I'm actually glad to have finally made it here. I should have been here 6 months ago but other contracts kept popping up. This is the longest one I've done so far." "Why glad?" Isaac asks as they cross the street. "It seemed like the nicest place. Most of the other jobs I've worked have been in large cities. This is the first one in a small town like this. I've always wanted to see what it would be like to live in a town this size. Do you like it here?" Isaac nods as he answers "I love it here. I've been here my whole life. Other places just seem too big too impersonal. Beacon Hills is just big enough that you aren't tripping over the same people every day but small enough that places you frequent will know you're a regular."

As the two walk up to the town fountain Isaac grins and looks at Paul. "What?" Paul says unable to not smile at Isaac's infectious grin. "Let's make a wish." Isaac says. Paul smiles fondly at him before saying. "I don't carry change though." "Well." Isaac says digging in his pocket dramatically "I just so happen to have 2 pennies. Just in case I should happen to be out with someone special and need to make a wish." Handing Paul one of the pennies Isaac looks at him expectantly. "Oh! OK a wish huh." Paul says thinking for a moment. "Ok I have one." He says with a smile. "OK me to." Isaac says. They both throw their pennies in to the fountain. "Want to sit for a minute?" Isaac says pointing to a bench under a tree across the sidewalk from the fountain. "Sure." Paul says following Isaac over. Isaac sits and pats the bench next to him. Paul sits down in the indicated spot. Isaac touches Paul's leg for a moment before turning to face him slightly.

"I'm having a great time Paul. I'm so sorry I upset you the other day." Paul's face darkens slightly but his scent stays mostly upbeat. "It wasn't your fault. Really you didn't do anything wrong." Paul says before thinking. _Hope I'm not about to scare him off._ "It's just that… something… happened to me… and sometimes I'm reminded and can get panicky." Paul stares out at the fountain unconsciously turning his arm over and gently rubbing what appears to be a burn mark with his finger. Isaac see's the mark and has to clamp down on his wolf to keep from growling in fury at the injury to his mate. Taking a silent deep breath Isaac gently reaches over and take's Paul's hand and tenderly strokes his thumb over the mark. This brings Paul's attention back and he looks down at their clasped hands then up in to Isaac's comforting eyes. "We don't need to talk about it right now. If you ever want to, or need to. I'll listen, I promise." Paul lets the breath out he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thanks I appreciate that."

"What are you doing tonight?" Isaac suddenly asks. "Nothing sitting around the camp site talking to my wolf if he shows up." Paul says with a grin. Isaac feels a shiver go up his spine at the thought of being Paul's wolf. "If you don't think it would be too much Isaac in one day I'd love to take you to a movie. It's Friday after all and with that storm coming this weekend it'll be several days before we have nice weather like this again." Paul smiles brightly "What time were you thinking? I'd like to go home and change." Pointing at the town clock Isaac continues. "Well its 3:30 now. How about I pick you up at 6?" "That sounds great. Ready to head back?" Paul asks. Isaac smiles standing and holding his hand out to help Paul up. Paul takes it and Isaac gently pulls him up. Paul smiles warmly at Isaac and slides his hand around behind Isaac gently rubbing his back for a moment before stepping beside him so they can walk back to the Jeep. _Look at me being all flirty._ Paul thinks while Isaac practically swoons internally.

Walking back to the Jeep Isaac makes sure to casually brush against Paul several times. Not just to transfer scent but also because he enjoys the contact with his mate. The drive back to Paul's car was quiet but companionable. As they pull in to the parking lot Paul guides Isaac to where he is parked. Even though creeper wolf Isaac already knows exactly where Paul's blue Forerunner is parked. Before getting out Paul turns to Isaac. "OK so I'll leave the gate unlocked. Sure you don't want me to just meet you there?" he asks. "I'd really like to see your camper. I want to see how you're able to live in something so small." "OK well I'll see you at 6 be safe." Paul says with a quick pat on Isaac's leg. Climbing out Paul pulls his laptop from the back of the Jeep and jumps in his Forerunner. Waving and smiling at Isaac as he pulls out Paul realizes that for the first time in a long time he feels happiness starting to form at the edges of his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Peter kind of just appeared. I've seen a lot of different portrayals of Peter in fan fiction. My favorite is snarky with a little sass. Dark and dangerous to others but protective of his pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul drives quickly down the gravel road to where his Airstream is. "Holy crap what the hell am I going to wear?!" Paul mutters to himself moving quickly through the vacant campground towards his site. Stopping quickly he jumps out of the Forerunner and walks briskly towards his camper. Once inside he quickly starts to clean and organize things. While mostly tidy the small space has become a little cluttered since arriving in Beacon Hills. The new job taking up quite a bit of his time even when at home.

Quickly running out of space to hide things Paul settles for shoving some of the bulkier items in the back of the Forerunner. He keeps trying to get to the shower but then something else will catch his eye that needs to be cleaned or straightened. Stripping off clothes as he goes Paul loses track of time enjoying the music blaring from the sound system he had built in to the Airstream and the cool breeze blowing in through the open door. Eventually he's down to just his boxer brief's on his hands and knees cleaning singing loudly. He's got his face nearly on the floor trying to reach something that's rolled under one of the built in seats when slowly he becomes aware of something…it has weight almost like a presence in his mind. Just then a shadow falls across him and he freezes before turning and catching sight of Isaac frozen with his hand in the air as if he was about to knock. His mouth hanging open with a lock of shock on his face. Paul's mouth also falls open as he realizes how he must look. Down on all fours in his underwear singing and bouncing around. He quickly stands up. He looks down at himself then back up at Isaac. Mouth working for a moment Paul finds his voice. "Uh Hi! You're early?" He questions looking over at the clock on the laptop. "It's a quarter till 6. Uh.. I'll wait out here?" Isaac says noticing Paul's blush going halfway down his chest. Even the battered condition of Paul's chest and back not lessening the sheer want and desire he is feeling after seeing his nearly naked mate's lithe body on all fours face down ass up. "Crap Isaac I'm really sorry I just lost track of time. Give me a few minutes..." _He must think I'm a total dumb ass._ Paul thinks looking around frantically for something to cover up with. He is distraught at the thought he may have ruined his one chance at something great.

Isaac hears Paul's heart jack hammering away and picks up on the scent of nerves and disappointment. He steps inside and puts a reassuring hand on Paul's shoulder concentrating on calming him. "Hey." He says softly now that Paul had shut the music off. "We've got all night it's OK please don't be upset. I've got a couple of emails I need to reply to. He says pulling his phone out with his free hand and wiggling it. Take all the time you need. Grab a shower, do what you'd planned on doing. It's OK." Stroking his thumb on Paul's shoulder he feels the man start to calm down. Paul takes a deep calming breath and lets it out looking into Isaac's eyes he smiles shyly. _Your eyes are so beautiful._ Isaac thinks. "OK thanks. If you're hungry or thirsty help yourself to anything." Paul says reaching up and giving the hand on his shoulder a light squeeze. "I'll give you the grand tour once I'm properly clothed." At that Paul turns and darts into the tiny bathroom after grabbing some clothes that had been laid out on the foot of the bed. Isaac smirks and looks around the small space. Inhaling he pulls the condensed scent of his mate in through his nose memorizing the smell. He takes a seat at the small table and exhales slowly willing his arousal away. The thought that his mate is naked just feet away causing his wolf to pace anxiously. Looking around Isaac notes things are quite a bit cleaner than when he was in the Airstream the last time. _He's scrubbed this thing down so that it's practically brand new. No wonder he lost track of time._ He shakes his head with a fond smile.

Standing he goes to the tiny kitchen area and pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Looking up he frowns at the broken storage cabinet door. With a sigh Isaac walks back and sits down. A few minutes later the shower shuts off and Isaac hears some rustling in the bathroom. Moments later Paul emerges fully clothed running a towel over his short blonde hair. He smiles brightly at Isaac. "Better?" asks Isaac returning Paul's smile. "Much, thanks for not being mad." _I got to see you nearly naked how is that something to be mad at?_ Isaac thinks with a smirk. "Anyone who'd be upset with you over something like that isn't worth your time. It's nice out here. I see why you like it."

"Well…so this is home." Paul says tossing the towel back in the bathroom and gesturing around the camper. "I've got a nice comfortable bed back here. The one that came with the camper wasn't that great so I bought a new mattress that's way more comfortable." Isaac stands and walks back to stand by Paul while he gestures around the small sleeping area. It's small but cozy. Storage nooks and a LCD TV mounted on the wall. "In here is kind of an all in one thing. The bathroom is the shower. Everything in here is water proof." Isaac looks in and sees that the room is about the size of a single shower stall with a small toilet and sink. There is a raised edge at the door to keep water from flowing out and a drain in the floor. "That's pretty cool everything you need in one small space." Paul nods "Yeah the only thing I had to do was add an inline water heater. There is a tank water heater that runs on propane but it only holds 6 gallons of water so you have to shower pretty quickly. Sometimes I need a long shower to help with my stiff joints." Isaac wonders darkly if the "stiff joints" are a result of the injuries someone had inflicted on him. "Since I have electricity here the inline heater heats the water as I use it so I can be in there as long as I like. The same way with the climate control." Paul says gesturing to the unit on the ceiling. "There is AC and a furnace standard. However the furnace uses fuel like the water heater does. I had the unit upgraded so that when I have electricity I can run the heat and not have to worry about running out of fuel."

"You'll need that this weekend it's going to get pretty cold. How well insulated is this?" Isaac asks placing his hands on Paul's hips and scooting around him in the narrow passage to sit back down. "Well Airstream is pretty high end but this is their smallest least expensive model. So I'd say just so-so. I did a few months in Maine during winter and the heat ran nearly constantly. I was comfortable but there were a few times I thought that if it was much colder the heater wouldn't be able to keep up." Gesturing to the small kitchen area. "Pretty obvious what this area is. For me and how I live it's really all I need. The only down side is that I cook pretty frequently so with such a small refrigerator I'm going to the store every few days." Isaac nods then turns and gestures to the large TV sitting across the length of the dining table. "I take it the 50" TV is not standard equipment?" Paul laughs and Isaac smiles at the way his chest warms at the sound.

"No that's pretty much the only thing that I kept from my house. I have a few things in storage in Texas but I thought I could use it more or less OK. Unfortunately it's more of a pain that anything else. It blocks those windows, I have to remember to take it down and cushion it when I am on the road, and it's really too large for the space. You can't comfortably watch TV sitting that close to it. You have to sit in the middle of the bed facing this way to see it from back there which is silly since there is a decent size TV on the wall in the bedroom already. So mainly what I do is use it for background noise. If I'm cooking or in the shower I'll put it on. One thing it is good for is work. I can log in and then put status screens up. When I'm waiting for things to process I can keep them up on the TV and then go about my business without needing to stare at the laptop all the time. I'm on the laptop quite a bit but since moving here I've been sitting outside with it enjoying the quiet." Isaac looks over at the laptop "Pretty nice laptop you a gamer?" Paul leans against the counter looking at Isaac fondly. "I bought that the same week I bought the camper. I have a nice gaming machine and monitor but it didn't seem practical having them in here so I picked up a laptop that was more or less the same specs. I've always really enjoyed video games I'll go through periods where I may play an hour a two a week. Other times I'll be playing for hours a day. It can be a welcome…..distraction sometimes." Isaac notices Paul's emotions shifting a little more towards somber and decides to change the subject. _Fuck not now please._ Paul thinks as he feels panic starting to set in. "Absolutely we should play something sometime I can bring my laptop over or you can come to my place. I live pretty close by. Ready to head out?"

Paul nods without saying anything a blank look on his face. Isaac picks up on Paul's struggle to reign in his emotions appearing to be lost in thought. Rising slowly Isaac moves in to Paul's space and puts his hand on his frantic mate's shoulder again sending warmth and safety over the still forming mate bond. Not wanting to embarrass Paul Isaac elects to not say anything but stand there a moment. "How do you do that?" Paul asks as the panic flushes away almost in the blink of an eye. Isaac smiles warmly shrugging nonchalantly "Just a gift I guess." He says gently stroking his thumb down the side of Paul's neck. Paul opens his mouth to apologize. "shhh." Isaac says soothingly trailing his hand down Paul's tense bicep and squeezing gently. Looking down in to the slightly shorter man's eyes Isaac continues softly. "When you're ready to talk about it I'll listen. I promised remember?" Paul exhales softly shaking his head yes. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on Isaac's cheek before hugging him briefly. "You're amazing." Paul whispers softly before pulling back. "So…" Paul says face blushing slightly "Movie?" Subtly inhaling Paul's scent as the negativity is washed away to be replaced by calm and ease Isaac smiles warmly. "Come on handsome, you like popcorn?" He says taking Paul's hand and leading him out of the camper.

Pulling in to the parking lot at the theater Isaac sees a familiar baby blue Jeep and pulls in next to it. Reaching out for the pack bond Isaac gives a gentle tug and is surprised when he feels 4 replies. "huh." He says aloud. "hmm?" Paul says looking over at him. "Looks like some friends are here. Stiles, Derek, Danny and Scott." "Really?" Paul says looking around. "That's Stiles's Jeep." "How do you know they are all here?" Paul asks. Thinking fast "Oh I just forgot it was date night. They like to double date and go to the movies. Is that OK?" Isaac says looking to Paul to gauge his reaction. He hears a jump in Paul's heart rate and sees his hands ball up in to fists. Paul stares at him blankly breathing heavily. Isaac takes one of Paul's hands and gently forces it open gently running his fingers over the crescent shaped red marks left from Paul's finger nails. Looking back up he sees Paul looking at him a look of fear and defeat in his eyes. "They hurt me." Paul whimpers out as tears begin pooling in his eyes. "One of them… pretended to like me….asked me out to the movies….then he and his friends…" Paul shakes his head and shudders.

"Who's this?" the young guy asks walking in to the room. "Some fucking queer that thought my cock was on the menu. We're just teaching him a lesson… Fucking FREAK." Mark says spitting in Paul's face before punching him in the face several times while he's held up by two other men. "Hold up." Says the new comer pulling out a lighter. I have an idea."

Isaac unfastens both of their seat belts and pulls Paul over on to his lap. He puts his arms around Paul's chest and holds him close. "I'm sorry Paul I promise. It slipped my mind we can go someplace else. I'm so sorry." Isaac says desperately. _I've got to learn what the triggers are it's like walking through a mine field._ "I….I can't do this.. I thought I could…...you're a good guy Isaac you deserve…." Paul trails off with a broken whimper. Isaac kisses Paul gently on the cheek before turning him slightly so they could see eye to eye "Hey." He says gently. "I don't give up that easy. If you can look me in the eye and honestly with no reservation tell me you want me to leave you alone then I will. Otherwise, my promise to you still stands. Whenever you're ready. It can be right now or next week or next month. Share this with me and I _promise_ you I'll do whatever I can to make it better. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I can feel it. Whatever they tried to do didn't work because you're here, you're alive you've won." "I'm.." Paul starts. "NO." Isaac says forcefully cutting Paul off. "You are _not_ broken. Even if you were, I'd be right here to help you pick up the pieces." "Why do you care?" Paul whispers. "You're special. Don't ask me how, I just know."

Isaac can feel the rest of the pack. They had felt when he'd tugged on the bond and had moved towards the Jeep. When they had heard and felt Paul's dismay they had frozen at a discreet distance. All of them are now sending comfort and reassurance over the bond. Paul's eyes open and he looks around. "What is that?" He says. "What?" Isaac says knowing that Paul was talking about the bond. Even though he hadn't been claimed as his mate he was slowly becoming more in tune with the rest of the pack. Several of them had made a point of touching him transferring not only their scent but their acceptance of him in to the pack. "It's like…." Paul shakes his head. "I can't really explain it. You calm me. This though it feels like." Paul looks around outside the Jeep. Before shaking his head. "Whatever it is I like it. It's nice to feel safe. I haven't felt safe in a really long time." "Would you like to go home?" Isaac says squeezing Paul gently. "No actually. I feel….I feel fine…... let's go meet up with your friends." Isaac tugs on the bond again and the two couples start walking towards the Jeep again. "Actually looks like they are going to meet with us." Isaac gestures with his chin through the windshield and the 4 men walking towards the Jeep. There is a brief flash of fear from Paul that goes away almost immediately. "They would never hurt you. You're safe with us." Isaac says softly. "OK." Paul says his emotions stabilizing again after another burst of reassurance from everyone. "Guess I should uh." Paul says gesturing to his seat. "Oh yeah sorry." Isaac says helping Paul back in to his set. "You're crazy strong." Paul says smiling. "Come on let me introduce you to everyone." Isaac says giving Paul's leg a quick squeeze before sliding out of the Jeep.

"Hey Paul!" Stiles says happily pulling Paul in to a hug. "Sorry for acting weird the other day. As I'm sure Isaac's told you I'm a bit of a spaz sometimes." He says squeezing Paul. Paul stands there shocked for a moment before returning the hug. Closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of _good_ he gets from Siles. "Stiles stop man handling Isaac's date." The man Stiles had walked up with says. "Sorry." Stiles says sheepishly releasing Paul and stepping back. "You know Danny." Isaac says. Paul smiles at Danny who extends his hand. When Paul takes Danny's hand the other man reaches forward and grips his elbow with his other hand. Danny smiles warmly at Paul. "This is Danny's husband Scott McCall." Scott steps forward smiling warmly as he clamps Paul on the shoulder while also shaking his hand. "Great to meet the guy Isaac's been going on and on about." Paul blushes a little and glances at Isaac who's also gone a little red. "Thanks nice to meet you too." "The frowny one over here is Derek Hale my husband." Stiles says gesturing with his head. Derek steps forward with an eye roll. "Great to meet you Paul." Derek extends his hand which Paul takes. Paul had felt strong positive emotions from everyone else. When he takes Derek's hand he feels an even stronger wave of comfort but also authority, protection, and strength. His breath leaves him in a whoosh as stands there for a moment soaking in the feelings. He notices everyone has gone still and sees a small smirk on Derek's handsome face. "Sorry uh." Paul says releasing Derek's hand and stepping back and leaning in to Isaac unconsciously when he moves to Paul's side. "I'm a little out of it tonight. Uh….. so when does the movie start?"

"We should just be able to catch it." Stiles says pulling his phone out to check the time. Isaac puts his arm over Paul's shoulder and the group heads towards the theater. After dropping way too much money at the concession stand everyone is seated towards the back of the theater. Once the movie starts Isaac shifts a little and presses his leg up against Paul's. Paul goes stiff for a moment and just when Isaac is about to pull away Paul leans over against Isaac. Danny leans forward and looks over at them he gives Paul a thumbs up "Told you he was a sweet heart." He whispers to Paul. Isaac and Paul both smile shyly at each other but say nothing. Halfway in to the movie Paul whispers to Isaac "I'll be right back, restroom." Before standing up. "Me too." Isaac says following Paul out.

Business finished both Paul and Isaac are coming out of the restroom when it happens. Isaac has his hand on the back of Paul's neck squeezing gently while whispering something that causes Paul to laugh. Just then a group of 5 younger men walks by "How sweet it must be date night." One of them says "fucking faggots." Another one says. "Freaks!"  At the word freaks Paul is suddenly back in the dirty garage being kicked and beaten.  He stops and recoils backwards in to Isaac. Isaac immediately pulls Paul behind him and glares at the youths. "You'd best move along now." He says menacingly. "Or what? Gonna slap me bitch? There are kids here keep your faggotness in the bedroom." The first one says. Paul shudders and gasps for breath desperately trying to stay on his feet. "Look the bottom's having a hissy fit." One of them laughs. Isaac takes a step back pressing himself against Paul. "Leave _now_!" Isaac says menacingly just barely able to keep from shifting to protect his mate. One of the men steps forward to shove at Isaac. He never makes contact though because in an instant he's face down on the floor about 10 feet away. Peter dusts his hands nonchalantly. "Boys….I think it would be best for you to do what he says before anyone gets hurt." Seconds later the rest of the pack shows up looking like murder. "Man we were just fucking around." One of them says. "Yeah we didn't mean anything." The one on the ground says. "How about you go fuck around someplace else." Scott says angrily taking a step forward. Without anything else said the group shuffles quickly down the hallway and out the exit.

Isaac spins around and cradles Paul's face in his hands. "Are you OK?" He asks. Paul shakes his head yes as a couple tears roll down his cheeks. The pack can feel the terror radiating from the shaken man. Breathing deeply Paul finally says "Let's go back to the movie." "Are you sure? We can go do something else." Isaac says. "Do you want me to take you home?" Paul swallows and pauses for a moment. "No I'm OK now. This shouldn't ruin our night." Looking around at everyone else. "OK?" He asks. Everyone else nods "Thanks Peter." Paul says. "Don't mention it." He says simply before nodding at the group. "Gentlemen." He says before striding away. "Man loves his dramatic entrances and exits." Stiles says as the pack turns and heads back to the theater. Isaac holds back a little bit and pulls Paul aside. "Are you sure you're OK?" Paul nods but says nothing. "Can I hug you?" Isaac asks softly. Paul nods again and lets out a quiet noise that's a cross between a sob and a whimper as Isaac wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I try so hard…to put it behind me. Then something will happen and….. it's like I'm right back there and they are…." Paul manages to get out while he sobs silently, shaking in Isaac's arms. "It's OK. It's OK." Isaac whispers. "No one will _ever_ hurt you when you're with me, or any of my friends. We look after our own." Isaac puts his hand on the back of Paul's head and gently pushes him down so that his face is resting against his shoulder and neck. He strokes Paul's hair gently and holds him tightly. Paul's frantic breathing causes him to unknowingly draw Isaac's scent in through his nose. Warmth love and safety over take his panic bringing him down quickly. Paul shudders slightly then whispers "Thanks Isaac." With a firm squeeze Paul steps back. "Let's get back before we miss too much." Isaac reaches up and gently squeezes Paul's neck again before saying. "Come on handsome."

Back in the theater the rest of the pack subtly touch Paul as he and Isaac squeeze by in front of them to get back to their seats. Each touch bringing Paul back a little bit more, making him feel a little more secure. Back in their seat Paul immediately leans in to Isaac. Isaac pushes Paul back gently causing a look of confusion from the other man. Isaac flips the arm rest up on the seat before pulling Paul closer. Paul smiles and leans against the taller man who wraps his arms around him protectively. Unable to stop himself Isaac leans down and sniffs softly at Paul's neck before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin. _That's…odd._ Paul thinks but says nothing. He opts instead to snuggle closer to Isaac's side. Minutes later he's asleep.

"Is he OK?" Scott whispers to Isaac. "I think they triggered a flash back or something. I don't know the details but someone tricked him by acting like they were interested and then he and others.........." Isaac whispers back straining to keep from growling. "He's been tortured." Isaac finally manages to grunt out closing his eyes to hide the furious yellow. "Do you know who did it?" Derek asks. Isaac shakes his head stroking Paul's arm gently. "Not yet." He says with a low growl. The vibrations from the growl cause Paul to stir and his eyes snap open as he jerks upright. "What was that?" he says looking around. Grimacing when several people "shhhh" him from a few rows up. Isaac chuckles. "It's OK." He whispers in Paul's ear. "I think you just heard something in the movie." Paul exhales then whispers back. "Sorry for falling asleep on you I'm a lousy date huh." Isaac turns Paul's face looking in to his eyes before he smirks and rubs his nose on Paul's. "You're perfect." Popcorn rains down on them and Stiles whispers for them to get a room.

A short while later the movie is over and everyone walks out to the parking lot talking amongst themselves. Derek notices Paul looking around the parking lot. "They are long gone. Peter is good at getting his point across." Paul smiles a little smile. "That he does." Once they are back at the Jeeps everyone hugs Paul good night. When it's Derek turn he pulls Paul in tightly. "I'm sorry about what happened. If you see them again call Isaac or me right away OK? Isaac put all our numbers in his phone." Paul smiles "You guys are all so warm." Paul smiles and steps back when Derek releases him. "Come on let's get you home." Isaac says taking Paul by the hand and walking the few steps over to his Jeep.

The drive back to the campground is quiet but not in a bad way. Paul stares out the window most for the trip. His scent is calm and breathing relaxed. About halfway home Isaac reaches over and takes Paul's hand causing Paul to look at him. "Is this OK?" Isaac asks quietly. Paul smiles, really smiles without holding back. _So gorgeous. Need to see that more often._ Isaac thinks. "It's more than OK." He says squeezing Isaac's hand.

Pulling up behind Paul's Forerunner Isaac shut the Jeep off and climbs out following Paul over to the door of the Airstream. Paul turns to him and smiles. "I had fun, bad bits aside I really enjoyed tonight." Paul says. Isaac smiles softly cupping Paul's cheek with his hand and stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. "I'm so glad that I met you. I hope that tonight is the first of many." Something soft and cold starts falling on them. Looking up they see large snowflakes starting to fall. "I hope so too." Paul says stepping forward into Isaac's warmth. Looking up Paul flicks his eyes from Isaac's full lips up to his eyes. Isaac leans down and presses his lips to Paul's. The kiss is gentle and soft. Isaac slides his arms around Paul's back. Paul would be embarrassed by the needy little sound that comes from the back of his throat if Isaac hadn't made the same whimpering sound of want. Isaac gently slips his tongue inside the warm mouth and slowly twines it with Paul's. As they stand there gently exploring each others mouths the snow starts coming down more heavily and the wind picks up. Isaac pulls back slowly providing support for Paul who's legs have gone a little weak. "You smell amazing." Isaac says leaning in and kissing Paul softly on his check and the side of his neck.  You should get inside it's getting pretty cold out here." Isaac whispers. "I love the snow." Paul says "Can't wait to see how it looks in the morning. I hope my wolf is OK." Looking around them in the darkness. "I'm sure he's fine." _Just wishing he could curl up with you in front of a fire._ "If he's not in his den already I'm sure he will be soon." Isaac says with a smirk. "I'd invite you in but I'd hate for you to get the wrong idea." Paul says still holding on to Isaac. "No need beautiful. I should go anyway." Isaac says stoking his hand though Paul's soft hair. Nodding Paul steps back with a small smile on his face. "Good night." Paul says "Good night." Isaac replies turning with Paul as he turns and unlocks the door. Isaac reluctantly releases him and watches as his mate smiles at him before stepping inside and closing the door.

Isaac is in the Jeep about to shift in to reverse when he sees the door to the Airstream fly open and Paul come rushing out. Before he can open the door Paul is at his window smiling shyly. Isaac lowers the window but is unable to say anything before Paul is grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him. When they pull apart a few moments later both are breathing hard and in need of air. "I just needed one more before you left." Paul says blushing deeply stroking his fingers through Isaac's hair.. Isaac's stunned face smiles brightly. Paul runs his thumb over Isaac's kiss wet lips. "Let me know when you make it home?" he asks. "Definitely." Isaac says. Paul leans in and brushes his lips against Isaac's again before he smiles and steps shyly away from the Jeep. He waves as Isaac backs up and then turns driving away. Isaac sees Paul standing watching him go until he goes around a curve in the road.

In bed Paul find himself rapidly falling asleep when his phone beeps with a new message.

From Isaac: Made it home, hope you're warm in bed. Great time tonight talk to you tomorrow.

To Isaac: warm and comfortable. Hope you are too. Look forward to hearing from you.

From Isaac: night gorgeous

To Isaac: night tall sweet and sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the follows and kudos. 
> 
> This was seeming a little too fairy tale to me so *waving hand* DRAMA!

"So what do we know about this guy?" Tom says. The man and woman look at each other a little nervously before continuing. "Not much." She says. "We've not had the opportunity to get close. He works at Cerberus." "Where Mahealani works." Tom says with a scowl. "Yes so we can't really do much there." The man says. "He is staying at the campground on the preserve in the gated off section. We went to look around his camper but Jessica spotted security cameras all over the thing so we stayed in the trees." Jessica sighs "We couldn't get close to the camper let alone get inside without being seen." "Security cameras?" Tom says. "Who has security cameras on their camper out in the middle of a deserted camp ground?" "Either someone who is paranoid or has something to hide." The man says. "Any chance this guy is one of us?" Tom asks. Jessica and her partner look at each other. "If he is." The man finally says. "He deserves an award. He has Isaac wrapped around his finger. He doesn't look move talk or act like a hunter. If anything he seems more like…." The main trails off. "Prey." Jessica says. "Someone who would want or need someone to protect them. If it's an act it's brilliant. The whole pack was all over him last night scenting and comforting him." "Even Hale?" Tom asks with a raised eye brow. Jessica nods with a gleam in her eye. "I want you and Bill to stick to this guy and figure out what he is up to. If he is up to anything. Try and figure out a way to get around those cameras. Hell kill power to the park maybe you'll get lucky and he's not running a battery backup. If he is then find the drive the cameras feed to and take it with you. Make it look like a break in. I'd rather not alert him or the pack to our presence but we need to know more about him. If he's a hunter we need to find out what he's up to. If he's not well…..we'll just have to remove him from the picture. We don't need any more wolves."

Isaac is standing on the porch of the Hale house staring out in to the woods. Unconsciously looking in the direction of Paul's Airstream. Derek comes walking out and offer's him a cup of coffee. "He's a nice guy." Derek says simply. Isaac turns and smiles. "He's my nice guy." Happiness broadcasting off Isaac like radio waves. "What are your plans for telling him about us?" Isaac frowns slightly. "I'm not sure. He's been hurt…literally so badly in the past that I'm worried he will be scared of us. There is no rush right?" Isaac asks looking at Derek. Derek shrugs his shoulders "No but you can't claim him without him knowing and it's not a good idea to leave your mate wandering around in the woods without knowledge of what's going on around him." Stiles comes out and hugs Derek from behind. "You and Paul doing anything today?" Stiles asks. "I figured I'd text him in a little bit and see if he was interested in doing something." Isaac says with a frown. "What is it?" Stiles says. "I wish he was here already. I want him by my side. He's _mine_ I don't like waiting. We uh... we kissed last night." He finishes with a small smile. Stiles's eyes light up as he releases Derek and steps around him to look at Isaac. "Really? First kisses are awesome!" He says turning to look at Derek with a shy smile on his face. "So how was it?" Stiles asks with a huge grin. Isaac blushes and get a faraway look in his eyes. "It was soft, sweet, perfection. He was nervous but not scared." Isaac finishes with a smile.

Paul is walking through the snow to the gas pump where he'd left his Forerunner. After paying for his gas and grabbing something to drink he'd cheerfully headed back out in to the snowy morning loving the weather. Nearly to his vehicle he slips on some black ice and nearly goes down. He's caught just in time though and hauled back up right. Turning to thank his rescuer he's surprised to see Jeff from work. "Hey Jeff thanks for saving me." Jeff beams at Paul brightly. "No problem Tex I imagine you probably don't have much experience in weather like this." Paul chuckles at the nick name "Ice yes, snow not so much. What's got you out in this weather?" "Just out doing my duty saving attractive men from hurting themselves." He replies cheekily. Paul exhales slowly looking in Jeff's happy brown eyes. "Well then I guess the very least I should do is buy you lunch." Paul says after a moment's thought. Jeff's smile grows impossibly wider. "Have you been to Ella's yet?" he asks pointing to the diner across the street. "Nope." Paul says with a smile. "Well if you can make it back to your car without maiming yourself I can run over and get us a table. I'm parked on that side of the road anyway." Paul laughs at that and says "Sure." Walking over to his Toyota Paul pulls out of the station and crosses the street. Once he's in the parking lot he rushes inside to get out of the cold. He sees Jeff waving to him from a booth by the front window. He walks over and slides in. "So what's good here?" He asks looking at the menu. "Pretty much everything it's the kind of food most people wish their mom made." Paul frowns slightly but says nothing. Jeff gives him a brief look but says nothing.

Moments later they are laughing and talking about work. Neither of them notices the car passing in the street slow down briefly before resuming its speed.

From Danny: You need to hurry things up with Paul

Isaac looks at his phone and makes a questioning noise.

To Danny: What do you mean?

From Danny: He's at Ella's with Jeff looking…interested

Isaac's eyes flash yellow and he has to restrain himself from breaking the phone. He'd been on his way to ask Paul out to a late breakfast but now he wheels his wrangler around sliding recklessly in the snow and heads towards town.

Their lunch finished Paul and Jeff are enjoying desert. Jeff is talking about the snow and how cold it gets occasionally reaching out and touching Paul on the hand. Isaac pulls into the gas station across from the diner and glares at the two. His wolf is snarling at him and demanding that he go eviscerate this fool arrogant enough to _touch_ his mate. Jeff's body language, tone of voice, and facial expressions all clear indicators of his interest in Paul. Paul is being demure and smiling shyly and not appearing to be bothered by Jeff's advances. Isaac's heart breaks when he hears Paul's heart jump every time Jeff touches him or leans close. Isaac's phone rings. He knows who it is without even looking. "I have to get out of here before I fucking kill somebody." "Easy there Cujo, where are you?" Stiles says sliding out of bed pulling the blanket up over Derek before exiting the room. Isaac's fury blasting across the pack bond having woke him up. "Across from Ella's watching my mate enjoy being hit on." Isaac throws the Jeep into gear and pulls out of the station racing away from the disappointing scene. "Come home you don't want to do anything crazy." "It's fine I'll just.." "Isaac.." Stiles says Alpha mate authority and warmth coming across not only in his voice but over the pack bond. "Come home pup we'll figure this out OK? I'm making breakfast." Some of the tension leaves the furious wolf's shoulders as he nods his head. "OK I'm on my way."

Back at the diner Paul and Jeff are about to leave. Paul while flattered by Jeff's advances is a little put off by his aggressiveness. "Jeff I don't want you to take this the wrong way.  You're... awesome, funny, sexy as hell but..." He starts. Jeff sighs and says "Uh oh here comes the friend zone." Paul chuckles and says "No nothing so severe it's just that. Well...I've met someone we've only just barely started…... something I'm not even sure what yet. I've never been able to date more than one person at a time it just feels wrong. I don't want to see anyone else right now. Is that cool?" Jeff smiles an easy smile. "Totally OK. I knew you were a good one Paul I hope things work out for you and Mr. Lucky. It's my fault for not stepping up sooner. If you think it would be OK maybe we could still have lunch once in a while?" "Absolutely." Paul says with a relieved smile. The two get up and walk out of the diner. Jeff gives Paul a one armed hug. "Watch out for ice OK? I'll see you at work Monday." "You bet, see you later Jeff." Paul says turning and walking to his Toyota. He pulls out his phone and sends a text.

To Isaac: Good Morning! Sleep well?

Isaac snarls at his phone and has to stop himself from throwing it out the window.

From Paul: Check engine light came on so I'm dropping the Forerunner off at the dealership. Thought you might want to go walk around in the freezing cold with me. I'll be at the square.

For the second time that day Isaac cuts the wheels hard and does a sliding u turn in the middle of the street.

Paul is looking at the same painting he'd seen with Isaac the other day when he feels someone behind him. Turning he sees Isaac standing just a few feet away. An unusual expression on his face. "Hey there." Paul says smiling. Isaac stares at him for a moment before quietly saying "Hi." Paul steps into Isaac's space with a look of concern. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine." Isaac says looking over Paul's shoulder at the painting. "You like it? Second time I've seen you looking at it." Turning back to the painting Paul grins. I do, I just don't have any place to put it. I'm tempted to buy it and have them store it for me." _I'm sure it'll look fine in yours and Jeff's bedroom._ Isaac thinks scornfully. "I need to talk to you." He finally says noticing Paul's look of confusion. "OK." Paul says. Isaac takes his hand and pretty much pulls him out of the store and across the street.

As they are crossing the sidewalk on the other side Paul stumbles and Isaac yanks hard to keep him on his feet. "Isaac!" Paul yelps at him in pain rubbing the shoulder Isaac had nearly dislocated. "That hurt what is your problem?" Isaac spins around teeth gritted. "My problem?!" "My problem is that not 24 hours after I kissed you you're off mooning over Jeff at Ella's. Was I just a place holder until someone better came along?" Paul's eyes go wide "What?! How did you.." "Never mind how I know, I thought we had something do I mean so little to you?" Paul stumbles back a few steps eyes wide. "You can't see him I won't allow it. You haven't even given me a chance!" Isaac growls out. "Isaac stop please." Paul whimpers panic and fear overwhelming him as Isaac advances on him menacingly. "Stop this please." Paul stumbles back several more steps and falls down. Isaac takes several steps towards him but stops when the wave of terror hits him in the face like a glass of ice water. Paul is covered in snow whimpering "Please don't hurt me." Backing away from him on the ground tears streaking his face. "Paul I'm sorry let me help you." "NO!" Paul yells "Stay away from me." He pleads finally getting to his feet Paul turns and starts to run away. Isaac surges forward and grabs Paul's shoulder "Paul please I'm sorry!" Paul rounds on him so quickly Isaac doesn't see the uppercut that connects cleanly with the underside of his jaw. There is a loud crack as his head is snapped back by the force of the blow. Paul whimpers in pain and darts across the street cradling his hand as Isaac shakes his head trying to clear his vision. As the pain dies down reality sinks in and he realizes what he's done. He quickly pulls out his phone and calls Stiles. "What have you done?" Stiles says with a touch of anger. "Stiles! You have to help me." Isaac rasps out between sobs that are starting to overtake him as the enormity of his mistake sets in. "It's Paul…I've scared him…He was with somebody else and I got mad and he's run away." Isaac manages to get out. "Oh Isaac...." Stiles says. "Can you make it home or do you want me to come get you?" "What am I going to do Stiles he's going to hate me now I've made my mate hate me." Isaac cries out all but collapsing onto a bench.

He winces slightly when he feels Stiles yank on the pack bond in a way that everyone knows means to check in. "Where are you? Town square right?" Stiles asks using the bond to get a rough idea of Isaac's location. "Yes." Isaac replies with no emotion. "Scott and Danny are closest to you." Isaac hears Stiles talking on another phone "Scott go get Isaac and bring him home, have Danny track Paul and make sure he's OK. Isaac was upset and Paul got scared. Make sure he is safe." Returning to the phone he was talking to Isaac on "OK Scott's coming to you Danny will make sure Paul is OK just sit tight OK? Isaac?" Not caring to hear anymore Isaac lets the phone drop from his hand into the snow as he falls back further onto the bench. Staring at the fountain he and Paul had made their wishes at Isaac shudders tears raining from his eyes. He ignores Stiles's voice still coming from his phone as his world crashes down around him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you found him yet?" Scott asks Danny. Scott and Isaac are on their way home while Danny tries to track down Paul. Isaac's staring out the window of the car not saying anything. "It's hard to find his scent." Danny voice comes over the speaker phone. "The wind is picking up." Danny is pacing slowly around the area of the square trying to pick up the frightened humans scent. "It's gone I've lost it." Isaac closes his eyes and looks down at his lap. "Wait…. I hear someone sounds like they are hyperventilating. It's Paul!" Danny rushes towards the sound coming from an alley way. As he quickly walks down the alley the panicked breathing stops and he sees a gloved hand fall limply to the ground next to a dumpster. Stepping around the dumpster Danny finds Paul slumped against the cold metal. "He's passed out I think he was having a panic attack. Should I take him home?" "Deaton's" Isaac croaks out. "His hand is hurt I heard the bone break when he hit me." Isaac says tears flowing down his anguished face. "OK I'm hanging up and taking him there now. Call him and let him know we're on our way. Talk to you both soon."

Danny pockets his phone and stoops down effortlessly picking up the unconscious human. He quickly walks deeper in to the alley and keeps to the service areas to avoid attention. In a few minutes he's at the back door to the clinic. Deaton opens the door as he approaches. "Good afternoon Danny, Scott just called. Bring him this way please. Deaton leads the way to an examination room in the back of the clinic. Danny is very familiar with this room. Himself and every other member of the pack having been treated here several times over the years. Danny lays Paul gently on the table before looking up towards the front of the clinic with a puzzled look on his face. His phone rings a second later. "We're here but not coming in he insisted on being close. Could you leave your phone on speaker? I'll mute on this end. The room is warded so we can't hear what's going on otherwise." Scott says over the phone. "Scott and Isaac want to listen." Danny says setting his phone to speaker mode and setting it out of the way. Deaton nods and begins examining Paul. "I believe he had a panic attack and passed out. He….Isaac scared him. Paul has some trauma in his past and Isaac triggered this when he got upset with him. You'll need to check his hands he hit Isaac and he said he heard a bone break." Deaton raises his eyebrows. "He struck Isaac? I take it he doesn't know….." Danny shakes his head. "No he doesn't." Danny looks at Paul then up at Deaton and mouth's the word *mate*. Deaton's eyes open wide "Really?" "Yes they just met a few days ago.. Nothing's been said yet….. About _anything._ "I see." Deaton says pulling Paul's gloves off and examining his hands. "This normally isn't how those types of situations go but I understand things rarely go as we'd like in this town." The doctor says.

"He has a fracture in two fingers. I can secure them and prescribe some pain medication. Out in the car Isaac sobs quietly. Looking at Scott with tear filled eyes Isaac whimpers out "I don't deserve him, he's hurt…. because of me and my stupidity. He's been hurt so badly already and now he's hurt again because lost my temper." Scott pulls Isaac close hugging him tightly. "Isaac this isn't the end of the world. It'll take some work but you can fix this. We'll all help. I promise you. We'll make him understand."

As the doctor is taping his hand Paul groans slightly before waking up. He immediately stiffens and tries to stand up. "Paul its OK you're safe!" Danny says quickly. "Danny? Where am I?" Paul asks looking around the room fearfully. "You're in my clinic. I'm Dr. Deaton. Danny found you unconscious in an alley and brought you here. You've got two fractures in your hand. I've taped it up for now and will give you something you can take for the pain. It'll be sore for a while but will heal fine." Paul looks down at his hand with a haunted look on his face. "Isaac." He says quietly. Danny moves closer to the table. "I'll give you two a few minutes." Deaton says before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. "Stiles called me and Scott. Isaac called him after it happened. He's pretty upset." Danny says softly. "Thanks for finding me Danny. I don't remember much after I hit him." "I'm sorry for what happened Paul." Danny says. _Especially since I'm the one that sent him after you._ Danny thinks. "I guess I should have known huh?" Paul says sadly. "Known what?" Danny asks rolling a stool over to the table and sitting on it. "I should have known it was too good to be true. That Isaac could be….." Paul trails off shaking his head. "Isaac is a great guy I promise you. He is _not_ abusive. There are just…Things you don't know." Paul scoffs. "He seemed like a pretty typical abusive ass hole to me. Saw me having lunch with someone and immediately flipped out. You know while I'd still hate him for it I might have respected him a little more if he'd at least had the balls to confront me at Ella's to show he was man enough to run off his competition. He didn't though he waited until I was alone. Then immediately starting acting like some….territorial….jack ass. You know the funny thing, I told Jeff I wasn't interested. That I'd just started something with someone else and that I wanted to see how that went. Give it a chance. Jeff was gracious, and a total good sport about it. Nice guys aren't that easy to find and I put him off in favor of Isaac." Danny sighs "Isaac is a nice guy Paul you have to believe me." "Danny, he yanked me out of that store and drug me across the street like some misbehaving child. It was all I could do to stay on my feet. When I did finally stumble he yanked me so hard he nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. He growled actually growled at me like some kind of wild animal. What kind of good guy treats someone like that? Especially after….knowing…what he knows…" Paul's face clouds and he looks down. He blinks rapidly trying to hold back the tears.

"I can't do this. It's what I get for being stupid enough to think… You know I actually thought maybe I could stay here. Have a life with Isaac. When I'm with him I feel free, safe, important. You guys, his friends. You all seem like the family I wish I had." Danny smiles warmly at this. Paul shakes his head and frowns. "I barely know him and I'm already planning the wedding. Stupid faggot…. Blind optimism like that is what got me hurt in the first place." Danny frowns at Paul's words at a loss for what to say. Paul sniffs softly and wipes angrily at his eyes before continuing. "I'm calling my recruiter Monday. You've been really good to me I'm not going to leave you hanging. As soon as the project is done though I'm leaving."

"No!" Isaac says and tries to get out of the car. Paul's words had cut through him like a blade. Knowing that Paul felt about him like that seems like a just punishment for what he had done. Paul leaving though is just unbearable. Isaac had already accepted that Paul would not want anything to do with him ever again. He'd already been planning on ways he could keep his mate safe from afar. Paul leaving though is just more than Isaac can bear. Scott grabs him and pulls him back in. "No not now we have to fix what you've done first." "He's going to leave me Scott! I have to…tell him I'm sorry beg him to forgive me!" Isaac blurts out pulling against Scott. "Isaac listen to me!" Scott says pulling Isaac roughly back in to his seat. "If you go in there now he's going to withdraw even further. He's scared of you. You fucked up Isaac! You found something precious and you've nearly driven him away! If you go in there now you'll lose him for good. You have to let us lay the ground work for him to accept you back." Isaac stills and looks down at his hands. "What can I do Scott? I can't lose him. After Neal….I… I can't Scott help me…please help me." Isaac shudders, his anguished wails filling the car as he breaks down. Scott wraps his arms around his devastated pack mate and does his best to comfort him. "I know its hard Isaac I know." Remembering the accident and the loss of their pack mate brings tears to Scott's eyes. "Danny already knows what has to happen just listen in and we'll take this one step at a time."

Danny's eyes go wide. "Leave? Oh Paul please don't do that." "Why not?" Paul scoffs. "This town is too small I don't want to be running in to Isaac every time I walk out the door. I like everything else about this town but I can't stay here wondering if I'm going to run in to him every time I go to the grocery store. I'll find someplace else." Danny sighs shaking his head. "OK look. The project you're on, has at least a month to go. You'll still be a long way from the end of your contract so I assume you'll give two weeks' notice right?" Paul looks at Danny a moment but nods yes. "Ok well then that gives me two weeks to prove to you it would be a mistake to leave." Danny holds out his hand when Paul starts to say something. "There is something special between you and Isaac. Something that doesn't happen very often. I'm not sure if you felt it but the rest of us…. We can see it. That type of…..bond happens once maybe twice in a lifetime if you're lucky. Give me two weeks to prove to you that you'll not only be safe with Isaac but that you'll never want to leave. I've known Isaac Lahey since we were freshmen in high school. He's been through a ton of bad stuff. I'm not trying to give an excuse for what he did. There are some things in his past that while aren't my place to tell could explain what happened. Just _please_ believe me when I say you and Isaac have something really special." "Danny…..I don't know…I….." "OK look if in two weeks you still feel the way you do right now. I'll not only personally kick Isaac's ass for running off the best virtualization guy I've ever worked with but I'll write you a letter of recommendation and help you find something somewhere else. I have contacts all over the country and know a ton of people who would kill for someone like you. Deal?" Danny smiles and holds out his hand. Paul says nothing for a minute but finally nods silently and shakes Danny's hand. Offering his left hand since his right is taped and throbbing painfully.

Out in the car Isaac has relaxed considerably. "He's really good." He says to Scott. Scott smiles "Of course he is. It's one of the many reasons I married him." Isaac slumps back against the seat and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" He says softly. Just then both wolves look behind them as the familiar sound Stiles's Jeep meets their ears. The baby blue Jeep pulls in to the parking lot quickly sliding a little bit in the snow. Stiles and Derek climb out and walk over to Scott's car. Both men slip in to the back seat closing the doors against the wind and snow. "How bad is it?" Stiles asks. "He's got two fractures from where he clocked Isaac. Danny's managed to get him to commit to two weeks before he gives notice, contacts his recruiter and leaves." "Leaves?" Derek says. "Yeah Paul's planning on leaving as soon as the project he is working on is finished. " "Oh boy." Stiles says. He reaches over the seat and squeezes Isaac's shoulder. "How you holding up pup?" Isaac looking down says nothing. He shrugs his shoulders. Stiles looks at Derek who frowns. "Isaac everyone makes mistakes. You do remember that the full moon is tomorrow right? We all are a lot more likely to say or do things like this. It's our time of the month dude." "He was scared Stiles….Of me I scared him I put fear in his eyes. How am I supposed to explain that to someone who has been _tortured_. Oh I'm sorry I was a dick to you I can get violent around this time every month. I'm a werewolf but don't worry you're safe with me forget the part where I nearly dislocated your arm and made you fear for your life." Isaac says bitterly. "He's not scared of your wolf though." Derek says. Isaac looks up then turns around in his seat a small look of hope on his face. "You're right he's not at least I still have that…."

"Mr. Brace if you're feeling well enough you're free to go there is no charge." Deaton says walking back in to the examination room. "Really are you sure? On a Saturday?" Paul says incredulously. "No charge, we take care of our own. If you have any sharp pains or swelling let me know." Paul nods and looks to Danny. "Do you mind taking me to get my Toyota?" "Not at all are you ready to go?" Paul slides off the table and follows Danny out of the room. Out in the lobby Danny pauses acting like he forgot something. "I think I left my phone in there I'll be right back." Looking around the lobby Paul raises his eye brow and looks at Deaton. "Are you a veterinarian?" A faint smile graces the doctor's face "Some days. I have a… nonstandard practice." "Ah." Paul says looking around at all the pet supplies.

Back in the exam room Danny has picked up his phone. "Guys I need a car fast." Scott unmutes the phone. "Takes ours Isaac and I will ride with Stiles and Derek. Come on guys we need to leave before Paul sees us. I'm leaving the keys in the car baby see you soon." Danny smiles warmly at Scott's sweetness. "Love you see you in a bit." Danny waits a moment until he hears the clatter of Stiles's old Jeep fade in to the distance. Pocketing his phone he walks about out to the lobby. "Found it!" he says. "Ready to go?" Paul nods yes "Thank you very much for taking care of me Dr. Deaton." "You're quite welcome Paul please be careful and call me if you need anything." Deaton says offering his business card to Paul as he and Danny walk out the door in to the cold. Danny leads Paul over to his car and they both get in. "Does the veterinarian normally handle broken bones and give our free medication?" Danny seems to be at a loss for words for a moment. "He's a friend of the family I guess you could say." He finally says. "I see." Is all Paul says. "Need to make any stops?" Danny asks eager to move on to a safer topic. "All I want to do right now is take a long hot shower and go to sleep." "I'm really sorry for all this." Danny says. Paul looks over at him. "He's really lucky to have a friend like you standing up for him." Danny shrugs. "We all do stupid things. He's kept me and Scott together more than once over the years."

A few moments later they pull up at the dealership. "So you're all fixed up?" Danny says. "Yeah apparently it was just a rotted vacuum hose. Normally I wouldn't worry about a check engine light but in this weather I didn't want to get stranded anywhere. It's got over 300,000 miles on it so things like this are going to happen." Paul shrugs. "Typical Toyota life span." Danny chuckles. "When Scott and I first moved in together we desperately needed a car. We really didn't have much money. I had this beat up old Yaris my parents bought me when I was 16 that got totaled right before we moved in together. He had this bike he'd been riding since High School. Great on gas but you just can't really carry groceries on a dirt bike you know? So we scraped up what little money we had and got this ancient Toyota Corolla. It had 275,000 miles when we bought it. I hated that car." Danny says laughing. "No AC no heat, but it just would not die. We both didn't go to college right after High School. There were other….things going on at the time. That car got us both through college and countless trips. It never once broke down one us. By the time we graduated and had jobs making decent money. I was almost sad to see it go. It had 350,000 miles on it when we traded it in on this car. I miss it sometimes until it gets hot or cold and then not so much." Danny finishes smiling and shaking his head fondly at the memory. Paul smiles tiredly and puts his hand on Danny's arm. "Hey thanks….. You know for… being there….being my friend." Danny smiles a big genuine smile. He knows that Paul is putting on a brave face. His scent giving away the turmoil of his emotions. Not knowing what he can say to ease Paul's mind he chooses to let it go. "It's no problem at all. We take care of our own." _There's that phrase again._ Paul thinks. "Well I'll see you Monday, enjoy the rest of your weekend." Paul says smiling slightly moving to get out of the car when Danny puts his hand on his shoulder. "Hey I want you to know if you need someone to talk to you can call me. Text me or whatever. Any of us we'll be there for you. You know that right?" Paul nods "Yeah Isaac put everyone's number in my phone. Thanks Danny." Paul climbs out of the car and heads towards the office to pay for the repairs. Danny sits there for a moment. _He is seconds away from breaking down. God damn it…_ Danny pulls out of the dealership but parks just around the corner focusing on Paul's racing heartbeat. He can hear him talking to the cashier in the dealership. Can hear him struggling to keep his voice even. Danny frowns when he hears the cashier ask Paul if he is ok.

Bill and Jessica are parked across the street from the dealership. They had seen Paul drop off the vehicle but had lost him in the traffic afterwards. "Danny not Isaac." She says pulling her phone out and sending a text message. "Wonder where lover boy is?" Bill says glaring at Danny's car as it pulls away. Moments later Paul comes out and climbs in his Forerunner. Once the door is closed and locked he closes his eyes and lets the tears fall.

Danny shakes his head when he hears Paul's heart wrenching sobs. _Damn it._

To Wild Bunch: Someone please text or call Paul. He's winding up to a panic attack at the Toyota dealership.

From Stiles: I'll call him. Everyone else but Isaac please text him later let him know he's not alone. Send some love over the bond if you can.

Paul hears his phone start to ring he pulls it from his coat pocket with shaking hands and looks at the display. _Stiles._ Paul thinks. Things start to slowly not seem quite so bad. Looking around as if trying to see the invisible arms holding him Paul shivers slightly. Warmth and comfort gently pushing his grief and panic down to a manageable level.

To Stiles: Hey sorry I can't really talk now. Later?

From Stiles: No problem. Can I help with anything? Need anything?

Letting out a jagged exhale Paul turns the key starting the engine and fastens his belt.

To Stiles: I'm ok just going to go get some sleep. Thanks Stiles.

From Stiles: No problem please let me know if I can help. Get some rest.

Feeling calm enough to drive Paul shifts in to gear and pulls out of the dealership. The hunters not far behind. Paul pulls his jacket tighter wishing the engine would warm up so he could get some heat. Driving slowly he heads out of town towards the preserve. When Paul turns into the preserve Bill and Jessica drop way back and slowly follow. Stopping at the ranger station so as to not arouse suspicion.. "Looks like he's home for the day." Jessica says. Eventually Paul is pulling up to the gate blocking off the camp ground. He climbs out of the now warm cab and wrestles with the gate. Having a bit of difficulty due to his injured hand. He's finally able to get it open and pulls through before jumping out and going back to close and lock the gate behind him. Minutes later he's pulling up to his Airstream. Looking around at all the undisturbed snow Paul has a thought. _I hope my wolf if safe and warm someplace._

"Whats wrong?" Stiles says when he sees Isaac leaning forward on the couch with his head in his hands like he's in pain. "My head it won't stop pounding." Isaac says miserably. "Wolves don't get headaches normally." Stiles says concern heavy in his voice. "Think I don't know that?" Isaac huffs. Derek walks into the room. "When did it start?" he asks. Isaac shrugs his shoulders "I don't know few hours ago." "Think Isaac it's important. Did it start at the clinic?" Isaac is quiet for a moment before looking up. "It started right after Paul woke up." Stiles looks to Derek quickly. Derek nods. "The mate bond is damaged." Stiles says. "He's pulling away from you mentally." Isaac shivers. "It feels like I have an ice sickle in my brain. We haven't mated yet how can it be so strong?" "It's because he's your mate not just someone you're in love with. Mate bonds are different. He's most likely not even aware of it yet. You won't die if you don't get him back but you'll be pretty miserable for a while. His negative thoughts about you are weakening it causing the pain." "Will it get better if he goes to Paul?" Stiles asks. "As upset as he is with Isaac it's more likely to sever it." "How about as a wolf?" Isaac asks. Both Derek and Stiles grin. "I guess it's a good thing you had not told him about us yet." Derek says. Isaac walks to the door shedding clothes as he goes. Once naked Isaac shifts quickly to wolf and bounds off in to the forest.

Paul is lying in bed trying to sleep but his brain refuses to shut down. He keeps thinking about Isaac. _Even after what he did I'm worried about him. Maybe I'm over reacting._ Sighing Paul turns over for what has to be the 20th time and closes his eyes.

Isaac had run nonstop once he'd shifted. Slowing to a walk he crosses Paul's camp site. He can smell the sadness and loneliness from his mate heavy in the air. He makes his way to the door of the camper and starts yipping and pawing at the door. Hearing Paul moving about inside Isaac yips louder until the door opens and a shocked Paul looks down at him. "What are you doing out there in the cold?" Isaac puts his head in the door and looks up at Paul seemingly asking permission. "You really better not eat me puppy." Paul chuckles stepping back and letting Isaac in the door. He closes the door and takes the few steps needed to reach the kitchen area. Grabbing a bottle of water he takes a couple of the pain pills Deaton had given him then walks back to sit on the bed. Isaac presses against Paul's legs whining and pawing at him gently. _Please forgive me._ Isaac thinks. He is so happy to be in the presence of his mate that he doesn't notice the pain in his head has died down significantly. "Been a really shitty day puppy. I'm probably not very good company. Isaac's turned out to be a real ass hole. Isaac whines and jumps up on the bed behind Paul and presses on him until Paul laughs and lies down. Isaac lays down next to Paul careful of his weight and lays his head on his chest. Paul reaches up and strokes Isaac's head. "He thought I was cheating on him I guess. Too bad he didn't know I was telling Jeff I was already seeing someone. I don't even know if I could say I'm seeing someone though you know? We'd only gone out two times. We just had our first kiss last night. Why does he think suddenly that I'm his property? What really hurts though is that he _knows_ puppy. Maybe not all the details but he knows I've been hurt before….I _trusted_ him…." Isaac whines pitifully and scooches his body firmly against Paul's side. Paul sighs "He made me feel safe. Like you do." Paul sits up a bit and looks in to Isaac's eyes for a moment a look of confusion on his face. After a moment Paul shakes his head "Those pills Deaton gave me are making me imagine things. Never had anything work so fast." _That's because you'll never find anything like that in a normal pharmacy._ Isaac thinks. Staring at the ceiling of the camper Paul says. "There is something about the people here puppy. No not everyone just Isaac and his friends." Paul blinks slowly as the pain medication takes effect. "sssolmosst like… th..they know sssomthinggg bout mee." Paul slurs as his eyes flutter before he goes limp. Isaac gently licks Paul's face before settling back down and listening to the steady thump of his mates heartbeat. _I promise I'll earn your trust back. I promise._

Outside in the trees Stiles and Scott turn and start walking back to the house. "Think he's going to figure it out?" Scott asks. "Doubtful. Most people don't go from 'there is something about the people here' To 'werewolves'" Stiles says with a grin. "What if he realized the sense of comfort he gets from Isaac is the same sense he gets from his 'puppy'?" Scott says. "I guess that would depend on him. Some might chalk it up to just a general feeling of security. Not that the feeling is related to one individual." Scott makes an agreeable sound but says nothing. "He seems more hurt than angry. Hurt that Isaac would act like that. I think that's a good thing don't you?" Scott says as they both climb over a fallen tree. Stiles is quiet for a moment before responding. "I don't think he is quite done with Isaac yet. He probably feels the pull of the mate bond but doesn't realize it. I think his curiosity will keep him around long enough for Isaac to make it up to him." "Good.. I think they are good for each other. Isaac needs the anchor to calm his instincts, Paul needs a safe place. Someone to look after him. He also just seems like a genuine nice guy." Stiles grunts in agreement. "Yeah I think we're going to be OK. We just have to be careful and not scare him off."


	10. Chapter 10

Paul wakes to find something warm and moist nuzzled behind his ear. Rolling over slowly he sees his wolf laying there looking back at him. Before he can say anything he gets a wet wide tongue across the face. Sputtering and laughing Paul jerks back and ends up falling out of the bed with a thump. He sits on the floor and looks up at the bed to see his wolf sitting there mouth open tail wagging. "Laugh it up fuzz ball!" he chuckles _Uh oh another Star Wars fan._ Isaac thinks wagging his tail looking down at Paul's happy face. Standing and stretching Paul reaches out and rubs Isaac's head. Isaac admires the tight muscles in Paul's stomach as he stretches slowly. His soft loose boxer briefs leaving little to the imagination. "I don't know if it's the pills or the company but I had a great night's sleep. Probably the best I've had in years."

Paul's smile slowly fades and he gets a sad look on his face. His shoulders drop and his frown deepens. Isaac "yips" at him softly. Looking at the big wolf Paul sighs. "Just thinking about Isaac. Just….wishing things had turned out differently. I thought….." Paul sighs sits down heavily on the bed next to Isaac and puts his arm around him. "I don't know what I thought puppy. Nothing left now except to finish my contract and leave I guess. Isaac whines softly and rubs his head against Paul's gently. _Please don't give up on me, on us._ The saddened wolf thinks. "Part of me thinks I'm over reacting. Making a huge deal out of nothing he didn't actually hurt me. The other part of me though, remembers the look in his eyes. The anger. I'm scared Puppy. I don't want to be hurt any more. He must really be angry with me. I would have thought he would have called, texted came by or something by now." Paul sighs again and stands slowly going over to the kitchen area he pulls some orange juice out of the refrigerator and pours some in to a glass. "I'd offer you some but something tells me wolves don't like orange juice. I imagine you probably need to use the rest room, or eat a bunny or something." Paul reaches over and opens the door. Isaac jumps down off the bed and walks over to Paul. He rubs himself on Paul's legs walking around him a few times and licks at his hand before going over to the door and hoping out in to the snow. Paul steps over to the door and sees Isaac walking slowly towards the trees. "Bye puppy you're welcome any time." Paul says before pulling the door closed. With a sigh he turns some music on and steps into the bathroom to take a shower.

Isaac races through the woods at top speed back to the house reaching the porch he shifts back to human to open the door before he sprints upstairs where he knew Stiles would have put his clothes. Seeing his phone on his night table plugged in to the charger he smiles "Thank you Stiles." He says "You're welcome pup." Comes the affectionate response from his pack mother from down stairs. Isaac types out a quick message.

To Paul: Can I see you today? Please say yes.

Isaac gently sets the phone back down as if he's setting Paul down and stares at it a moment. There is a knock on his door frame and he turns to see Derek standing there. "How did it go?" he asks. "He doesn't hate me." Isaac says evenly. "I think he's still planning on leaving though. I can fix this I just have to prove to him he's safe. I think we'll be OK." Derek nods. "Good. Mates are rare you have to be careful. If you run him off don't expect another one to fall in to your lap." The Alpha says sternly. "I won't Derek I promise. I'll do whatever it takes. I just asked him if I could see him. I'm not sure what his response will be." "You're going to have to tell him soon. If you keep letting him confide in you as a wolf and he finds out what you are you could lose his trust again." The younger wolf nods going over to the closet and pulling out a bathrobe to cover his nakedness. "I know I just have to figure out the right way to do it." "How to tell your significant other you are a Werewolf. Maybe that'll be the title of my next book." Stiles says stepping next to Derek and leaning against his mate. Isaac smiles before continuing "I want him to know. I want to give him the option of backing out I won't trap him." "Good." Stiles says with a chuckle. "Last thing you need to do is bind yourself to someone for life who ends up hating you for it." "Thanks guys. I'm going to take a shower and hopefully take him to lunch." Isaac says before stepping into his attached bathroom. Stiles takes Derek's hand and leads him away. "What would you like for dinner sexy wolf?"

Paul finishes up in the shower appreciating for about the 100th time the limitless hot water the inline water heater he had installed allowed him. In a cloud of steam he steps out of the tiny bathroom and sits down at his laptop. Glancing at his phone he notices the indicator light blinking so he picks it up and checks for messages.

From Isaac: Can I see you today? Please say yes.

Paul huffs out a breath and thinks for a moment his stomach a pit of nerves as a barrage of mostly negative emotions briefly over take him.

To Isaac: No

Paul slaps his phone down on the table angrily glaring at it for a moment. He's about to send another message and tell Isaac what he can go do with himself when he remembers what Danny had said. About he and Isaac having something special. He knows that Isaac is special. He feels _good_ around Isaac. Paul slumps back in his seat. _What am I going to do about this?_

Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen when they both look up towards the direction of Isaac's room. The pulse of sadness making them both shiver. They get up and hurry upstairs to find Isaac laying on his bed with his phone on his chest eyes closed and both hands squeezed against his temples. They can both feel the pain coming from Isaac. "He won't see me." He says. "How can I fix it if he won't see me?" He asks looking at his Alpha and pack mom with tears in his eyes. Stiles is about to say something when his phone beeps.

From Paul: Your offer still on? Could use a friendly face.

Stiles smiles. "He'll see me though." Isaac looks up hopefully. "Really? What did he say?" crowding the two Isaac jumps off the bed and cranes his neck to see the screen of Stiles's phone. "You two are going to be on your own for lunch today.

To Paul: Hungry? Lunch?

From Paul: Yes actually. Meet you at Peter's?

Stiles raises an eye brow. "What is it?" Isaac asks. "He wants to have lunch at Peter's." Isaac's eyes light up. Stiles shakes his head quickly. "You're not going to hide in the back and listen. We can't keep violating his trust and expect things to work out." Isaac slumps defeated. "Will you tell me what he says?" Stiles turns and walks out of the room. "Of course, within reason anyway." Isaac stands up and looks at his Alpha with pleading eyes. "Stiles come on!" Isaac yells. Derek chuckles before shrugging at Isaac and following Stiles down the stairs.

"You know how this works Isaac everyone in the pack goes to Stiles because he knows when to keep things to himself." "It's lunch not confessional." Isaac says following him down. "It's interesting that out of everyone he's asking me." Stiles says grabbing his coat and hat. "Could it be a pack thing?" Isaac says coming to the bottom of the stairs and watching Derek help Stiles with his coat. Derek shrugs. "Maybe on some level. It's hard to say he's somewhat connected to the pack by our acceptance of him. Being human and unmated though I don't know what's pack instinct and what's just coincidence." "Hey maybe it's just my winning personality." Stiles says making a face. Derek pulls him in to a kiss. "Be careful." Stiles gives Derek a quick hug before opening the door. "Never fear my baby will keep me safe." He says walking out on to the porch. "It's that rattle trap of a Jeep you won't let me replace that I'm worried about." Stiles winks at Derek and tromps through the snow over to his old blue Jeep. Waving triumphantly when it starts…..after three attempts.

Peter is looking at the door with a slight smile on his face when Stiles walks in. He had felt his Alpha's mate getting closer long before he'd heard the distinct clatter of the old Jeep. "Hey Peter." Stiles says with a smile. "Stiles?" Peter says with a raised eye brow. "What I can't come see you?" Peter huffs out a snort. "I don't often get the pleasure of visiting with just you. I take it someone is joining you? How is dear Isaac by the way? How bad are the headaches?" Stiles cuts short his snarky retort when he picks up on the sincerity from the older wolf. "He's tolerating them as best he can. He's more concerned with Paul's well being though. Actually Paul is meeting me here. I was hoping we could have a quiet table to talk." Peter's eyes light up. "Ah, trying to talk the wayward mate out of leaving town. I have the perfect table to remind him of happier times. Do we have any information on who hurt him?" Stiles shakes his head at the question. "No just that someone in Texas lead him to believe they were interested and then he and his friends beat and burned him." Peter growls low and dangerous. Stiles looks at Peter sharply. Stiles often forgets that behind the smugness and superiority complex is a dangerous and damaged man. The fire had taken not only nearly all of Peter's family but also his mate and children. "He's pack Stiles. Whether he knows it or not. People do _not_ hurt my pack and get away with it." Stiles reaches out a comforting hand and squeezes Peters arm looking towards the parking lot when he hears someone pull up.

"There he is." Stiles says. "Goodness you can already smell the misery. Do hurry and get him and Isaac back together." Peter says shaking his head just before Paul pulls the door open. "Paul!" Stiles says stepping forward stopping at Paul's weak smile. "Can I?" Stiles asks arms out questioningly. Paul steps forward nodding and embraces Stiles. It feels so comforting. Paul grips Stiles tightly and tries not to burst in to tears. "It's going to be OK Paul I promise." Stiles whispers in Paul's ear while rubbing his back when Paul starts to shake slightly. Paul calms down and steps back from Stiles blinking the tears back and nods to Peter. "Hi Peter it's nice to see you again." Peter smiles warmly at Paul. "It's nice to see you as well, if you two will follow me I have a private table." Stiles gestures for Paul to follow Peter. Seated at the same table he'd been at the other day Paul relaxes slightly. "I don't need a menu." Paul says when Peter offers him one. "Lasagna and ice water for you. Stiles?" "Uh actually I'd like the tortellini." Peter smiles warmly. "Same please." Stiles replies with a grin. Peter nods and steps away from the table giving Paul a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Paul fixes Stiles with a sad look. "Is he OK?" he asks knowing Stiles will know who he is talking about. "He's fine. Feels like a total jack ass for treating you like that but he's OK." "Is he angry with me?" Paul asks in a small voice looking down and messing with his napkin. Stiles raises an eye brow. "No, actually it's quite the opposite. He's worried you'll never want to see him again." Paul sighs leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to come right out and ask." Stiles nods for Paul to continue. "Do I have to worry about him hurting me?" Paul continues. Stiles shakes his head. "Never. He would never hurt you. He…." Stiles stops and sighs shaking his head. "It's not really my place to tell you, but you need to understand. Isaac's had a lot happen to him over the years. Horrible home life. His brother was KIA, he mother died shortly thereafter. Abusive father who also passed away not soon after Isaac started high school. He made it through all that somehow. His Dad really hurt him though. Beating his child wasn't good enough. He had to mentally abuse Isaac as well. He had convinced him he was worthless, no good that no one would ever want him. This made him withdrawn and on the surface anyway cool and aloof.

Unfortunately due to his ridiculous good looks he's attracted a lot of flakes over the years. People who just wanted to use him for sex, or something pretty to have on their arm. They either didn't truly care about him or were unable to deal with his emotional state. He was never able to make anything work with the few good ones he found because he felt he didn't deserve it. That they were just going to leave him anyway. It left him very angry and very jaded. Then he met Neal."

Stiles stops for a moment and seems to be trying to collect himself. "Neal was…. very good for Isaac. He knew when to be patient and back off and when to press. He put up with Isaac's baggage and refused to let Isaac self-sabotage. They loved each other dearly. They were inseparable. For the first time ever Isaac was truly happy. The things that his father did to him seemed to finally be fading away." Stiles stops and wipes at the tear making its way down his cheek. "What happened?" Paul asks softly reaching across the table with his one good hand to offer comfort to Stiles. "There was an accident. Neal was away on business. One the way home his car went off the road." Stiles pauses trying to not see the images off the burnt up car or hear Isaac's anguished screams when he'd been told. Isaac had shifted fully to wolf and vanished in to the forest when he could no longer stand the grief. His devastated howls filling the night. After 3 months Derek, worried that the misery would eventually drive the broken wolf feral had finally tracked him down and forced him to come home.

"Isaac hasn't been the same since. He's been slowly getting better. Talking more, going out with us. Eating regularly. This last year has been pretty good for him. Then you came along." Stiles smiles at Paul. "Paul it's like you put the light back in his eyes. When he talks about you he almost glows. I know it's no excuse for why he acted like he did. I just hope maybe you can understand why he reacted so strongly when he thought he was going to lose you." Stiles nods to Peter when he sets their food down brushing against both men slightly before leaving the room.

Paul chews his food thinking about what Stiles had told him while they eat in silence. "OK." He finally says seeming coming to some decision.

"So how did you and Derek meet?" Paul asks. Stiles smiles raising his eye brows. "We met when I was in High School. We pretty much hated each other. He thought I was loud annoying and irresponsible. He was angsty, broody, and violent. We just kept running in to each other though. We had mutual friends and circumstances kept throwing us together in all sorts of crazy situations. After a while I started to see that there was more there than a scowl and leather jacket. He'd been hurt quite a bit. There was a fire he lost nearly his whole family. His Uncle Peter is all he has left. That much loss so young hurts people in ways you don't often encounter. I could relate to a small degree because I'd lost my mother when I was younger. One night quite by surprise we realized what all our friends had apparently known for quite a while. We were in love with each other."

Stiles cocks his head to the side and peers intently at Paul for a moment. "Totally not trying to manipulate you here but when I saw you and Isaac together… It reminded me of how Derek and I are. We argue we fight. We push each others limits. But we love each other unquestionably. I know he will always be there for me and me him. I want you and Isaac to have that." "They really can be quite sickening at times." Peter says coming around the corner. Stiles smirks at him. "Can I get either of you anything else?" he asks placing a gentle hand on Paul's shoulder. "Nothing more for me thanks." Paul says reaching for his wallet. Peter squeezes gently. "On the house, friends of the family eat free." "Are you sure?" Paul asks looking up at Peter. "Absolutely. Hopefully we can convince you to be more than just a friend of the family someday." With another squeeze Peter moves off. "Sounds like it's getting busy up front I better go and make sure everything's running smoothly. See you both soon." Paul turns and smiles at Stiles's grin. "You're lucky. Peter doesn't like most people. He barely tolerates me most of the time. What are you up to after this?" Pursing his lips for a moment Paul nods at some internal dialog and says "I'm going to see if my boyfriend wants to spend some time with me." "Really?" Stiles says happily practically clapping his hands. "Isaac will be so happy." Paul pulls out his phone.

To Isaac: Busy?

Not five seconds later his phone buzzes. Stiles smirks at Paul who almost drops the phone in surprise not expecting a reply so soon.

From Isaac: No not at all would you want to maybe do something if you're not busy at all or anything?

Paul smiles at the rambling message before replying.

To Isaac: I have some errands to run would like some company. Meet me at my place?

Stiles laughs looking down at his phone "You've made his year he's so excited."

From Isaac: Awesome so I'll see you soon.

Paul smiles and stands up Stiles follows him out to the front of the restaurant. "Have a good time Paul. You should drop by the house sometime I make a mean steak." Stiles says stepping over next to Peter who looks at him with a raised eye brow. "That sounds like a plan. Well I'm going to head home and change see you two later." Paul waves and steps out in to the cold. Stiles looks at Peter a moment. "You're right you don't often see me on my own. So how about some quality time? Can I help you with the lunch crowd?" Peter recovers from his shock quickly and hands Stiles a stack of menus and gestures to the people queuing up by the host stand.

A bit later Stiles and Peter are talking about some changes to the menu when Stiles gets a faraway look. "If you're not interested…" Peter starts but stops when Stiles holds up his hand. Stiles yanks on the pack bond. He gets an answering tug back almost immediately from everyone. Stiles looks at Peter. "Something's not right." "What is it?" Peter asks setting the menu down. "I don't know it's just.." Stiles rolls his shoulders and neck like he's trying to work out a kink. "Anyway I'm sorry. I agree though you're probably carrying too many items on the menu. You can probably save on food cost if you cut back on the lower selling entrees that require specific or unique….." Stiles trails off and tugs on the bond again. Peter winces but says nothing. Moments later everyone has tugged back." Stiles shakes his head and looks at Peter. "Seasonal menus maybe?" Peter purses his lips in contemplation eyes darting to Stiles a moment later when he yanks on the pack bond again. "I'm about to throw you out in the snow if you don't stop that." He says with exasperation. Just then Stiles's phone rings and beeps at the same time. Text from Isaac call from Dad. Stiles quickly looks at the text from Isaac his stomach clenching when he sees the message. "Hey Dad what's up." Stiles says. "Stiles that friend you and Isaac helped out the other day with those muggers. What's his last name?" Stiles stiffens and closes his eyes. "Brace." He says softly. The phone is quiet for a moment. "Stiles…There's been an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM cliffhanger. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are probably going to slow a bit. I know where I want things to go it's just getting there that's being difficult at the moment. I also have some distractions right now taking away from the time I like to spend writing.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos it's really rewarding to know people are reading my story.

Paul was headed towards the camp site. Humming along to Ke$ha and wondering what it feels like to wake up feeling like P-Diddy… _Probably sticky and overly smug._ He concludes. Coming around a corner his chest clenches when he sees the car parked in his lane with people standing in the other lane. "Oh Jesus fuck!" He yells slamming on the brakes and swerving to the right. Fighting the steering wheel viciously he just manages to miss the first tree only losing the mirror on the driver's door. Clipping another tree the SUV starts to spin sideways and goes up on two wheels.  "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK."  Paul yells as the Forerunner slowly goes over and begins to quickly roll down the steep embankment. Paul cries out in pain as his head head cracks painfully on the window in his door knocking him unconscious. The battered Toyota finally comes to rest at the bottom of the hill in a stream. Paul hangs limply in his seat belt face and hands covered in blood. The sound of a car speeding away barely audible over the sound of the hissing of the engine's shattered radiator.

Stiles hangs up with his father and looks back at Isaac's text.

From Isaac: Paul never showed up something feels wrong.

To puppies: Get to the hospital now.

Stiles grabs Peter's hand and hauls him out of the restaurant.

Isaac and Derek show up first.

"Where is he?!" Isaac yells as soon as he sees Stiles talking to his step mom.

Peter locks eyes with Derek who's eyes flash a furious red.  Peter nods and strides out of the room.

"Isaac you have to calm down." Melissa says rushing forward. Isaac is frantic tears streaking down his face. "What happened?" You have to let me see him please!" "You can't go in until the doctor is finished he was in an accident his car went off the road." Isaac's breath catches and he clenches his eyes closed as he starts shaking. Stiles and Derek both pull him in to a tight hug. "He's alive Isaac he's alive.  We're going to get through this." Stiles says trying to calm his distraught pack mate. "How bad is it?" Derek asks looking at Melissa. "I don't know yet he was unconscious when they brought him in. I'll be back shortly." She says before hurrying through a set of double doors. Moments later Sherif Stilinski comes walking in. "Dad." Stiles says. The sheriff pulls his son in to a quick hug. "Some hikers found him. He ran off the road and rolled down the hill. They saw the steam from where his engine had landed in the water." Isaac whimpers and pulls Derek closer hiding his face in his Alpha's chest. "Paul is Isaac's mate." John's eyes widen for a moment. He knew what had happened with Neal and how upset Isaac had been. Having been in the know about the supernatural goings on in his town for the better part of a decade the Sheriff knows all too well the significance of his son's statement. "They have only recently met, Paul…doesn't know yet, about anything." Stiles says quietly looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot.  Just then Danny and Scott come running in to the hospital. Stiles and the Sheriff greet them and get them up to speed while Derek walks a trembling Isaac over and sets him down on a small couch. Scott and Danny soon join them both pressing close to Isaac offering their support. Isaac's breath is coming in sharp jagged huffs while he sobs quietly hands fisted in Derek's shirt. Derek rubs his hand on Isaac's neck and whispers reassurances hoping he's not about to lose his gentle beta isn't about to suffer another devastating loss. 

After a couple incredibly long hours Melissa comes back through the double doors looking relieved. She kneels in front of Isaac and takes his hand. "He's going to be OK sweet heart. He's being moved to a private room right now. He is asleep but you can see him once they have him settled. He's got a concussion some bad lacerations on his face and hands from being bounced around and a sprained ankle. Aside from that he's going to be OK. Isaac's relief flooding the bond makes all the wolves sigh. "Will you let me know when I can go in?" Isaac asks rubbing the tears from his face. "Of course. It'll probably be about 10 more minutes I'll come get you then OK?" Isaac nods eyes closed as he breathes deeply. John nods at his wife before she walks away before saying to Stiles. "I have to get back to the station keep me in the loop huh?" Stiles smiles at his Dad walking with him over to the door. "Always, thanks for sitting with us." "Don't mention it. Not sure when it happened." John says looking over at the pack as they continue to comfort Isaac. "But this is family. Family always comes first." Hearing this Derek looks up and nods at the Sheriff who clamps Stiles on the shoulder before walking out of the hospital.

Stiles and Isaac are the only ones allowed in to the small room. Knowing pack Melissa had told them all they could go in but only two at a time to keep the rest of the staff from complaining about the abuse of the rules. Upon seeing his mates battered face Isaac sucks in his breath and whimpers softly. He rushes to the bed side and takes Paul's left hand in his before stroking his face. Stiles puts his hand on Isaac's back "It's OK pup he's going to be fine. Just some bumps and cuts." Isaac nods his head yes but continues to keen softly while gently stroking his mate's hair.

After a while Stiles leaves so the rest of the pack could come in one at a time. The thought of Isaac leaving the room never crossing anyone's mind. Melissa comes in when it's Isaac and Derek in the room. "I know how this goes so I'm not going to even ask you to leave. I've already told the next shift that you're to be allowed to stay. I've told them you're his fiancé and the closest he has to any family so if they ask stick to the story." Isaac nods his head gratefully. "Thank you Melissa." Derek says before she leaves. "One of us will be outside in the waiting room at all times. If you need anything just speak up OK?" Derek says softly standing close to Isaac. "Thanks Derek. Do….do you think this wasn't an accident?" Isaac asks worry heavy in his voice." Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Not sure we'll know more once he wakes up and we can talk to him. I'm not taking any chances by leaving him or you alone right now." Just then Isaac's stomach growls and Derek smirks. "I'll bring you something to eat." At that the Alpha squeezes Isaac on the arm and leaves him and Paul alone. Isaac pulls the one chair in the room over next to the bed and sits down.

Several hours later Paul slowly starts to wake up. He can feel a hand in his and a comforting presence he somehow knows to be Isaac. Struggling to open his eyes he sees Isaac sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the bed with his head on the mattress. A frown is marring his handsome face. Paul reaches unsteadily with his right hand still semi immobile with Deaton's splint and stokes it through Isaac's hair. Isaac's eyes snap open and focus on Paul's. A bright relieved smile crosses his face. "Paul." He says. So much being said in just one word. "Hi beautiful." Paul says softly. "Are you in any pain can I get you anything?" Isaac says. Paul shrugs and makes a so/so gesture with his hands. Isaac's face clouds and he looks down at Paul's injured hand. "Is it OK that I'm here? Do you want me to leave?" "Will you ever hurt me?" Paul asks quietly. " _Never_." Isaac says with conviction. "Paul I'm so so sor…" Paul nods his head no and holds up his hand. "I'll share with you if you'll share with me…. later. OK?" Paul manages to rasp out. Isaac nods his head "Say you're sorry then get up here and kiss me." "I'm sorry Paul can you forgive me?  Please?" Paul blinks slowly and nods his head yes before tugging on Isaac's hand until he stands leaning over him. Isaac leans down and gently kisses his injured mate. It's very soft but deep and meaningful. When he pulls back Paul is smiling. "Water please?" he whispers hoarsely. Isaac pours some from the pitcher the nurse had brought in during her last check.

Paul drinks the water slowly making a satisfied sound in his chest. He then starts to struggle and move some. "What are you doing?" Isaac asks alarmed. "Making room for you." Paul says sounding a little more like his normal self. "Not going to leave you in that chair." Isaac helps Paul slide over some then climbs in the bed next to him wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Sighing as the sense of safety and comfort floods his system Paul says "That feels so good. Thanks for being here." Blinking slowly and starting to fell back to sleep. "Will you please tell Danny what happened not gonna make it to work." "No need." Isaac says "The whole pack has already been here. They have been in and out most of the night." "Pack?" Paul says softly squeezing Isaac's hand and pressing back in to his warmth before falling back to sleep. Isaac lays there wide eyed heart pounding for a moment. Cursing himself for the slip of the tongue he pulls Paul a little closer and allows himself to be soothed by Paul's easy breathing and heartbeat.

When Paul wakes again he is back in the middle of the bed and Isaac is in the chair next to the bed holding his hand. The doctor a nurse and Sheriff Stilinski are talking quietly at the foot of the bed. Paul clears his throat "Good Morning." The nurse and doctor both look at him. "Actually its good evening. You've been asleep for quite a while Mr. Brace." The doctor says airily as Isaac squeezes his hand gently. Paul places his other hand on top of Isaac's and returns the squeeze. No one in the room misses the sour look on the doctor's face or the look he gives Isaac. "Still pretty sleepy." Paul says turning to look at Isaac and smiling at the warm look Isaac gives him. After frowning for a moment the doctor clears his throat and continues. "That's normal. You had a pretty serious accident. Fortunately you were wearing your seat belt and hikers found you. Do you remember what happened?" John pulls out a small note book to take notes and looks at Paul expectantly. Paul's eyes lose focus as he tries to remember. "I was going to pick up Isaac… There was a car…..people in the road. I swerved. That's pretty much it. Some flashes of stuff after that. I woke up last night I guess and Isaac was here." John makes a few notes. "Well after you went off the road you rolled quite a few times and ended up in a stream. The steam from your engine hitting the water caught the attention of some hikers and they found you and called 911."   Paul the doctor and the Sheriff continue to talk for a few minutes until it becomes obvious Paul's too tired to continue. "If you need anything have Isaac call me OK?" John says before nodding to Isaac and following the doctor out of the room.

"I don't like it here." Paul says quietly turning on his side with some effort. "I'm sorry." Isaac says running his fingers through Paul's hair. "I don't guess I could be transferred to Deaton's." Paul says softly. Isaac chuckles before asking "Why don't you like it here?" " The only time I've ever been in hospitals is when someone is dying. Or after…." Paul trails off as Isaac reaches up and caresses his face. "I was in the hospital for a long time. They were in jail but talked one of their friends in to coming after me." Isaac gasps pulling back "They came after you in the hospital?" Paul frowns tugging his hospital gown down and pointing to a scar over his collar bone. "That's from his knife. I woke up just as he tried to cut my throat. I grabbed him and it went in and got stuck on the bone.  Thankfully real life isn't like the movies and the hospital wasn't deserted. We both made enough noise that nurses came running in and he was caught. They seemed to think if I was dead there would be no charges. They didn't realize that by that point it wasn't up to me if they would be charged or not. Kidnapping, aggravated assault, and torture are not things that the police are going to let people get away with regardless if the victim presses charges or not."

Paul shivers and looks around "I feel vulnerable here like you're the only thing keeping me safe. I'm truly grateful you're here Isaac." Isaac's wolf preens at the unintended compliment. "Well provided everything goes OK you can leave tomorrow." "I can?" Paul says sleepily. "Yeah weren't you listening?" Isaac says with a smirk. Paul smiles up at him. "I may have zoned out a few times…." Paul looks over to the other door in the room. "Is that a restroom?" "Yes need to go?" Isaac says. "Could you help me up? Just get me to the door." Paul says straining to get up. Isaac lifts Paul out of the bed with ease and sets him on his feet providing plenty of support. "Man I wish I was as strong as you are." Paul says leaning against Isaac's chest. "Everything is possible." Isaac says imagining how glorious his beautiful mate would be as a wolf. Providing steady support he helps Paul walk across the small room.

A few moments later Paul slowly comes out of the restroom. "Sure wish I could take a shower. Feel so gross." He says. "Ummm I could.." Isaac starts "No." Paul says chuckling. "I really like you Isaac but I think that'd be rushing things a bit." Isaac blushes a bright red. "How about I help you wash your hair?" He says after a moment. Paul's face lights up. "That would be great!" Paul blushes a bit then looks up in to Isaac's blue eyes. "Could I have a kiss first?" He asks quietly. Isaac beams happily at him and gently pulls him close before tenderly kissing him. Isaac leans down kissing the side of Paul's neck and silently sniffs. The concentrated scent of his mate intoxicates Isaac momentarily as he leans closer and breathes deeper. Paul slides his arms around Isaac's back and holds him resting his head on Isaac's shoulder. "I was so scared." Isaac whispers rubbing his face on Paul's neck in a way that seems familiar to the human. "I'm OK though I'm right here." Paul says squeezing Isaac gently. "I'm never going to let you go. Whatever it takes whatever you want. I'm going to prove you that I'm the one." Isaac pulls back and looks down in to Paul's shocked eyes. "Anything." Isaac says before gently brushing his lips against Paul's. "Come on." Isaac says tenderly. "Let's get that beautiful hair clean."


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought that I could leave today?" Paul says a bit of heat in his voice. "I'd really feel more comfortable with you staying another night or two. I'm concerned that you may exacerbate your injuries." The doctor says with a touch of distaste casting a glance at Isaac. Derek and Isaac look at Paul as they pick up on his flash of anger that quickly fills the room. "My appreciation of your treating my injuries is being negated by the disrespect you're showing my fiancé. Look at him like that again and you're going to need your own doctor." Paul says sliding off the bed and taking a step towards the shocked doctor eyes darkening and tone tight and dangerous. Derek and Isaac both instinctively shift positions ready to support their pack mate in battle. "What?" the doctor says taking a step backwards. "Every time you look at him you get this expression like you just ate something disgusting. I don't know what your problem is but you need to work on your bedside manner before you get hurt." _My mate._ Isaac preens smiling proudly at Derek who smirks and rolls his eyes. "I'm a medical professional I don't care about the personal choices of…" "Yes since everyone knows sexuality is a choice. I'd expect bull shit like that to come from a much older person than you. What are you worried the degenerate homos are going to go and engage in some kind of wild animal sex orgy? The world isn't black and white and neither is sexuality ass hole. You're going to discharge me now or I'll be taking your homophobia up with the hospital administrator _and_ social media." The doctor tries to sputter out a response. "Either way you're leaving now, I'm getting dressed and then I'm walking out of here." The doctor who by now is flustered speechless turns and storms out of the room.

Derek gives Isaac a raised eye brow and small smirk at Paul's unexpected defiance. Paul leans back against Isaac tiredly once the door swings shut. Isaac puts his arms around Paul and holds him up. "You need to rest Paul please stay." Isaac says. He can smell the pain rolling off of Paul like an angry tide but he's not able to comment on it for obvious reasons. "I can't stand being here another day I feel like any minute someone is going to come at my throat with a knife." Paul says Derek and Isaac both noting the uptick in Paul's heart rate. Paul looks around nervously and rubs his arms. "OK" Isaac replies guiding Paul to the chair and setting him down. "I'll get your things." "Really?" Paul says looking up. "I said I'd do anything remember?" Isaac says smirking. Opening the small closet he pulls the clean set of clothes out that Stiles had brought. Paul sighs as Isaac helps him get dressed. "Can't wait to get home." "Ah well about that." Isaac says. "I'm your ride out of here but I'm afraid my Jeep only knows how to drive back to my place." Paul looks like he's going to argue but just slumps back in the chair. "Fine. I just….I need to get out of here Isaac please…" Paul says in a small voice as he starts to tear up. He quickly looks at the floor to hide his eyes.

"I'll bring the Jeep around. Keys?" Derek says holding his hand up to catch them when Isaac tosses them his way. Derek crouches down in front of Paul. "How much pain are you in?" When Paul opens his mouth to answer Derek says "Don't lie." Paul hesitates for a moment. His mouth opening and closing a couple times. "A….a lot." He finally stammers out. "What? Paul!" Isaac exclaims rushing to his crouch in front of him taking his hand while reaching to cup his cheek.. "I can't take anything or I'll fall sleep. Just please get me out of here. I'll take something once we get out of here. Jus….just please Isaac I have to leave." Paul whimpers looking up at his boyfriend as tears start to stream from his eyes. "I'm freaking out none of my tricks are working. _Please_ Isaac I need to leave before I have a panic attack.  _Please.._ " Isaac nods and runs his fingers through Paul's hair before pulling him to his feet. "I'll be out front." Derek says surreptitiously pulling some of the pain out of Paul while he's looking at Isaac.

A short while later Isaac is helping Paul in to the front seat of the Jeep. Once he has him belted in Isaac goes around the back and climbs in through the back door. The two wolves are pleased to notice that Paul's rapid breaths and rabbiting heart rate were slowing down to normal, anxiety dissipating from his scent. Derrek hands him a bottle of water and a couple of pills. Paul looks at the pills then at Derrek. "For the pain take them." The Alpha's tone leaves no room for discussion. "Wow bossy." Paul says with a grin before swallowing the pills and washing them down with some of the water. "Better not be roofies." Paul snickers. "You're safe Derek keeps those in his car." Isaac says while he rubs Paul's neck and shoulders. Derek snorts and starts the engine. "Just relax green eyes we're going to take care of you. All you need to worry about is getting better." Isaac says nuzzling Paul gently behind the ear before rubbing the side of his face on the side of Paul's neck.  _Why does that feel so familiar.._ Paul thinks woozily as his brain is quickly overtaken by a pleasant fog. With that Derrek pulls the Jeep out of the parking lot and heads for the house.  "Deaton'zzz pillzz are....best."  Paul manages to stutter out before his head slumps forward as he falls asleep.

Back at the house Isaac lovingly carries Paul up the steps in to the house. Stiles walks out of the study and smiles when he sees them. "I had a feeling he'd be coming home today." He says softly running his long fingers through Paul's hair. "You going to want anything for dinner or are you going to be too busy scent marking him in to oblivion to eat?" Pack mom and cook asks quietly. Isaac is quiet for a moment staring down at his sleeping mate's battered face. "I'll leave some stuff out for you guys OK?" Stiles says. "Thanks Stiles." Isaac says sending a small grin his way before headings up the stairs

Paul's cries wake Isaac. "Please stop." Paul whimpers out as he flinches and shudders in his sleep. "Let me go." He says weakly. Isaac is spooned against Paul who is on his side facing away. Isaac rolls Paul on his back and leans over him grimacing when he sees the look of pain on his sweet mates battered face. Shaking him gently he calls his name. "Paul….Paul wake up." After another shake Paul's eyes snap open and he gasps pressing back in to the mattress to get away from Isaac. "Shhhhh. It's OK." Isaac says. He lays back down next to Paul and gently rubs his hand on the smaller man's bare chest. "You're safe no one is going to hurt you." He whispers. Isaac can both feel and hear Paul's thundering heart. Slowly Paul relaxes. He even moves a little closer to Isaac. "I'm sorry for waking you." Paul says turning to look at Isaac. Isaac leans in for a brief soft kiss on Paul's lips. "It's OK I told you I'd take care of you. That includes waking you from bad dreams." Isaac smiles which Paul returns. Paul moves away a bit and slides out of the bed gasping loudly in pain as he puts weight on his sprained ankle. Isaac is next to him instantly. "Easy now. Let me help you where you headed?" Paul chuckles softly. "I need to use the rest room." He says shyly. "No problem." Isaac says scooping Paul up in his arms and carrying him to the restroom. Paul gasps and laughs at Isaac's strong man display. Bumping the door to the large bathroom open with his arm Isaac stands Paul up. "Got it from here?" He says with a smirk. "Yes thank you." Paul replies with a blush.

Finishing up Paul steps over to the sink to wash his hands. Looking up he catches his reflection in the mirror and gasps. His face is bruised and swollen. The last time he looked like this….. Paul grips the edge of the sink tightly and tries to reign in his breathing. Isaac flies over to the door to the bathroom but stops at the last minute. _A human wouldn't be able to hear his heart._ Isaac thinks to himself. Forcing a breath he instead taps lightly on the door. "Been a few minutes are you OK?" When there is no answer he continues. "I'm going to come in I hope you're not in the middle of something you don't want me to see." Opening the door slowly Isaac rushes in when he catches sight of Paul standing at the sink with his eyes clenched shut as tears work their way down his face. Isaac quickly pulls Paul in to a warm embrace. "Come here sweet baby…. No one's going to hurt you OK? Not while I'm around. You're safe." Isaac whispers. Paul sags against Isaac breaking out of the near panic attack. He wraps his arms tightly around the taller man exhaling a jagged breath. "Thank you." Paul whispers. Isaac leans down and kisses Paul on the forehead. "Hungry? Stiles said he'd leave some food out for us." "I am actually pretty hungry." Paul says smiling up at Isaac. He steps back and then walks slowly out of the bathroom with Isaac close behind.

With Isaac's assistance Paul makes it down the stairs without incident. Isaac sheppards Paul over to a seat at the table before he sets about warming up something for them to eat. Just as Isaac is about to set some food in front of Paul his head snaps over and looks at the kitchen door just as Derek and Stiles walk through it. "Hey guys Paul and I are having something to eat hungry?" "Sure." Stiles says cheerfully smiling at Paul. Paul looks over at the clock on the oven and then back at the two new comers. "You usually up at 4 am?" Derek freezes and looks at Isaac. Stiles's face is blank for a fraction of a second before he blurts out "Insomnia." Derek snorts and walks over next to Isaac and pulls some plates out. "Yeah I have trouble sleeping sometimes so we go for a walk around the borders of the property. It takes forever and it doesn't help that Derek keeps buying up more land. He is also secretly a robot who hardly ever sleeps so he suffers along with me." Stiles finishes before slumping dramatically in to a chair. "Works like a charm I'm pretty worn out." Paul is silent for a moment looking from Stiles to Derek then to Isaac. There is a tension in the air that causes Paul to blink and remain silent for a moment. "I'm sorry if I've thrown your routines off by being here. I can ask Isaac to…" Derek comes over to the table with Isaac and sets the food laden plates down in front of everyone and says. "You should stay here until you're rested, you're not bothering us at all. We keep odd schedules always have." _That almost doesn't seem like a suggestion._ Paul thinks to himself. Paul looks around the table at the three men for a moment wheels spinning in his head. _Odd bunch….What have I got myself in to..._ Paul's thoughts are interrupted when Isaac lays his hand on his arm. "You OK? You think any harder and smoke is going to come out your ears." Isaac says with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine just sleepy mostly." Paul replies. He doesn't see the look Stiles gives Derek and Isaac at the detection of the half truth.

They finish eating in silence and Isaac helps Paul back up the stairs to his bedroom. "Um.. Are you OK with sleeping in my bed? I can sleep someplace else if you want. I should have asked you first." Isaac says shifting his weight from one foot to the other and staring at the floor. Paul smiles and looks up in to his boyfriends eyes. "Look who I get to wake up next to. How can I complain about that? It's not how I expected to end up there but who am I to argue with fate?" Isaac leans in for a kiss before helping Paul hobble over to the bed.

Hours later Paul wakes to find Isaac gone. He can hear voices coming through the open door but can't quite make them out. He slips out of bed mouth dropping open silently at the pain that flares through his ankle. He tip toes as best he can over to the door.

"So you think it was hunters?" Isaac says worriedly. "Who else could it have been?" Derek answers. "Anyone else would have tried to help him. Can you convince him to stay here?"

Suddenly a face appears on the other side of the door inches away from Paul's. Paul jerks back with a startled yelp. Too much weight landing on his injured ankle causes him to cry out in pain as he stumbles and ends up on his backside. Stiles's eyes go wide "Dude! I'm so sorry!" He says rushing in to the room and offering his hand to help Paul up. Seconds later Isaac and Derek rush in to the room. "What happened?!" Isaac demands. "I scared…" Stiles starts. "It was my fault. I was being nosy and listening in at the door Stiles caught me." Isaac's expression flashes to a combination of surprise and anger. "Did you....you wouldn't.... did you knock him down?" He stiffly asks Stiles. "No!" Paul says quickly "He startled me and I jumped back and fell." Isaac's mouth is a thin line. You don't have to be a wolf to sense that he is angry about what's happened. He just can't imagine Stiles hurting Paul though. Paul holds his arms out. "Come here frowny." Stiles snorts and looks at Derek. Isaac smirks and moves in to Paul's arms. "I'm fine it's my own fault for trying to listen in. So you guys think hunters ran me off the road? Why would they do that? Did they think I was competition or something? I don't even know what animal is in season right now." "Wolf" Derek says. Isaac and Stiles both look at him sharply. Paul's eyes go wide. "NO! My wolf! He's so tame he'll walk right up to them." Looking at Isaac "What can I do?"

Isaac sighs and rubs his hands on Paul's shoulders. "I know the wolf you're talking about you don't have to worry. He's smart enough to stay away from hunters." "Why would he trust me then?" Paul asks. "Wolves are pretty smart. He can probably tell you're sweet, gentle and a great kisser." Isaac says leaning down and brushing his lips softly across Paul's before leaning in and rubbing his face on the side of Paul's neck. Paul sighs relaxing immediately going almost limp in Isaac's arms. "OK you two back to bed." Stiles says taking Derek by the hand and leading him out of the room closing the door behind him. "You're OK right?" Isaac asks as he follows Paul back to the bed. "Yeah I'm fine just fell on my big butt." Isaac looks down at Paul's boxer brief clad back side fighting down a powerful flash of arousal and want and grins. _Nothing big about that._ Isaac slips around Paul and lays down on his side and pats the bed. Paul smiles and lays down grimacing as his weight shifts. Isaac guides Paul on to his side and then pulls him up against his chest before throwing his arm around him. Isaac concentrates on the faint pulse of Paul he can feel on the pack bond and pushes comfort and safety towards his nervous mate. He knows that the proximity will help him heal too. _Wish there was some way to explain a puppy pile. He'd probably be healed in a day or two._ Paul relaxes back in to Isaac's embrace and sighs deeply. "I don't know what it is about you but. I'd stay right here like this forever if I could. Probably too forward and too soon and a bad idea to talk about stuff like this but no one makes me feel like you do." "Those feelings go both ways." Isaac says squeezing Paul gently. There is a nagging thought in the back of Paul's mind that won't go away. He ponders it for a few moments. Stopping and closing his eyes when he feels Isaac shift and his warm breath on his neck. Unable to fight the comforting fuzzy cloud slowly creeping in to his mind any longer Paul closes his eyes and drifts off.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul slowly wakes up and squirms comfortably in Isaac's large bed. He's surprised to notice that he feels significantly better than when he went to sleep. Reaching back he finds Isaac missing. His part of the bed cold indicating it had been some time since he'd got up. Paul gingerly gets out of bed testing his ankle. He smiles when he's able to stand with only a slight flash of pain. Walking slowly over to the bathroom Paul showers and changes. Stepping in to the large walk in closet Paul pauses for a moment then helps himself to some of Isaac's clothes. Paul is smirking at how silly he looks in the large clothes when he is distracted by the smell.  Paul closes his eyes and inhales for a moment. _Why does his closet smell so good?_ Paul wonders.  He exhales softly imagining warm strong arms wrapped around him keeping him safe, making him feel loved.

With a slight limp Paul heads down stairs walking towards the kitchen where he hears someone humming. "Morning sunshine." Stiles says walking out of the pantry with a few items. "Do you like pie? I think I'm going to make some pies. How about apple?" Paul smiles and nods his head. "Yeah apple pie sounds great." Stiles eyes him for a moment with a smirk on his face. _Isaac is going to get the biggest boner when he finds his mate in his clothes._ Stiles chuckles to himself. "You look like a little boy in his Dads clothes." Stiles snarks. Paul shrugs his shoulders. "It's not my fault he's tall and sexy and I'm.. well not." Stiles eyes him for a moment. "I'd go with adorable and ripped. You could grate cheese on your abs." Paul blushes slightly remembering how exposed he'd felt last night with nothing between him Derrek, Isaac, and Stiles but the thin layer of his boxer briefs. "I may have got a little obsessed with the gym there for a while. It was a good distraction." He finally says. "Well you look great. Don't put yourself down. Also, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for scaring you last night." Stiles says turning to make eye contact with Paul before busying himself with making his pie crust.

"It's OK no harm was done. Where is Isaac?" Paul asks looking out the window at the back yard. "He and Derek had to go have a sit down with their lawyer. When his father died Isaac was still in high school. Everything was put in a trust since Isaac was underage. For various reasons it's been mostly left alone all these years. Isaac's not someone who spends much money. He banks nearly all of what he makes so he's never needed to touch the estate. Apparently there is some time frame that things can stay in that type of trust that's expiring very soon. It caught him off guard so they are working to get things shifted around. He'll probably be back later this afternoon. He asked me to tell you to make yourself at home."

Paul nods and quirks his head to the side a bit at the unusual feelings he's getting from Stiles. _It's like I can feel him_. Staring at the back of Stiles's head while he works on his pies he decides to try something. "Do you think Isaac would mind if I borrowed his Jeep?" There is a very faint lick of apprehension that Paul feels from Stiles. "No I don't think so are you sure you should be driving though? Maybe you should wait until he gets back?" Stiles says turning around. "Or if you like I can drive you someplace." "No I should be fine. I just want to go to my camper and pick up some clothes and a few other things." Stiles relief is evident both in his posture and in the strange feeling. "Oh so you're going to stay?" He says with a smile. "Well I got a text message from Danny. He's put my project on hold until I've got the use of my right hand back. Pretty hard to do my job without having both hands to type. I might as well stay here and get to know you guys." "Awesome we'll have a blast! Isaac keeps his Jeep key over there next to the door. We're pretty communal with our cars." _Pack_ Paul thinks remembering what Isaac had said at the hospital. "Cool I'll be back in a little while."

Key retrieved Paul walks out to the red Wrangler and gets in. His breath leaves him at the sense of security and belonging he gets. "What the hell." Paul says as he relaxes back against the seat for a moment. Inhaling deeply he shudders slightly as the feeling soothes him like a warm blanket. Shaking his head he mutters "When did everything get so freaking weird." Starting the Jeep he heads down the gravel driveway towards the road wincing in pain as he pushes the clutch.

Pulling up to his camper Paul's blood runs cold. He sees the door standing open and some of his things lying on the ground. Paul slides out of the Jeep and listens for a moment before walking slowly towards his Airstream. He cautiously looks inside the camper to ensure no one is waiting to ambush him. Convinced no one is inside he steps in and surveys the mess. His TV is smashed a faint smell of burnt electronics hangs in the air along alcohol and something else he can't quite place. He looks down at the storage cabinet where his security DVR should be and frowns when he sees only wires. Scowling when he sees the bare spot on the table where his very expensive gaming laptop should have been ."And my laptop too. FUCK!" he yells. Paul stands quiet for a moment before turning and looking at a tiny hole in the wall of the bathroom. "Well maybe I'll have something to give to the police. "

Stepping over broken plates and shattered glasses Paul kneels down in the kitchen area. Reaching down the sides of the small refrigerator he gives a jerk lifting up a bit and then pulling. With a slight scraping sound the small unit pulls free from its alcove. Setting the refrigerator aside Paul reaches back in to the opening and a moment later pulls out a small laptop. Stepping back over to the table he sets down and opens the screen. "Low battery, power must be off." He says to himself as he quickly brings up the spy cam software. He scans back and sees what he's looking for. Two people ransacking the interior of his camper. "Odd." He says. "You come home to this and odd is all you say?" Paul's head snaps up at the voice. "Peter?! What are you doing here?" "I might ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be in bed?" The older man asks with a raised eye brow. "I came by to pick up some things. Apparently someone decided to break in and make a mess of the place. I wonder if it was hunters." "Hunters?" Peter says with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah Derek said he thinks hunters were the ones who made me run off the road. It's crazy though I've never heard of hunters acting like that." Paul says scrutinizing the images on the screen. "So Derek told you?" Peter says with a confused look. "Yeah he said they are here hunting wolves which just seems odd. I didn't know anyone hunted wolves unless they were going after their livestock. I'm a city boy though so what do I know." Realization dawns on Peter and he nods. "Ah yes _hunters_. They can be pretty troublesome. So what's odd?" he asks peering around the insides of the wrecked camper still standing outside. "They look like they are searching for something not just stealing things. I mean I can understand the laptop but the TV is or was worth a bit of money. They aren't idiots either they took my security DVR."

"If they took the DVR how are you seeing them?" Peter asks. "I have a backup." Paul points to the tiny hole on the wall. "I have a pin hole camera up there that is motion activated. It uploads to this laptop that I keep hidden behind the refrigerator. This isn't the first time I have been broken in to. I have it wired to a switch by the door so when I come home I can shut it off. Even though it's just me I have no desire to have video of me flopping around in here naked. Come take a look." Paul says. "Uh can you bring it out here? The smell." Peter says wrinkling his nose. "Oh sorry, yeah they felt the need to break all my liquor bottles. It smells like a bar exploded in here." Paul says picking up the laptop he pauses for a moment. There are some images stored from a few days prior….. Just then the laptop beeps loudly.

"Crap battery is dying." He says rushing out of the camper to the picnic table. He quickly pulls his phone out and changes a couple of settings then fumbles with the laptop. His movements hampered by his still immobilized right hand. "What are you doing?" Peter says walking over behind him and placing his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul closes his eyes momentarily at the soothing effect Peter's touch has on him.  It's no where near as strong as what he felt in the closet or the Jeep but it's still quite noticeable. "I'm copying the video to my phone before the battery dies. I guess they cut power before they broke in. The laptops been running on battery for several hours it's nearly dead." Just as the transfer completes the laptop beeps loudly again. Paul's eyes go back to the software where it's indicating additional footage from a few days earlier as the laptop shuts itself off. "Did you get it?" Peter says. Yeah just in time." Paul stops and shakes his head a bit. "What's wrong?" Peter asks. "Just a little foggy. Feeling better being out here though." Paul says taking a deep breath. "They sprayed a wolf repellant in your camper. It affects humans too some more than others." Peter says sniffing subtly over Paul. "I wondered what that was. Might as well leave the door open so it'll air out. I'll grab some clothes." Peter shakes his head and steps between Paul and the camper. "You won't want to do that." Paul stops and stares at Peter a moment. "The repellant is toxic any fabric is contaminated even if you launder your clothes you won't be able to get rid of it. The bedding and cushions will have to be replaced and the interior scrubbed down, possibly power washed." Paul's shoulders slump and he starts to ache.

"Let me drive you back to the house you look exhausted." Peter says. "Why would they do this Peter? Surely they could tell from my stuff that I'm not a hunter trying to move in on their territory. Why spray wolf repellant _inside_ my camper?" "Have you had any wolves inside your camper?" Peter asks with a smirk. "Well actually I have but how would they know?" Sighing Paul kicks at the ground and looks around. "I hope he's OK. He's so tame and sweet he'd never hurt anyone." Smirking because he knows who Paul is talking about Peter answers. "Hunters don't care if a wolf is tame or not. They will kill them just for being a wolf." "Where is your car?" Paul says turning back to the table to pick up the laptop. "I hike the preserve daily." Peter says simply. Paul nods exhaling heavily and walking towards the Jeep. Peter follows and climbs in frowning when he sees Paul's grimace as the pain from his still healing injuries asserts itself.

Pulling up to the house Peter sighs "Prepare to be smothered." Paul looks over at Peter who gestures with his chin towards the house. Paul looks and sees Isaac rushing out the front door towards the Jeep with a stern look on his face. Paul shrinks down in the seat wrapping his arms around himself. "He's angry with me isn't he." Paul says quietly. "Quite the contrary I'm sure." Peter chuckles. "What happened the other day will never happen again I can assure you. You've taught him there are immediate consequences for mistreating you. No I suspect he was worried when he came home and found you gone. Probably expected you to still be sound asleep in his bed and not out roaming the forest unprotected." "Unprotected?" Paul says but Peter doesn't answer. He sets the parking brake and shuts the engine off just as Isaac reaches the passenger side of the Jeep. "Hey." Paul says anxiously when Isaac pulls the door open and stares at him. Isaac says nothing for a moment before looking past Paul to Peter. "Thanks Peter." Isaac says. "His home has been compromised he should stay here. I'm going to talk to Stiles and call the Sheriff." Peter says before exiting the Jeep.

Isaac brings his eyes back to Paul who is looking at him like he doesn't know what to expect. Laptop clutched to his chest like a shield. "I'm not mad." Isaac says softly. "Just worried I didn't think you'd be up I never would have left otherwise." Paul relaxes a little bit looking up to Isaac's worried eyes. "I'm not crippled you know I don't need a chaperone." Isaac smiles reaching out and taking Paul's uninjured hand and helping him out of the Jeep. "I know you're not I just worry about you. You've been through some pretty crappy stuff. Some of which I did. I'm scared something's going to happen to you. Isaac forces himself to pull Paul in to an embrace even though the scent of wolfs bane clinging to his mate makes his eyes and throat burn. He smiles softly though at mingling of his scent from his clothes over laying Paul's calming vanilla scent. Paul shudders as the contact and scent of Isaac relaxes and calms him. "Would you like to sit with me for a bit? I'm sure Sheriff Stilinski will be by. "Yeah that would be great." Paul says limping along beside Isaac towards the house. "Do you want me to carry you?" Isaac asks. Paul looks up at him with a smirk. "Not crippled remember? Thanks though." Paul laces his fingers with Isaac's and the two walk in to the house.

Once seated on the couch Isaac slides down to the end pulling Paul's legs up on the couch and resting his feet in his lap. Isaac pulls Paul's left shoe off frowning when Paul stiffens and whimpers at the pain. Isaac pulls a blanket over Paul's legs party to keep him warm but also to hide the veins on his hands as he takes small bits of pain from his boyfriend. He pulls just enough pain to ease the ache but not so much that Paul realizes something unusual is happening. Isaac tenderly rubs and massages Paul's foot carefully avoiding the painful areas.

Derek walks in and smiles at the two. He sees the blanket and immediately knows what Isaac is doing. "Ankle still bad huh?" He says. "I probably over did it a bit today. I just hate not being able to get around." Isaac slides his hand up a bit and massages Paul's calf muscle causing Paul to sigh and melt in to the couch. Paul closes his eyes and focuses on the little spot in his mind where he's started to feel things. Isaac is there strong and safe. Paul's heart jumps a bit when he picks up on the strong feelings Isaac has for him. Tenderness, devotion, hope, protectiveness. Paul feels his face heat up when he picks up the more _amorous_ emotions Isaac has for him. Paul opens his eyes to see Derek staring at him with an expression of shock on his face. "What?" Paul asks stretching slightly. Derek smiles warmly at him "Nothing get some rest we'll let you know when the Sheriff gets here." Derek and Isaac share a look before Derek turns and walks out of the room while Isaac continues to gently massage Paul's injured foot. _I must be imagining things._ Paul thinks. _I doubt rolling down a hill is going to suddenly make me psychic._

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Isaac whispers after several minutes. Paul's not sure if he was meant to hear or not. He'd been laying back with his eyes closed. "The accident or the break in?" He finally asks. "Both." Comes the soft reply. Paul is quiet a moment. "It's OK. It's not going to send me over the edge or anything. It's just stuff, I have insurance on everything. I've kinda wanted to get a new laptop anyway. Everything is backed up to the cloud so I'll be able to get all my data back." The two continue sitting in a companionable silence for about an hour Paul eventually slipping in to a light sleep. The sound of a car door closing wakes Paul up. He opens his eyes to see Isaac peering at him intently before breaking in to a smile. "I think the Sheriff is here." Isaac says. "OK." Paul says twisting around and sitting up on the couch before standing. "Wow." He says looking at Isaac who had also stood. "The pain is almost completely gone." Paul says. Isaac smiles warmly at him. Before reaching over and running his hand down Paul's back. "Like I said it's a gift." Paul gives him a quick kiss on the check before taking his hand and walking towards the front door.

Isaac and Paul meet Derek, Stiles, Peter and the Sheriff at the door. "If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Peter says nodding at the group before walking out the front door. "Lets go to the kitchen." Stiles says and leads the way back through the house.

The sheriff asks a several standard questions and makes notes. Paul can't quite shake the feeling that there is something going on that everyone but him is aware of. The looks everyone gives each other when "hunters" are mentioned makes him wonder if there isn't more to the story that what he's being told. "Peter tells me you have some images of the people who broke in?" John asks. "Yes if you like I can email them to you along with a complete list of what was taken. I'll need to go back and do a quick inventory though." Paul says. Isaac scowls at this but says nothing. "Hopefully the wolfs bane has mostly aired out by then." Derek says. Paul snickers "Wolfs bane? Is that what that's called? Sounds…. mystical. Does it work on werewolves too? Can you buy it at the same places you get vervain?" The room goes quiet at this. _What is it with this town?_ Paul thinks. "Wow tough crowd." He says. Finally after an awkward few moments Stiles clears his throat. "Well it can be pretty bad for people too extended exposure can make you really sick." Stiles says. Paul sighs "I wish people would just leave me alone. I don't want any trouble I just want peace and quiet." Derek and Isaac both put a hand on Paul's shoulder and squeeze gently.

"Well Stiles can give you my email address when you're ready to send that in. I had better get back to the station. If you have any questions just let me know. Oh also, your Forerunner has been recovered. It's in the impound yard at the station. You'll want to come gather any belongings before the insurance company has it hauled off." Paul nods at this "I'm going to miss it. We've been through a lot together." The sheriff nods then excuses himself and leaves the house. "Well on the bright side this is a good time of year to be buying. You can get a good deal on what's left on the lot." Stiles says as he begins making dinner. Paul fidgets for a few moments before turning to Isaac. "Wanna get out of here for a little bit?" Isaac says. Paul opens his mouth and then closes it smiling at Isaac. "Magic touch and a mind reader what else can you do?" Paul asks. "He's a pretty good dancer." Stiles says from inside the pantry. "Here." Derek says tossing a key at Isaac. "Take the Camaro. Smoother ride." "Uh oh." Paul says with a grin on his face. "What?" Isaac, and Derek ask in unison. "That's where the roofies are." "What!?" Squalks Stiles coming out of the pantry with both eye brows practically in his hair line. "I'll explain… GOODBYE you two." Derek says as the two younger men laugh and walk out to the cool early evening.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?” Isaac asks as they drive slowly through town. “Seeing my home ransacked kind of sapped my appetite.” Paul says frowning. Isaac reaches over and rubs his hand gently over Paul’s knee. “I’m sorry.” He says frowning when he senses pain starting to build in Paul. Paul sighs and tilts his head back looking up at the headliner for a moment before he exhales exposing his delicious soft neck. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t take it out on you. I could eat some desert. Who has good desert?” Isaac smiles fighting his arousal at Paul’s unintentionally erotic act and does a slow careful U turn. “Well Stiles made some pies for after dinner tonight but honestly I don’t feel like sharing you with the…..with anyone else right now. You OK with Ella’s?” Isaac says the name of the diner softly hoping he wasn’t going to bring up any bad memories. Paul chuckles softly. “Yeah I’m fine with Ella’s. I’d like some alone time with my boyfriend too.” Isaac smiles brilliantly not taking his eyes off the road. Paul feels a pulse of something from Isaac. It’s not definable but is without a doubt a positive sensation.

Minutes later they are seated in a booth at Ella’s. The same booth……   Isaac smirks at Paul “Favorite seat?” Paul is silent for a moment before he shrugs, “Good memories to replace the not so good ones.   The food here is great I’d hate to rule this place out.” Isaac leans back and smiles at Paul. Taking in his mates bruised but still handsome face while he looks over the menu. “You’re so beautiful.” Isaac blurts out. Paul snorts looking up from the menu. “Yeah with all my bruises, bandages and scars I’m quite the looker.” Paul turns away from the hurt look on Isaac’s face and stares out the window closing his eyes after a minute. Isaac reaches across the table the takes both of Paul’s hands in his. Careful of the injuries he squeezes tenderly. “Hey.” Isaac says softly. “Come back……stay here with me… Please?” Paul opens his eyes and looks back at Isaac. “You’re the beautiful one. Inside and out.” Paul says as he squeezes Isaac’s hands. “When I say you’re beautiful.” Isaac starts maintaining eye contact. “ I mean _you_ Paul Brace are beautiful. Not just your amazing eyes, or your beautiful hair, or your ridiculous body, or good _god_ that ass of yours…... _You_ the person inside the body in front of me are beautiful. Looks fade, hair falls out, waist lines expand but _you_ Paul are a beautiful person. I can’t wait to spend more time with you and get to know you better. You truly and completely rock my world.” Paul gifts Isaac with a rare totally open warm smile “That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You can’t be for real. I keep waiting something to happen. I’m going to wake up… Or your wife and 3 kids are going to walk in and demand that you come home or something.”

“Actually.” Isaac starts to say just as the waiter walks up. A few moments later after their orders have been made. “So you were saying?” Paul prompts Isaac with a smile. “There is something you don’t know about me that you may think is weird.” _Finally_ Paul thinks to himself. “Scott and Danny live at the house too.” Isaac kind of blurts out and then sits back and eyes Paul. Paul purses his lips a moment before moving his hands in a “so what” kind of way before his eyes get big. “Are you and the others..” Paul gestures with his hand. Isaac laughs loudly. “Together?” “Yeah.” Paul says feeling suddenly self-conscious and judgy. _Oh shit it’s a big poly gang bang._ “No of course not we’re just all very close and Derek has this huge house so..” Isaac shrugs. “Where have they been?” Paul asks ignoring his desert when its set in front of him. “They have been staying at Danny’s parents place. They are out of town on vacation and thought it would be best to give you some room. We uh….thought it might seem odd to you that we were all living in the same house.”

Paul sits upright and rubs his hands together before locking eyes with Isaac. “Ok so you’re single then right? Completely?” “Well no not at all unless you’re breaking up with me.” Isaac finally says after a moment’s hesitation. “So…. It’s not a big boy friend swap orgy then?” Paul asks shyly. “Do you want it to be?” Isaac asks seriously. “Hot as everyone else is in that house… No. I don’t share, and besides I have the best one anyway.” Isaac smiles and picks up a spoon and scoops up some of Paul’s banana split and feeds it to him.

Outside across the street Jessica and Bill are parked at the gas station watching the two enjoying their food. “You’re losing your touch. I had expected better from you after what you accomplished last time.” The woman in the back seat says. “He got lucky. He should not have survived I didn’t expect that thing to hold up so well. He should have been crushed and dead halfway down the hill.” Jessica says with disgust. The woman in the back seat shrugs. “Well if anything all you have done is make them closer. I guess it’s not the end of the world. What’s one more body at this point anyway? Sneaking around is only entertaining for so long. I think it’s time to shake things up a bit. Stay here.” At that the woman exits the car and strides boldly across the street.

She waits on the side walk a moment before walking slowly past the diner. A moment later Isaac and Paul emerge hand in hand Paul has a warm smile on his face and is leaning in to Isaac’s side. In an instant Isaac tenses up gripping Paul’s hand tightly causing the human to wince slightly he stops and looks over his shoulder. “Hello Isaac.” Isaac spins around in a blur and steps in front of Paul reaching behind him he holds on to Paul’s arm. “Alison.” Isaac says tightly barring his teeth. Paul tries to move but Isaac has him in an iron grip. She gestures over her shoulder towards the parking lot. “It’s nice to see the big bad Alpha finally sharing his toys. Oh Isaac you know I don’t bite… Or has Scott been talking…” She says with a vicious grin. Paul peers around from behind Isaac catching Allison’s eye. “Hello, you must be Paul. You’ll have to excuse Isaac he can be a bit odd. No surprise really given how he was treated most of his life.” She tut-tuts “You need to take better care of your mate Isaac he looks a little worse for wear.” Paul slips his free hand under Isaac’s shirt just above his waist and strokes with his thumb to calm his tense boyfriend. Isaac’s pressure on Paul’s other arm lessons some but his posture remains tense and ready for a fight.

“Let me guess.” Paul says finally finding his voice. “You know Isaac from high school.” Alison smiles big and dangerous. “Yeah we were one big pack of friends back then.” Gesturing to his hand. “They are easier to calm if you gently squeeze the back of the neck and the shoulders.” She offers with a sneer. “Let’s go Paul.” Isaac says forcing Paul to walk backwards. “Our car is the other way.” Paul says quietly. “No need to run off I’m sure you’ve already sounded the alarm anyway. I just wanted to say Hi. I’ll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your evening. Give Scott and Stiles my best.” At that Alison smirks and walks in to the diner. Isaac hurriedly walks past the door. Pulling his phone out he texts Stiles

To Stiles: We’re OK go back home pls don’t want to freak Paul out explain later.

He follows his message up with a pulse of calm over the pack bond.

“OK so…” Paul says turning to Isaac once they are in the Camaro and headed back to the house. “What the hell was all that about.” Isaac appears to weigh what he is going to say for a moment. “There was some trouble back when we were all in school. Alison and Scott were each other’s first love. Things didn’t go so well after a while and things got nasty between Alison and the rest of us.” Isaac turns to Paul and pastes on what he hopes is a convincing smile. “You know….teen drama.” “Teen drama is one thing, you were acting like my life was in danger.” Paul says frowning. Isaac purses his lips for a moment as he slows to make the turn on to the private drive leading up to the house. “Alison is unpredictable. She can be violent without any notice. I’m not going to take any chances where your safety in concerned.”

As they pull up to the house Paul’s eyes widen as he sees _everyone_ on the front porch staring back at them. Isaac sighs. “Come on.” He says getting out of the car. The rest of the pack circles the two with looks of concern on their faces.  Stiles takes in the look of confusion on Paul's face as the pack looks ready to puppy pile the human to offer comfort. “Isaac texted us about Alison sorry she put a damper on your evening.” Stiles reaches out and squeezes Paul's arm gently.   Paul shrugs leaning against Isaac a bit “It’s OK no harm done she seems a bit…unstable.” Scott laughs coldly. “Yeah you can say that. She was never the same after her mother killed herself.” He reaches out and squeezes Paul quickly on the arm before stepping back. “Wow.” Paul says. Danny shakes his head “Crazy runs in her family unfortunately. The only halfway decent one is her Dad.”

Isaac wraps his arms around Paul and squeezes gently from behind. He leans forward and rubs his face softly on the side of Paul’s face and neck. Paul closes his eyes and relaxes in to his boyfriends arms. “You are the best anxiety medication in the world.” Paul mumbles. The rest of the pack smirks looking at each other before filing back in to the house.  Those that had not yet touched Paul quickly and subtly touching or bumping against him gently as they move off. Isaac rubs his hands down Paul’s arms. “Want to go to bed?” He asks softly nuzzling his nose behind his mate’s ear. Paul’s breath catches as he is caught off guard by the fiery explosion of _want_ that suddenly burns through him. Isaac’s breath stutters out of him as he is assailed by the smell of arousal that comes pouring off of Paul. Paul steps forward out of Isaac’s arms and turns around to stare at the taller man. Paul’s breathing heavy and his eyes are dark and lusty for a moment before returning to normal. _What the fuck was that?_ Paul thinks “You…uh you OK?” Isaac says. Paul clears his throat. “Um yes I think I’d like to take a quick shower before bed though OK?”

Without waiting for an answer Paul spins on his heel and practically runs in to the house and up the stairs. Isaac stands there a moment trying to get his wolf under control. He’d been stirring and restless most of the night but now he was practically screaming _MINE_ and demanding that Isaac take, mark and claim Paul as their own. Eyes flashing yellow Isaac growls and races in to the house after his mate. Seconds later he’s in his room closing and locking the door. He can hear Paul in the shower. Isaac calms himself by taking a deep breath and then stalks towards the bathroom door shedding his clothes as he goes. Pushing the door to the bathroom open slowly he sees Paul standing in the steam fogged shower. Isaac pulls the glass door open and quickly slips inside he gently puts his hand on Paul’s shoulder and turns him around. Paul smiles up at him “Was wondering if you’d……” Isaac cuts Paul’s words off with his mouth as he pulls the soap slicked man close and kisses him deeply.

Isaac gasps in to Paul’s mouth when Paul takes his stiffness and squeezes it stroking him gently. Paul kisses down the side of Isaac’s face down to the side of his neck. Isaac stills briefly as Paul starts to gently bite the wolf’s vulnerable neck. Isaac resists the initial defensive reaction to someone other than his Alpha placing their teeth on his neck. The instant of concern is immediately washed away in a fog of desire as he remembers that this is his mate. That submitting to his mate is an act of trust and love. Oblivious to Isaac inner struggle Paul stars to lick and suck his way down Isaac’s tight chest shoving him against the wall of the shower forcefully before sinking to his knees. Paul looks up in to Isaac’s sex crazed eyes as he slips his lovers thick erection in to his mouth. Isaac exhales loudly and runs his fingers through Paul’s wet hair as his mate begins moving back and forth on his stiffness. His hand moving in time with his mouth. “You’re so beautiful.” Isaac chokes out. Paul responds by gently cupping and massaging Isaac’s large heavy testicles briefly taking them in his mouth and tonging at them.

Isaac whines loud and feral before yanking Paul to his feet and pressing him against the wall in the shower. He immediately drops to his knees and swallows his mate’s length. “Isaac FUCK!” Paul yelps as he feels Isaac’s throat clenching around his raging erection. Isaac begins rapidly slurping on Paul’s leaking cock while gripping his amazing ass. Slowly he slips his fingers down the curvature and presses gently at his mates opening. Paul whimpers and buck his hips. Isaac looks up and smiles when he sees Paul’s wrecked expression mouth open panting, cheeks, neck and upper chest red. Turning Paul around Isaac smiles.  "Jesus Paul you have the most amazing ass in the world.  Literally.....  Isaac leans forward kissing and biting before slipping lower and lapping gently at Paul's opening.  Paul emits a wrecked sob and presses back against Isaac's tongue.  Isaac's eyes flash brilliantly as his wolf screams at him to claim and breed his mate.  He feels his teeth elongating as his control starts to slip.  It's been too long, he's been too lonely, too hurt.  His mate is right here presenting himself so beautifully practically begging for Isaac's cock.  "Isaac stands nearly fully shifted and kisses Paul's shoulder thrusting his cock between Paul's cheeks.  He braces his hands on the tile as his claws erupt from his finger tips.  "I should fuck this amazing ass you're offering me." He says hotly licking Paul's ear.  "You'd like that wouldn't you?  Love my big cock....every inch slammed into your tight little hole.  I'd fuck you so hard, so hard until you can't stand any more and shoot your come all over the wall.  Then I'd fill you with my seed and make you mine."  Paul moans and presses his ass back in to Isaac's cock whimpering.  The word "please" falling from his mouth as he pants.  In the back of Isaac's brain a voice is shouting that he can't do this not yet.  The wolf mostly in control ignores this.  He crouches and lines his throbbing erection up and starts to press in to his willing mate when suddenly calm and _control_ flood his mind over the bond.  The power and love of his Alpha giving him the strength to regain control.  Sobbing in relief as his control solidifies Isaac stands up straight features human again he turns Paul around and bites down with blunt human teeth over Paul's heart stopping just short of breaking the skin.  Paul hisses in pain but literally vibrates with sexual pleasure.  Smelling his mates impending orgasm Isaac wraps his large hand around both of their erections stroking them firmly while devouring Paul’s mouth.

“Come for me baby. I want your come on me, give it to me.” Isaac whispers hotly in Paul’s ear. With a final jerk both men cry out as they climax together. Isaac thrusts and angles so that his copious release splatters up Paul’s stomach, chest and neck. Paul’s semen coats Isaac’s arm and hand which he quickly draws up his chest. The wolf leans forward and kisses Paul deeply pressing their bodies together to ensure their scents are pressed in to each other’s skin. As the orgasm ripped through Paul he felt something….. a connection with Isaac that was almost tangible. For a fraction of a second he’d even imagined he’d _been_ Isaac. Looking at himself from the taller man’s perspective.

He shoves these and other thoughts aside as a heady wonderful fog floods his mind. Paul goes boneless and all but collapses in to Isaac’s strong arms. “Let me take care of you beautiful.” Isaac whispers holding Paul gently as he rinses them both off sending a pulse of immense gratitude over the bond to Derek. Stepping out of the shower half carrying his nearly unconscious mate Isaac quickly dries them off and then carries Paul to bed. “You’re so perfect. So beautiful.” Isaac whispers as he gently kisses Paul on the back of the neck after pulling the smaller man against his chest and wrapping his arms around him possessively. “Please let me call you mine, I promise I’ll love you like no one else.” Rapidly falling from consciousness Paul presses weakly back against Isaac and whispers. “Love you Isaac, love you so much.” Moments later Paul goes slack in Isaac’s arms as he surrenders to sleep. Isaac shudders slightly heart racing as he cries happily. _Mine… He’s mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the clumsy sex scene. You'd think being gay I'd have no trouble writing guy on guy action but UGH it's really difficult for me.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Paul wakes to find Isaac snugged in to his side his head laying on Paul’s chest over his heart. A smile makes its way across Paul’s face as he remembers the shower from the night before. Staring up at the ceiling he thinks about everything that had happened. Alison’s odd behavior, the packs reaction when he’d came home with Isaac. _Pack_ … He thinks. _That term keeps coming up._ A gentle set of lips on the bite mark over his heart bring him out of his thoughts. “Morning baby.” Isaac says when Paul smiles at him. Isaac moves up and slots his mouth together with Paul’s kissing him deeply. “I have to go to another meeting with my lawyer today.

Will you be OK here for a few hours?” Isaac asks before licking and biting softly on Paul’s neck. Paul whimpers softly as Isaac moves on top of him kissing him lovingly and grinding their morning excitement together. Paul’s breath catches in his throat when he feels Isaac’s length rubbing against his. “I’m so thirsty Paul.” Isaac says hot and breathy in Paul’s ear. “Have anything to help me out?” Paul whimpers loudly and thrusts upward. Isaac licks and bites at Paul’s neck and chest stroking both of them in his hand.  Isaac straddles Paul’s legs continuing to stroke them both with one hand while running his other hand lovingly up and down Paul’s tight stomach. He leans forward to kiss Paul exposing his backside to Paul’s erection. Paul thrusts up several times causing his member to slide deliciously between Isaac’s cheeks. Isaac clenches involuntarily. “Oh baby I wish we had time for that. Isaac reaches behind him and strokes Paul’s cock firmly. The thought of riding Paul to completion pushing Isaac over the edge he leans back and grunts loudly as he unloads in thick long streams coating Paul’s chest and neck. “Fuck Isaac FUCK!” Paul grunts as he begins to climax. Quicker than should have been possible Isaac is between Paul’s legs sucking and stroking Paul’s stiffness as he explodes with a loud moan. Isaac eagerly takes every bit of Paul’s eruption savoring the taste of his mate’s pleasure. Paul moans brokenly and shudders under Isaac as the wolf continues to stroke Paul though to the very end of his orgasm. Having milked every bit of his mate’s offering Isaac licks his way up Paul’s come soaked chest kissing him deeply when he reaches his mouth. Sharing both of their tastes with his blissed out partner. Paul is still shuddering and breathing heavy.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Isaac says. “Can’t hardly think doubt I can get far.” Paul sighs out as his respiration slowly returns to normal. Isaac walks to the bathroom. He sees his clothes that Paul had worn the day before and smiles quickly slipping them on while waiting for the water to warm up. Inhaling deeply Isaac’s body tingles with the comforting scent of Paul. He returns to his dozing mate a moment later with a warm wash cloth and cleans him up.  I’ll be back in a little bit ok? You’ll be alright?” Isaac asks running his fingers through Paul’s bedhead hair.  “Yeah I’ll be fine I’ll sleep a bit more I think. Someone exhausted me.” Smiling down at his mate Isaac steals one more kiss before slipping out of bed. He pulls the blanket up to Paul’s neck then steps over to the tall windows and draws the drapes plunging the room in to darkness. He pauses by the door and looks back at the bed. Even in the dark Isaac’s enhanced sight allows him to see Paul perfectly. He smiles when he sees the happy expression on Paul’s face. “See you soon.” Isaac says. “Love you.” Paul replies snuggling back down in the mattress. Isaac’s heart sings with joy. “Love you too get some rest.”’

Down stairs Stiles and Derek look up when Isaac walks in the room. He walks right over to where Derek is pouring himself a cup of coffee and catches the surprised Alpha in a strong hug. After a shocked second Derek returns the hug warmly. “Thank you Derek. Thank you _so_ much. I owe you… I owe you _everything._ _Thank you._ ” Isaac says voice thick with emotion tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Derek runs his hand through Isaac’s curls tenderly. “You did most of the work I just gave you a nudge in the right direction.” The older man says. “I would have hurt him…. It would have ruined everything. _Thank You._ ” Isaac disengages from his Alpha with final squeeze. “Ready to go?” he asks. Derek nods reaching for his trade mark leather jacket. “Be careful out there it snowed a little more after everyone went to sleep.” Stiles says running his hand down Isaac’s arm. “Glad things are working out pup.” Isaac smiles at Stiles as he slips on his coat. “Me too.” The tall wolf says blushing a little at his emotional outburst. With that the two leave the house.

Waking up Paul lays in the large comfortable bed for a moment before the urgency of his bladder forces him to move. He slips from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom stumbling a little in the total darkness of the room. He’s surprised to see his cuts and bruises have healed quite a bit in the past 24 hours. Shrugging his shoulders he walks in to the large walk in closet again enjoying the feeling of comfort he gets while he tries and fails to find clothes that will fit. Once again decked out in his boyfriends clothes Paul exits the closet and walks over to the bed to get his phone off the night table. He frowns when he sees the battery is dead. _Guess I was distracted a bit last night._ He thinks with a smirk plugging his phone in to Isaac’s charger then going down stairs. He stills for a moment when he realizes the house is silent. Walking in to the kitchen he sees a note on the refrigerator.

Had to go help dad with something at home. Help yourself to whatever you like.

At the mention of the Sheriff Paul remembers he promised to send a list of what was missing. Grabbing Isaac’s key off the hook he heads towards the front door. He stops for a moment and walks back to the kitchen. Picking up a pen he adds to the note:

Went to camper to get inventory Sheriff requested.

 _Might as well take the laptop so I’ll have a way to send the inventory._ Stopping in the living room on his way out of the house he grabs the discharged laptop. Soon he is soon rumbling down the private drive.

Back at the camp site Paul looks around at the undisturbed snow a moment before proceeding in to the camper. He’d checked the circuit breaker panel at the closed up office and found the power to his space had been shut off. Flipping the breaker back on he’d been happy to hear the heater running as he’d approached his contaminated home.   Reaching in to the hidden spot where he’d kept the laptop he fishes out the ac adapter which he then plugs in to an outlet next to the counter and plugs his laptop in. Letting the battery charge for a bit he looks around surveying the damage. The scent of booze and wolfs bane had mostly gone thanks to Stiles’s dad having opened all the windows when he’d been out the previous day. Sifting through all the debris it soon becomes clear that all that is missing is his laptop and security dvr. Everything else there is just ruined.

Sitting down at the dining table he sighs heavily. He reaches over and pulls the laptop to the table. After inserting his air card he had been fortunately to find in the mess on the floor he boots the laptop up and sends a quick email to the Sheriff. He attaches the images of the hunters and lets him know the make model and serial numbers of the two missing items. Thankful that he had all his information backed up to the cloud. He also logs in to his insurance companies site and files a claim for both the Toyota as well as the break in. He is about to shut the laptop down again when he remembers the images from the previous day. _Probably just video of me being a drunk ass hole. Was so mad probably forgot to turn it off._

Paul clicks the indicated footage and nods as he sees himself storming in to the camper and gripping the sink.

**He asked me for my phone number. That’s all he did and I freaked out……mother FUCK!**

Paul’s angry voice comes over the laptops speakers. “Ugh.” Paul says shaking his head. He moves forward a bit trying to remember the events of that afternoon. Another image comes up on the screen making Paul smile. “Hey puppy.” He says at the screen when he sees the wolf looking around. His eyes go wide though when his “puppy” suddenly morphs in to a naked man. “What the ever loving fuck!” Paul says. The man turns then and Paul’s blood runs cold. “Isaac!?!??” He yells jerking back from the laptop as if it had bit him shoving it across the table. Shaking with some unknown emotion he stares at the screen. Moments later he sees Isaac carry him in the door then out of the cameras field of vision.

**Let me in, let me help you.**

Isaac’s voice is so soft it’s almost unintelligible. Paul sits completely still heart pounding. A moment later Isaac appears in front of the camera again. Paul freezes the play back staring at Isaac’s face. He slumps back in his seat all the puzzle pieces slotting in to place. Scenes flash through his memory.

The predatory gracefulness they all move with. _It’s not just Isaac it’s all of them._

The fierce protectiveness they all showed for him at the theater. _We protect our own._

Isaac’s greater than normal strength. _It’s as if I weigh nothing he doesn’t even get winded._

The way they were always touching him. _Comfort in touch like dogs._

The way Isaac would rub his face on Paul’s neck…….. Exactly like the way his wolf did.

Alison's comment about the Alpha sharing his toys. _Of course Derek would be the Alpha._  

Paul loses track of time as he sits there staring at the screen. Eventually a whine causes him to look at the door where he sees his wolf looking at him. “Hey puppy.” Paul says evenly. “Wolfs bane still bothering you huh?” Isaac sneezes and backs away from the door. Paul stands up and walks out of the camper patting Isaac as he walks by. He takes a seat on the bench after wiping the snow off. Looking at the wolf a moment he says. “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your Jeep. I promised the Sheriff I’d send an inventory of what all was missing.” Isaac goes completely still and stares at him with a wolf caught in headlights look. Paul stares back his heart pounding.   After a few moments Isaac walks over behind the Jeep out of site. Paul see’s the four legs shift back to human arms and legs before Isaac opens the back of the Jeep. He rustles around for a moment. There is the click of the door closing and he steps out from behind the Jeep dressed. He walks over to where Paul is sitting with his head down. He sits on the other side of the table and eventually looks up and meets Paul’s eyes. They stare at each other for a moment. “Do you hate me?” Isaac finally asks. Paul shakes his head no but doesn’t say anything. Isaac swallows and asks softly. “Are you afraid of me?” Paul rubs his hand through his hair and looks away for a moment. “There’s been something going on between the two of us. Something not quite…..normal. I’ve…..” Paul inhales sharply looking up at the sky for a moment blinking rapidly. “I’ve been trying to figure out what’s going on. Thoughts and feelings popping in to my head whenever I’m around any of you.” Paul says voice tight with emotion. “This makes as much sense as anything I guess.” Paul stands eyes tearing up. “I mean why not. As fucked up as I already am. After everything I’ve been through. Why not werewolves! _Fuck!”_ Paul shouts causing Isaac to wince as he stretches his arms out wide as if to ask the world “why me” Turning his back on Isaac he takes a few steps kicking viciously at some of this stuff that had been tossed out by the hunters.

Paul looks down shoulders shaking. “The hunters…..They want to kill you don’t they.” Paul asks fearfully. Isaac leaps from the bench and reaches to grab Paul in a hug but stops just short of touching him. He gently places his hand on Paul’s shoulder. Paul flinches but doesn’t pull away. “Baby.” Isaac whispers. Paul lets Isaac slowly turn him. He slowly looks up. Isaac’s heart aches when he sees his mates tear stained face. Isaac gently pulls Paul in to a firm hug. “It’s OK baby. We will find them and take care of them. I promise.” “I won’t let them hurt you Isaac. I’ll stop them I’ll find a way.” Paul chokes out. “shhh shhh don’t be so sad baby everything will be ok.” Isaac soothes his trembling mate. Paul whimpers as a feeling of security and belonging flows through him. Pulling back Isaac looks at Paul. “Can you feel that?” He asks. “Yes I’ve felt it several times. It….it seems like it’s getting stronger. Is it you?” Paul asks loving the soft caring expression on Isaac’s face. “It’s getting stronger because we’re growing closer. It’s mostly me but also the pack. We are able to feel each other. To a small degree they have begun to be able to sense you and can try to make you feel better.” Isaac says reaching out and running his fingers through Paul’s soft hair.  

Paul closes his eyes for a moment enjoying the pulsing of the bond. “The other day, after….. when I was at the dealership. It felt like…..almost like you were holding me.”   Isaac frowns slightly. “I wanted so desperately to hold you, to beg for your forgiveness. Danny texted everyone after he dropped you off. He was able to hear how upset you were. I didn’t text you because I didn’t want to make things worse but I threw everything I had at the bond to try and help you to feel better.” Paul nods slightly stepping back in to Isaac’s arms. “It worked. I remember it felt like someone had put a dimmer switch on my emotions and just slowly turned them down.” Paul squeezes tighter against Isaac. “God you’re so warm, this……..it….just feels so right. Promise me? Promise this isn’t some fling, promise me this is for real and a week or a month from now you won’t dump me for someone younger or better looking.” Paul had been looking up in to Isaac’s eyes now he steps back and looks down. “Promise me you won’t hurt me.” The request is quiet. Hopeful yet frightened. It’s as if the answer to this question will be the deciding factor if Paul lets Isaac in or if he pushes him away. Isaac moves his large hands up Paul’s arms and cups both his cheeks. He leans in and presses a tender kiss to Paul’s soft lips before saying. “I promise you’re the one for me Paul Brace. I promise that as long as you’ll have me there will never be anyone else. I promise I’ll never _ever_ harm you.” Isaac leans down and places another kiss on Paul’s lips. Stroking the soft skin gently with his thumbs he says “I love you.” Paul nods slightly and smiles. “Then you’re mine.” _And I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you away._ Paul thinks already working on a way to eliminate the threat the hunters pose. There is a possessiveness conveyed in Paul’s tone that sends a wave of heat through Isaac’s body. “More than you know.” Isaac says as he feels his wolf thrum with happiness at his mates possessive declaration.

Paul steps back. “I need to clean some of this mess up before the ranger gets on me. Help me shove it inside? The sooner it’s done the sooner I can take you to town and buy you lunch.” Isaac smiles brightly. “So that’s it? Just like that?” Paul looks at him seriously causing Isaac’s smile to falter slightly. “We’ve got a lot to talk about but I need to process a little first.” When Isaac looks down shoulders slumping Paul leans in close. “Hey.” He says kissing Isaac on his frown. “I’m not going anywhere just give me a little bit OK?  Give the poor human time to think.  You’re mine remember?” Isaac smile returns and he kisses Paul back passionately.

Over the next few minutes they gather the clothes and other things the hunters had thrown on the ground outside the camper and shove them in the door. Paul puts the refrigerator back in it’s alcove and tries to make some sense of the mess. “It’s no use I guess.” He says. “Everything in here has to be thrown out anyway. I guess I need to buy a truck and tow this thing to a dumpster. Empty everything out and then get it power washed.” Isaac had been in and out a few times but it was clear from the look on his face the wolfs bane was still affecting him somewhat. “Are you holding your breath?” Paul finally asks when he notices Isaac’s face going a little red. Isaac gets a slightly guilty look before dashing outside and gasping for breath. Paul follows him out chuckling. “I’m sorry it just is really bad in there.” Isaac says finally. “Like truck stop bathroom smells bad or...” Paul stops and looks at Isaac sharply. “Isaac is it hurting you??!?!” Paul yanks the pair of jeans away from the wolf and lifts his hands to examine it. His face goes white when he sees what looks like a mild burn healing slowly before his eyes. “Why would you…Isaac…I’m so sorry.” Isaac closes his hand around Paul’s fingers and squeezes gently. “Don’t worry it’s very minor and doesn’t hurt that much. I’ve had to deal with far worse.” Paul frowns. “Well I don’t want you touching anything else. I won’t be responsible for you being in pain. Just…..stand there and look pretty.” Isaac smiles and shifts his weight a little before releasing Paul’s finger.

Paul grabs the last few things and throws them in the open door of the camper. Just as he’s closing the door a shoe he somehow missed catches his eyes and he pivots mid step. His foot slips in the snow and twists painfully. Pain screams through his already injured ankle. He cries out as he loses his footing and starts to crumple. In a flash Isaac has him and is holding him bridal style. “I think that’s enough for one day let’s get you home.” Paul whimpers through clenched teeth as the wolf carries him over to the Jeep and sets him in on the passenger seat. “Promise you won’t freak out?” Isaac says taking one of Paul’s hands. Paul looks at him for a moment then nods. Immediately Isaac pulls some of the pain out of Paul’s body causing the human to gasp at the sight of dark veins flowing on Isaac’s hand. “How can you?” Paul starts. Isaac lets go and smiles at him. “It’s one of our abilities. I can take more but I’d rather wait until we’re home. You’ll probably fall asleep are you OK now?” Paul nods breathlessly at Isaac. “Yeah it still hurts but doesn’t feel like my foot is twisting off at the ankle anymore.” Closing the door Isaac takes a brief look around the camp site. He’d caught a scent or something. Inhaling deeply for a moment he’s unable to find it again, his nose still burning from being in the camper. He decides that if it’s a threat he’d be better able to protect Paul at home so he moves around to the other side of the Jeep and climbs in. Backing quickly out of the site Isaac is soon moving quickly down the rough road out of the campground. Paul reaches over and puts his hand over Isaac’s on the shifter. He’d felt Isaac’s tension but elected to wait until they were home to bring it up.

Back at the camp site Bill and Jessica walk out of the woods and survey the camp site. “I’m really getting tired of sneaking around and waiting. We could have taken both of them. Paul is definitely not a threat. He can’t hardly walk without Isaac having to save him fucking pussy.” Bill says angrily. “We move when we’re told not before. This isn’t just about killing wolves.” Jessica says rolling her eyes. Bill shakes his head agitatedly “Too much plotting and scheming. The more you over think something the easier it is for something to go wrong. It’s simple. We are hunters they are wolves. We hunt them down and kill them. End of story. This sneaking around waiting is bull shit.” Jessica shrugs her shoulders. This is not the first or even second time she had been forced to listen to Bill ranting about the way things were being done. "Well we don’t get paid to go off on our own. We get paid to do what we’re told. Right now… For whatever reason Tom is still allowing the Argent's to call the shots. Until he says differently we’ll continue to do what they tell us.” Jessica turns and walks out of the camp site back in to the trees towards the other side of the camp ground where they had parked their car. Bill grumbles following. Neither of them notice the figure following lithely in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many authors I find myself in a position of apologizing for a slow up date. Both work and personal travel have taken their toll on my writing time. I fully intended to work on this story while I was traveling but unfortunately it didn't happen.

Isaac’s Wrangler pulls up outside of the Hale Pack house. Stiles and Derek are on the porch having felt Isaac’s unsteady emotions and heard the Jeep. The blond wolf jumps out and hurries around to the other side where Paul is already getting out and standing. “Wait wait!” Isaac says. Paul shoos him off with a smile. “I’m OK it’s much better carry the food?” the limping human says leaning forward and giving Isaac a quick kiss on the cheek. Stiles follows Derek off the porch and helps Isaac unload the food Paul had talked Isaac in to stopping and picking up. “Thought we’d pick up lunch.” Paul says with a smile. Derek frowns looking at how Paul is favoring his ankle. “You’re in pain did you hurt it again?” Paul huffs and shakes his head. “Yeah I tried to change course mid stride and it shifted in the snow.” “Do you need help?” Derek asks holding his hands out. Paul shakes his head. “No I’m fine, I do kinda need to sit down though.” Paul squeezes Derek on the arm and hobbles around him and towards the house.

“You should probably be on crutches.” Stiles says pushing the door open and holding it with his foot stretched out behind him since his hands are full of take-out bags. “Thanks” Paul says as he limps through the door. “No thanks. I was in a wheel chair for a while then crutches. It was just a reminder you know? If I can walk I’ll walk. Derek can I talk to you?” Paul says wobbling in to the living room. Isaac raises an eye brow but follows Stiles in to the kitchen. Derek walks in to the living room and looks at Paul as he not too gracefully collapses on to the couch.

After sighing in relief Paul fixes Derek with a serious look causing the Alpha’s eye brows to rise. “What are we going to do about the hunters?” Derek looks confused for a moment before taking a seat in the chair across the coffee table from Paul. “We?” Derek finally says. “I was under the impression that the Sheriff was handling it.” Derek says carefully. “Derek I know. I know about Isaac, and the rest of you. Well I assume the rest of you are like Isaac.” “I see.” Derek says leaning back in his chair. A moment later Isaac comes rushing in to the living room. “So yeah Paul knows.” Isaac says with a chuckle settling gently on the couch next to Paul.

“You.” Isaac starts. “Injured breakable human are going to stay safe and get better.” Isaac turns so he can face Paul and gives him a stern look. Paul returns the glare. “I’m not some helpless damsel in distress. I’m not going to let them hurt anyone I care about.” The human says drawing himself up angrily. “You can’t get involved it’s too...” Derek starts. “Somebody has to do something if they are willing to kill me they won’t hesitate to come after you guys. How can you sit there so calm and do nothing.” Paul’s says with exasperation. “We’re handling it.” Derek says with finality. “How?” Paul says lurching to his feet as Derek rises and turns to leave the room. “By sitting on the porch and frowning at the forest?” Stiles’s hand flies to his mouth to hide his smirk. Derek pauses then continues walking. “Isaac.” Derek says. “God damn it I’m talking to you!” Paul bellows his face a personification of fury. Derek whirls around eyes flashing an angry red. Isaac is between Derek and Paul in an instant sending a pleading look at his Alpha. “Paul please stop.” Isaac says. “He’s our Alpha we don’t…” “I see.” Paul says loudly. “No one is allowed to have an opinion or disagree or even get some fucking information apparently. Great outfit you have here.” Paul finishing glaring daggers at Derek who snaps his teeth at Paul in warning taking a step forward. Paul also takes a step forward pressing against Isaac’s hand. Isaac had put himself between Derek and Paul and had his hands out in both directions to keep the two separate.

“I’ve been through far worse than snapping teeth and red eyes Derek. The only way you could do any worse to me than what’s already been done would be to kill me or hurt Isaac. I doubt you’d do either. You’re just a bully.” Paul looks at Isaac ignoring Derek’s loud growl. “I hope your leader figures out what’s important before something happens.” Turning his glare back to Derek Paul continues. “This is your family Derek. Are you prepared to live with the consequences if your actions or lack thereof gets them hurt, or killed?” Derek’s eyes go wide and fade back to their normal color. Paul steps around Isaac and shoulders past Derek limping out of the room and then the house.

“Oh my god Derek I’m so sorry…. He doesn’t know he has no idea.” Isaac starts taking a step toward Derek. Stiles takes one look at the stricken look on his husbands face and rushes forward pulling him in to his arms. “He’s right Derek he has no way of knowing he’s just angry. Lets…..lets go lay down for a little while OK? Please?” Stiles kisses Derek on the check. Derek finally unfreezes and looks tiredly at Isaac. “Go after him, I’m not mad at him but he has to understand it’s too dangerous for him to be involved. I can’t be responsible for losing anyone else.” Stiles pulls Derek close and the two walk out of the room. Isaac steadies his breath and looks at himself in the mirror exhaling loudly watching his cheeks expand. “Fuck.” He says to himself before following his mate’s angry scent out the front door.

Isaac finds Paul surprisingly far down their private road. He’s limping badly and the stink of pain radiating from him is almost as strong as the bitter smell of shame, embarrassment and tears. Isaac increases his speed but stops when Paul suddenly does. Paul turns around and stares at Isaac a moment. “I felt you… It got stronger as you got closer. Under different circumstances….” When Isaac starts walking again Paul holds up his hand. “Could you…just give me a little bit…unless you’re here to break up with me and tell me to get off your land.” Paul frowns as tears continue to slowly leak from his sad eyes and make their way down his face. “Never.” Isaac says. “I……look just don’t wander too far OK? It’s not safe out here. If you go to your left for a couple minutes there’s a pond with some places to sit. You shouldn’t be walking. Will you let me take some of the pain? Please?” Paul shakes his head. “I’ll be fine please just…..let me be for a little bit.” Isaac frowns at the thought of his injured mate alone in the forest.

Paul turns to leave then stops and looks at the ground a few feet in front of Isaac. “I love you. You believe me right?” Paul says sadly. “I love you too we’re going to be OK you know?” Isaac says. Paul looks up meeting Isaac’s loving eyes and simply nods before turning and walking towards the pond.

About 2 hours later

“You feel different than Isaac…Stiles?” Paul says turning and looking around the clearing. After a few seconds a grinning Stiles emerges from the trees and says. “That’s pretty good…..So…..werewolves huh?” Paul snorts as Stiles sits down next to him. “Stiles I don’t know how to handle this I mean one minute I’m just a guy with the hots for another guy. Then the next thing I know I’m involved in some supernatural……turf war and I’ve fallen in love with someone who is ‘of the night’.” Stiles chuckles. “Bit much to take in huh? I mean wolves are one thing but hunters and imminent danger…” Stiles says bumping his shoulder in to Paul’s. “Exactly. What am I supposed to do?” Paul says staring at the water. “You really want to know?” Stiles says turning to face Paul. “If you tell me to hide in Isaac’s room and do nothing you’re wasting your time. I can’t sit around while people I care about are hunted Stiles. Especially Isaac. Its….It’s like he’s part of me. I’ve never felt this strongly about someone before. He’s important Stiles.... I don't know how to put in to words what he means to me. I’ll……I’d kill for him in an instant.  It's happening so fast.  My feelings for him are almost overwhelming.”

Stiles sighs deeply. “OK there is something you need to understand about wolves and hunters. We both train….all the time…to kill each other. Our training isn’t as intense as it used to be because we’re not new at this anymore. We do it now to stay sharp and learn new techniques. I mean this in the nicest way possible but you are absolutely no match for a hunter. Wolves are far stronger, faster, and agile than any human could hope to be. A trained hunter going head to head with a trained wolf is still going to be an epic battle royale. They train from the moment they are able to walk. They are familiar with just about any type of weapon you can imagine and are fierce fearless soldiers.” Paul’s shoulders slump slightly as he stares at his lap. “Fucking worthless.” He mutters under his breath. “What?! No not at all dude. This is just something you’re not ready for. Humans in packs are very valuable and help balance things out. I fought alongside Derek, Isaac and the rest countless times as a human. They had to rescue me a lot in the beginning but eventually I got pretty good.” Paul looks up at Stiles. “If you don’t mind my asking what happened. I mean…why…how are you a wolf.” Stiles sighs and leans back a moment.

“Well suffice it to say I had zigged when I should have zagged one night. I took a hunters cross bow bolt to the chest and a dagger to my side. There….was no way I would have made it to this hospital soon enough. Not this time. I’d told Derek I only wanted to be a wolf if it meant saving my life. I liked being human. I had always worried that I wouldn’t be _me_ anymore. So he bit me and here we are.” Stiles finishes shrugging his shoulders. “Are you still you?” Paul asks. Stiles shrugs his shoulders. “Mostly…..I had pretty severe ADHD. That went away…mostly…..I can focus now without medication any more. Derek made sure my life stayed as close to normal as possible. He made sure I got the training I needed so I could control my wolf. I was terrified I’d hurt someone.” “Your wolf?” Paul asks. Stiles nods. “For bitten wolves it can be a struggle to integrate with the wolf. He’s always there in the back ground quick to anger, always ready to fight to defend territory or loved ones. Any slight or insult would likely result in death if left untrained.”

“So what all can you guys do?” Paul asks. “Speed, endurance, super-fast healing, our senses are far more sensitive than normal. “ Stiles says. “The bond?” Paul asks. “It links everyone in a pack. We can sense each other pretty well. Emotions, location things like that. Not direct speech or communication. Derek can convey more over the bond than we can because he is the Alpha. You seem to have a pretty strong connection to it for a human.” “Derek.” Paul says shaking his head. “I was a complete ass to him. He probably hates me now.” Stiles sighs deeply. “There is no….nice way to put this…. You hurt him tonight…. Badly…. When he was very young, not even old enough to drive he was seduced by an older woman. She was gorgeous charismatic, worldly. She swept him off his feet and made him feel like he was special, that he could tell her anything….. She was a hunter.” Paul looks sharply at Stiles who continues. “She used the information she seduced from him innocent seemingly harmless comments here and there and…burned nearly his entire family to death in their own home. Men, women, children, babies…humans too. Derek and Peter were the only survivors.” Paul’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. “He blames himself doesn’t he.” Paul finally manages to whisper out. Stiles nods sadly. “Not as bad as he used to it’s taken years. When I met him he was a bundle of fury, regret, shame, and guilt.” “Stiles I’m sorry you have to believe me I would _never_ try to hurt Derek like that I didn’t know.” Paul turns his head closing his eyes. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” He whispers. Stiles puts his hand on Paul’s leg. “Hey it’s OK we understand. We all do. Derek’s not mad at you he doesn’t hate you. He just _can’t_ lose anyone else. Do you understand now?” Paul nods reluctantly. “What _are_ you guys doing?” Paul asks softly. “Stiles stands and rolls his shoulders working a kink out of his back. “I can’t tell you, it would put you and others at risk to know should you be…….” Stiles stops and whirls around looking back towards the road eyes flashing yellow. He grabs Paul’s hand and hauls him to his feet “Run! We have to…” He cuts off looking back towards the house. “That way, run that way as fast as you can I’ll stall them.” “Stiles what?!?! No I’m not leaving you.” Stiles shifts to Beta “There are too many of them you have to get away call my dad. Don’t go to the house they are already there.” Stiles roars angrily and charges off in to the trees Paul looks after him for a moment and then runs in the indicated direction.

Moments later he hears Stiles scream out in pain. Simultaneously Paul winces in as he feels the shock of Stile’s injury flare over the bond. Paul pulls his phone out and swears at the lack of signal. Crashing through the forest for several more seconds there are several more flares of pain over the bond he knows they are from the other wolves but he doesn’t know who. Suddenly there is another flare of pain over the bond. This one stops Paul dead in his tracks.

“Isaac!” Paul cries. He closes his eyes and reaches out trying to find his boyfriend. After a moment he takes off running full out towards Isaac.

Coming around a tree a figure steps out and clothes lines him in the throat. Paul chokes painfully and lands on his back. Bill smiles menacingly down at him. “Where’s your guard dog boy? Or should I say bitch? How many times have you let that animal mount you bitch?  Bet he fills you up real good huh?” Paul tangles his legs in Bills and brings him down. Springing to his feet Paul makes it four steps before he is hit from behind and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN long time for this update sorry. Work travel, personal travel, and a cute boy I've started seeing have all been distracting me.
> 
> Sooooooo here it is.
> 
> Updates are going to be slow

Paul groans and opens his eyes. Isaac lets out a sigh that’s mostly a sob. “Oh thank god.” The frantic wolf pulls his injured mate even closer than he was before. “I was worried you might not wake up baby.” Isaac says blinking against the tears. Paul reaches up and tries to wipe the blood and tears off Isaac’s face. “Where are we?” He says. “We’re safe for the moment. You beautiful wonderful idiot why did you do that? Why?” Paul smiles weakly. “I love you Isaac. I’d do it again.” Isaac pulls his hand away from the wound in Paul’s side and clenches when he sees that despite his best efforts it’s still bleeding. Blood is also seeping through the make shift bandage Isaac had made of his shirt to cover the wound in his leg. In the distance he can still hear fighting.

“I don’t feel very well.” Paul says as the room starts to spin slowly. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Isaac says swallowing thickly and brushing the fresh tears from his eyes. “You’re OK though?” Paul asks. “Yeah I’m OK you saved me.” Isaac says sadly not mentioning the creeping paralysis from Alison's blades that had halted their exit from the building. “Totally worth it puppy.” Paul says before he starts to drift off. “Stay with me baby please. Don’t leave me.” Isaac says trying not to sob and jar his bleeding mate. “Turn me.” Paul says softly. Isaac does shudder at this and it’s a moment before he can speak. “I can’t baby only an Alpha can turn you. You have to hold on…Please, _please_ I can’t lose you.” Isaac says shaking despite his best efforts to remain still. “Won’t leave you, don’t want to.” Paul mutters out.

“Can I tell you about Mark now he’s one of the people who hurt me. I think I want to tell you about Mark now can I?” Paul mumbles as his eyes close. “Yes tell me about him.” Isaac says.

“Mark was someone from work. He was in the shipping department. I did all the IT purchases for the company so he was always bringing me things. He was attractive and seemed nice. We started talking a little bit at first then more and more. I never really made a habit of pursuing the guys I work with. Mark though was just nice the more we talked and seemed to have things in common the more I paid attention to him. He seemed like a really cool guy. I knew he was younger than I was but thought it was only a few years difference.” Paul stops and sighs for a moment. “How young was he.” Isaac asks after a moment. “I thought he was just out of college. Come to find out he had dropped out of high school. He was 18 I was 28. Legal but just barely.” Paul says chuckling. “I didn’t know that until later though. He lied and said he had gone to a local college and graduated with a degree in business. He blamed the poor economy on the fact that he was essentially a mail clerk.” Paul tries to straighten up a little bit groaning in pain. Isaac pulls him in tighter to his side and begins leaching as much of Paul’s pain as he can. “We started emailing each other back and forth it quickly became an all-day thing emailing back and forth every 10-15 minutes. Our jobs had us focusing on many different things so it was easy to send short email’s back and forth all day long without affecting our productivity. He started dropping by sometimes after 5:00 and the office was mostly empty and we’d talk…. Sometimes for hours on just about any subject you could imagine. I was impressed that he knew so much about so many different things.

He did not give off any signs that he was gay. None of the stereotypical “tells” most gay men have. There was lots of grinning and smiling though. It just seemed….. I dunno nice. I didn’t have many friends and my last two relationships had been pretty bad. It was nice to have a smart friendly guy show an interest. I figured it would be friends and that’s it and I was fine with that. He was so cute though I would have gladly accepted more. I kept getting this feeling that he was interested in more than friends. Nothing overt just a feeling.

After a few weeks of this he gave me his phone number and we started texting at night. It was a strange thing. He would never well almost never reach out to me. If I sent him an email or sent him a text message though we’d go back and forth for hours.   Another odd thing. He never really said goodbye. At work we’d be emailing back and forth and if I left before him I’d send an “I’m out of here good bye” email and not get anything back. Ever. If he left before me he’d just leave and our email exchange would stop. If I texted him later in the night we’d text each other back and forth until I either I was going to sleep and said “good night” to which he would not reply. Or he’d just stop responding. I asked him about it one day not too long after we started texting. I wasn’t mad. Just curious that he never ended our conversations. He got this strange look on his face and just said “Wow needy much?” I was taken aback by it. More by his body language and tone of voice than what he said. It was cold and mocking. I think he must have seen the face I made because the look went away and he shrugged and said “That’s just how I am I don’t make a big deal out of that kind of stuff.”

He left my office after that and about 10 minutes later something that rarely happens happened. He emailed _me_. It was just normal trivial stuff we email about so I didn’t think anything about it at first. He started initiating contact more after that.

“Over the next few months we got closer. It was really nice. There was this little voice in the back of my head that said something wasn’t right. I ignored it though. I chalked it up to him being “unique and different.” Paul stops for a moment and shakes his head. “I guess I was right but not in the way I was thinking. He’d told his friends he was going to mind fuck someone. He wanted to see… wanted to know what it felt like to completely destroy someone. He’d initially planned on going after this girl who had just started at the office but for some reason he switched his focus to me. There really never was any explanation for why he changed his target. Eventually we ended up kissing. To be clear, he kissed me. He seemed surprised afterwards it was…… an odd reaction. That weekend things went a little further.” Isaac ignores the flare of jealously that flashes through his heart. “Don’t worry we didn’t go _that_ far just blow jobs and hand jobs. I woke up to him punching me in the face and tying me up. He had my belt around my throat and put a gun in my face.”

Paul stops for a moment and exhales slowly. Isaac slowly bends down and kisses Paul gently. “I love you Paul.” Paul squirms slightly wincing in pain before smiling weakly up at Isaac. “Love you too fancy face. After that it’s your pretty standard torture scene. He got me to his place and started to work me over pretty bad. Several of his friends came over and all took turns kicking, burning, cutting and beating me.” “How did you get away?” Isaac asks. “His little brother found me one night after he and his friends left to go buy more drugs.” “He was doing this to you at his house? Where other people lived?” Isaac asks incredulously. “Yup, never underestimate the stupidity of youth. His mom was never home and he thought that just telling his little brother that the garage was off limits was going to work. He just stood there and stared at me. He looked terrified. I asked him to help me but he just stood there like he was frozen. I was worried they were going to come back find him so I took a chance. I told him he needed to call the police because when Mark found out he knew he’d do the same to him. The police showed up about 30 minutes after Mark and his friends did. They were shocked they had been caught. All of them were kids 15-16 years old. They all started crying except Mark. He just stared at me. He didn’t say anything he just stared. I’ll never forget that look. It was hatred like I had never experienced. During the trial he gave me the same look.

Paul goes silent for a moment. Isaac can hear his breathing is steady and while weak and thready his pulse is somewhat stable.   He runs his fingers softly through Paul’s hair. “I love you. You know that right?” Paul says quietly. “Yes I do. I love you too.” Isaac says. “I love your big hands, love how they make me feel so safe and loved. I love your gorgeous stupid face and your amazing eyes. The way you look at me….. I love your Jeep and how it smells like you. I love everything about you.” Paul chuckles softly before continuing more quietly. “You’ve even got pretty feet.” Isaac smirks and presses a kiss to Paul’s scalp just before he goes limp in his arms passing out again.

20 minutes earlier

Paul is jolted to consciousness when a bucket of freezing water is thrown in his face. His eyes fly open just as he is painfully slapped. “Wake up!” Alison says. Paul’s head is thrown back by the force of the blow. He hears several loud snarls and growls. When his vision clears he sees Alison standing over him Bill, Jessica and about twenty other armed men are standing around the area. He sees the pack minus Peter tied to large pieces of equipment. They appear to be in a warehouse or manufacturing facility of some sort. His eyes lock with Isaac’s furious yellow ones. “Isaac.” Paul says. Isaac’s eyes return to blue and he looks sadly at Paul. “Paul.” “Quiet.” The man standing nearest to Isaac says before kicking him in the stomach. The rest of the pack growls dangerously resulting in several kicks to the wolves by the men standing around. Paul notices that he is tied to a chair. Wiggling he finds he’s tied quite securely the chair creaking under his efforts. “Why have you done this?” Paul asks when he looks back at Alison. “Oh it should be pretty obvious. I’m going to do what my father should have done years ago. I’m going to finish off the Hale pack once and for all. First though.” She says drawing a knife. “I’m going to get a little pay back. You see Hale pack has cost me quite a bit. My aunt, my grandfather, my mother. My family used to be respected. My father through his weakness has embarrassed our name for long enough. I plan to fix that. The first step is going to be putting down this pathetic pack. It was so easy to take you all down. Never saw it coming did you.” Alison casts a glare over her shoulder at Derek.

Without looking back she plunges the knife in to Paul’s leg.   Paul screams out in pain his body tensing against the ropes. Alison laughs maniacally as she twists the blade causing Paul to scream again. Isaac snarls and thrashes helplessly trying to get to Paul. The wolfs bane infused ropes burning him painfully.   Alison see’s this and laughs. “He screams so pretty Isaac. Just like Neal did when we burned him to death.” Isaac stops and looks up eyes wide. “Oh that’s right you all thought it was an accident. Well it was a little better orchestrated than the one with this one here I’ll admit.” Alison says twisting the knife again causing another tortured scream from Paul. “We ran him off the road. He was trapped. You should have heard him. Whimpering like some wounded animal. It would have been wrong to let him suffer so we put him out of his misery. The gas tank was already leaking we just helped things along a bit. I would have thought the fire would have spread faster but it took its time. His healing ability allowed him to last several minutes before he was completely consumed. Oh Isaac the noises he made.” Alison closes her eyes and smiles seemingly reliving the scene. “You know he would have been safe if you’d left him alone. You just _had_ to make him a wolf though. Derek just _had_ to have a bump in his power. I let you keep Danny and Stiles well…” Alison brushes her hair behind her ear then shrugs. “I liked them. Good memories from before I knew any better.” Paul raises his head and looks at Isaac who looks utterly shattered. Tears literally raining from his eyes.

“You fucking psychotic bitch.” Scott says. Alison smiles sweetly at Scott then nods at the hunter standing next to him. He kicks Scott viciously in the face. “Nothing out of you sweet Scott. I’ll get to you in a bit. Danny’s next.” Danny growls at her “Fuck you.” Alison laughs before turning back to Paul yanking the knife out of his thigh before straddling him bearing her weight down on the wound causing Paul to grunt in pain while the old chair creaks ominously. “You must not be too broken up over Neal any more though look at this beautiful boy you found to replace him.” She runs her hands through Paul’s wet hair. “So handsome. He’s so cute he almost doesn’t look real. Those gorgeous eyes Isaac. I bet you can’t wait to turn them piss yellow like yours.” She leans forward and whispers in his ear. “Does he look you in the eyes while he fucks you or does he mount you from behind like a bitch?” Paul sneers then head butts her with all his strength knocking her to the floor and dazing himself for a moment. Several of the hunters step forward but she holds up her hand laughing. “Oh Isaac you’ve got a spunky one here.” Pressing her hand down on the bloody wound on Paul’s leg to stand up causes him to wince in pain. He glares at her murder in his eyes. Alison coos at this. “Someone’s getting mad.”

Alison struts over to where Isaac is tied and plunges her knife in to his shoulder and twists the blade. Pulling another she slams it in to Isaac’s knee. Isaac cries out in pain and begins thrashing violently moaning and whimpering loudly. “That’s not normal metal sweet Isaac. But I guess you’ve already figured that out.” Alison laughs while Paul shouts at her.

Suddenly there is shouting and gunfire that draws everyone’s attention. A door explodes inward and a very bloody Peter races in to the building followed by the Sheriff, Chris Argent, and Deputy Parish. Paul uses the distraction to rock forward on to his feet the injury to his leg causing his vision to swim. He pushes up and back with all his strength and manages to land on the back legs of the chair with all his weight. The old wood creaks loudly before breaking. As the hunters start doing battle with the new arrivals Paul struggles to get to his feet. Chris moves swiftly to Derek’s side and cuts his ropes before turning to Stiles. The two wolves quickly free the others before turning on the hunters. Alison having been knocked down by Deputy Parish jumps to her feet and lunges at Isaac who while on his feet is moving slowly due to his injuries. Paul dashes between her and Isaac just as she swings her blade.   The dagger sinks in to his side. The speed of his launch propels him in to Isaac causing both men to stumble and fall several feet away. Paul high on adrenaline and fury yanks the knife from his side and flips on his back. With all his strength he throws it at Alison. The blade nicks the hand she raises defensively and sinks in to her shoulder. Her eyes go wide and she stumbles back several steps. Paul surges to his feet and dives at her with a frightening scream of rage. She swings at him but he ducks before tackling her grabbing on to the knife as they crash to the ground. She screams out in pain as he twists the knife and rips it from her shoulder. “You scream so pretty bitch!” He shouts as he flips the knife from one hand to the other before slashing it across her throat. She thrashes violently making gurgling sounds as Paul staggers to his feet turning and falling just as Isaac grabs him.

“Get him out of here.” Peter roars as he decapitates one of the hunters. All around them the battle is raging fiercely. Many of the hunters are dead or dying. Chris and the Sheriff are both wounded and being protected by Deputy Parish. The wolves still weak from capture rage against the large number of hunters. Isaac cradles his bleeding mate to his chest taking one look at Alison's vacant eyes before limping rapidly deeper in to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end. Few more things I want to put in here and then we'll call it done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe a chapter or two left. I've had another idea pop in to my head that may be a small sequel.

The whimpering wakes Paul up. “Isaac!” He yells thrashing around on the table in a daze. Strong hands try and hold him down. “He’s OK Paul take it easy before rip your stiches!” Stiles says. Paul stills and looks up at Stiles before frantically asking. “Where is Isaac?” Paul hears the sound again and flails wildly ripping the wires attached to his chest off and yanking the IV from his arm. Despite Stiles’s best efforts Paul wriggles free and bolts from the small room yelling for Isaac. In the next room down the hallway he finds Isaac asleep seemingly having a nightmare. Paul rushes in and quickly climbs on to the bed with Isaac and wraps his arms around him. “Isaac, baby it’s OK I’m here.”   Isaac’s eyes snap open. “Paul? I can’t move! Why can’t I move?” Isaac says panicking.

Danny, Scott and Derek come rushing in carrying bags of takeout food. “Isaac, Isaac! Look at me it’s OK you’re going to be OK.” Stiles says trying to comfort Isaac. “You were poisoned remember? It’s going to take a while for it to wear off.” Isaac’s yellow eyes fade back to their normal blue as he remembers. “Deaton sedated you to help you sleep that’s why you’re confused.” Derek says taking one of Isaac’s limp hands and squeezing it. “It was those knives wasn’t it? Cunt….” Paul grinds out furiously. Isaac locks eyes with Paul and asks. “Are you OK? Please be OK.” he asks voice thick with emotion. Paul relaxes a bit closing his eyes before exhaling slowly and kissing Isaac gently. He lies down next to him throwing one of his legs and an arm across Isaac wincing when his wounds stretch painfully. “If you’re going to be OK then I will be too. Can I stay with you?” Paul asks eyes already starting to drift shut. “Forever.” Isaac says.

“Are you hungry?” Scott asks running his hands through both Paul and Isaac’s hair. Paul shakes his head no and clings tightly to Isaac his heart and emotions pounding. Isaac smirks. “Having to be hand fed is an indignity I’d like to pass on. I’ll probably be OK in the morning. I can already feel my feet.” Isaac says everyone in the room smiling when they see his toes twitching.   “We will be down the hall if you need anything.” Derek says softly before closing the door gently. Isaac keens softly. “You’re safe puppy.” Paul says. “Your heart feels like it’s about to pound out of your chest. I’m sure it’s terrifying not being able to move. Our pack is outside and anyone coming through that door is going to have to get through me.” Paul holds up the scalpel he had palmed when he ran out of the other room. “I will defend you with my last breath.” Isaac exhales slowly. “I love you Paul your words… the intent behind them mean so much to me.” Isaac says softly. “You should relax too, you’re safe.” Paul shakes his head. “I won’t feel safe until we’re home.” **_Our_** _pack… **home** …._ Isaac thinks a tired smile appearing on his face. “So you’re staying then? With me?” he asks quietly. “No way I could be without you Isaac. I’ll be with you until you tell me you don’t want me anymore.” Paul says softly the sedatives still in his system from when they treated his wounds making him sleepy. “Hope you’re OK with forever then because that’s my plan.” Isaac replies enjoying his mate’s protective embrace. Paul’s soft breathing lets Isaac know he has fallen asleep.

Paul wakes from his nightmare when he feels two strong arms wrap around him and two soft lips kiss him gently behind the ear. He turns over and looks up in to Isaac’s loving eyes kissing him gently before tucking his head under Isaac’s chin to hide his tears. “Let go baby.” Isaac says softly hearing Paul’s heart slamming away. Paul’s breath shudders. “It’s OK I’m right here let go of it.” Paul’s body starts to tremble as he is slowly overcome with emotion. “We’re safe, she’s gone the hunters are all dead or in jail. Let go of it baby don’t hold on to it.” Paul whimpers out brokenly before he’s over taken with deep shuddering sobs. Isaac holds Paul tightly as his mate releases his pent up fear, anger and sadness. Paul clutches to Isaac desperately as the turmoil of the past few weeks, past few years flows out of him. Isaac cards his hand gently through Paul’s hair as he focuses as much love and comfort over the pack bond at Paul as he can. He can feel the rest of the pack doing the same. After several minutes Paul calms down. He shivers as Isaac runs his hand down his spine. “I love you I’ll always be here for you.” Isaac says gently. “I’m sorry to be such a.” Paul starts before Isaac cuts him off. “No. You have nothing to be sorry about. You’ve been through more than most people will ever have to endure. You’re not weak or broken or whatever negative thing you’re thinking. You are a survivor. You are a survivor and you’re mine. You are mine and I am yours. In more ways than you probably know. That is something we need to talk about when we get out of here.”

They both look up when Stiles and Scott come in Paul grabbing the scalpel tightly when the door opens. Stiles takes note of this but says nothing. “Deaton will be here in a little bit. He asked us to check your bandages and stitching.” Scott says to Paul laying his hand on Paul’s leg and brushing his thumb comfortingly across the skin before saying. “You’re safe with us Paul. We will tear anyone apart who ever tries to hurt you. You’re pack now and we take care of our own. You have my word.” “Thanks.” Paul says. “Plus.” Isaac says placing his hand on Paul’s and tugging gently at the scalpel which Paul immediately surrenders. “Every hunter in town is either dead in jail or on the run. No one will be thinking about coming after us for a while.”

Paul winces a little as Stiles lifts the dressing on the wound in his side. “Sorry. It looks good though. You’re going to need to take it easy for a few days I’m sure Deaton will want you to stay home for at least a week.” “Where is everyone else?” Paul suddenly says tension and worry filling the air. Isaac squeezes him gently. Stiles nods and says “Derek and Peter are working with my dad to clean things up. Danny is at work. He is looking in to these hunters to see what information he can find. Locations, police records, finances etc.”   “Is Peter OK? He looked pretty bad when he came through that door.” Paul says sitting up right.” Scott pulls a wheeled stool over by the bed and sits down.

“Most of that wasn’t his blood. We knew that Alison was up to something. We just didn’t know exactly what. Peter has been following her and the other two hunters Bill and Janice for months. Tom’s arrival apparently pushed their time table forward. Chris.... He’s Alison’s dad, Chris wanted to get her out of Beacon Hills. Away from the bad memories so he had sent her off on trips to deal with both the family hunter business but also their weapons business.   It seemed like it worked for a while. When Peter would check up on her she seemed to just be living her life and taking care of the family business.   Then she went away to work a large deal with a police department out of state. That’s when she met Tom. He saw how vulnerable she was and knew her history. He was able to subvert her Dads work and bring her anger back to the surface.” “Do we know why?” Paul asks curling around his mate as Isaac runs his hand gently up and down his spine. “Money.” Stiles says. Scott nods and continues. “The Argents are an old very wealthy family. Even without the fortune the make selling arms they have vast real estate holdings in America and France. Tom saw this as an opportunity to take control of their money and place in the hunter community. Despite what Alison said they are highly respected. It was Kate and Gerard who’s actions damaged their name not Chris.” Danny found out that Tom’s family is pretty much destitute and owes a great deal of money to several other hunter families. He must have thought he could clear his debts and improve his standing by controlling Alison.” Stiles scowls bitterly. “I’m sorry Scott but I’m having a hard time finding Alison to be the innocent victim here.” Scott shrugs. “No need to apologize Stiles my feelings for Alison died a long long time ago. I agree with you though Tom didn’t make her feel that way he just brought those feelings to the surface. She was…different after Kate died. I could never quite put my finger on it but there was something off. After her mom killed herself though something broke, changed….. she was darker colder. I don’t think Gerard did anything different than Tom did. He merely brought feelings out that were already there.” “Where is Tom?” Paul asks shivering slightly causing Isaac to look down at him, concern clear on his face.

“All we know at this point is that he’s dead. Not sure if Peter or my Dad killed him. They have been busy coming up with a cover story and making sure no one finds any supernatural evidence.” Stiles says leaning against the table and peering intently at Paul. He reaches out and massages the back of Paul’s neck squeezing gently. “It’s OK you know? You did fine everyone has been taken care of you don’t have to feel that way.” Paul says nothing but tightens his grip on Isaac. Stiles meets Isaac’s gaze for a moment before following Scott out of the room.

Deaton comes in a few moments later. He makes a noise of surprise when he sees Paul clutching on to Isaac. “Mr. Brace you should not be moving around so much you need to give your wounds a chance to heal.” “Isaac was upset I couldn’t leave him by himself.” Paul says without looking up. Isaac wraps his arm around Paul’s shoulders and gives him a squeeze. “He’s OK he hasn’t torn himself open again.” Isaac says. “Well good I am going to have to insist that I reattach your IV you’ve lost a lot of blood.” “I truly appreciate what you’ve done for us, but I’m not leaving him.” Paul looks up and fixes the older man with a stubborn glare. Deaton smiles kindly. “You won’t have to given your….. unique relationship you will both heal quicker the closer you are to one another. We can reattach it in here.” At that Deaton turns and leaves the room. “You trust him?” Paul asks looking up at Isaac. “Implicitly he’s put everyone of us back together many times over the years. If he ever wished to harm us he could have dozens of times.” “OK.” Paul says practically going limp at Isaac’s side. “You need to rest I promise we are safe here. You kept me safe when I couldn’t move. I’m OK now it’s your turn to let your guard down and rest. Please?” Paul sighs and look at Isaac again mouth set in to a thin line before closing his eyes and nodding. He positions himself gently half over Isaac laying his arm out so that Deaton can access where the IV had already been attached.

“Hopefully when I wake up we’ll have some answers. I don’t like not knowing what’s going on.” Paul says in to Isaac’s side. Isaac looks at you smirking before saying “Yeah I think we’re all ready for some answers.”

Deaton comes back in then and makes an appreciable noise when he sees Paul’s positioning had left his arm where he could easily get to it. He gently reattaches the IV and slips a fingertip heart monitor on Paul’s blood stained hand. Adjusting the volume down he nods before looking to Isaac.

“How are you feeling any numbness or difficulty breathing?” Isaac shakes his head no before answering quietly. “No I feel fine seems like it is completely worn off. I’m surprised that it was meant to incapacitate and not kill. Breathing and blood flow is all regulated by muscles.” Deaton shakes his head in agreement. “Yes, that particular type of poison is designed to prolong someone’s suffering. Torturing a werewolf is no easy task. It’s hard to know how long various toxins will keep one of you incapacitated. It’s best to use multiple layers of different poisons to keep you under control.” “When can we leave? He’s terrified.” Isaac says softly. “If you can promise to keep him off his feet and on an IV tomorrow. I’ve added a sedative to help him sleep. Let’s let him get a full 8-10 hours then you can take him home.” Deaton turns to leave but pauses at the door.

“You took a risk by not asking Derek to turn him.” Isaac stiffens as the terror and dread he’d felt at the warehouse returns. “He asked me to turn him. He gave consent. I…..I just couldn’t ask Derek to do it. Not without him fully understanding. I couldn’t take the risk of him hating me.” Isaac frowns deeply. “It was selfish of me….I risked his life…I…” Isaac stops and wipes the tears from his eyes. “You did the right thing Isaac.” Derek says stepping in to the room with the rest of the pack close behind. They all move towards the table placing comforting hands on their emotional pack mate. “As mates you would have been bound to one another there would have been no going back. If I’d turned him he wouldn’t have had a choice.” “He could have died.” Isaac whimpers out tears flowing freely. Shame and guilt heavy in the air. “He didn’t.” Danny says. “He was in danger yes but he was not minutes from death. There was a risk but you made the right choice.” Deaton steps up to the table. “There is not always an easy answer especially not in our lives sometimes each choice has equal risk. It worked out he’s alive, and still has an opportunity to choose. Be it you, or the transition. Although to be honest, if his actions have been any indication the first choice has already been made.” Deaton in a rare moment of warmth places his hand on Isaac’s leg. “You’re both going to be OK focus on that.” Clearing his throat slightly “Now gentlemen if you don’t mind.” Deaton gestures towards the door. “I’ve promised Isaac he and Paul can leave once Paul has rested for a solid 8-10 hours.” Derek squeezes Isaac’s shoulder before leaving. Stiles places a quick kiss on Isaac’s temple before whispering in his ear “Love you pup everything will be OK get some rest.” The rest of the pack quietly says their good byes touching both Isaac and Paul gently before leaving the room. Out in the lobby Stiles shivers. “Definitely got to do a puppy pile when they get home. We need to get Alison’s stink off of them. The rest of the pack mumbles their agreement as they all settle down in the various chairs to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had the impulse to break the 4th wall with Isaac a little bit.


	19. Chapter 19

“You sure he won’t mind?” Stiles whispers. “He will probably be a little surprised but he won’t be mad.” Isaac says. “Remember the first time with Stiles?” Scott says laughing softly. “Hey I wasn’t expecting to wake up with…” Stiles starts indignantly but is interrupted. “Sleep.” Derek says.

Hours later

Paul stirs but doesn’t wake up. His elevating heart rate does however wake Isaac. He looks over and see’s Derek stroking Paul’s shoulder whispering soft words. Paul whimpers brokenly, shivering weakly as tears spill from his clenched eyes. Isaac gently strokes his chest and whispers loving reassurances that he’s safe, that he’s with pack. Reaching up Paul laces his fingers with Derek’s and squeezes tightly as a final sob shudders out of him. The pack as a whole instinctively curls closer. Paul quiets a moment later and after a brief shudder seems to relax pulling himself tighter against Isaac’s warm body.

 

He feels warm, content, loved…. _safe._ Something’s different though. Paul opens his eyes and looks around. Isaac’s bed is crowded with the entire pack. Isaac is on one side arms wrapped protectively around Paul. Their legs tangled together. Derek has Stiles sandwiched between him and Paul on the other side. His arm covering both Stiles and Paul. Everyone else is positioned so that they are in some way covering or touching Paul. Soft loving lips kiss Paul on his temple. He turns and see’s Isaac smiling back at him. “How do you feel?” He asks. Paul presses tentatively at the bandage on his side and thigh then smiles and replies. “Far better than I should. Is this…..uh….normal?” He says gesturing with his head to indicate the pile of bodies. Isaac grins toothily. “We are stronger when we are all together. One of the benefits is increased healing of an injured pack mate.” “It feels…amazing. Thank you fancy face.” Paul whispers. Isaac’s smile brightens before he asks. “For what?”   Paul pauses for a moment enjoying the warm cocoon of pack surrounding him “For taking care of me for sharing all of this with me. I feel mfffff.” Stiles sleepily puts his hand over Paul’s mouth. “More ni ni please.” He says drowsily. Stiles rubs his hand across Paul’s chest affectionately before curling it around Isaac’s arm and moving his head to Paul’s shoulder. He mumbles something unintelligible before drifting off again. “Good night beautiful.” Isaac whispers in to Paul’s ear.

“Have you thought about living arrangements for Paul?” Derek asks. Derek, Stiles and Isaac are in the kitchen having breakfast. Isaac looks at Derek with panic in his eyes. “But I thought… Can’t he stay here? Why can’t he….. Derek please don’t make us leave!” The Alpha smiles comfortingly while Stiles snorts out a chuckle as he reaches a calming hand to rub Isaac’s shoulder. Upstairs Paul’s eyes snap open and he pops up in to a sitting position looking around the room wildly. Isaac’s flash of anxiety having snapped across the pack bond like the crack of a whip. “Easy.” Derek says holding his hands up then gestures upward with his eyes. “You’ve woke him up with your worry. I have no intention of making anyone leave. I just didn’t know if you’d talked to him about staying yet.” Isaac calms down and looks towards the door way just as Paul rushes in. “What’s wrong?” He says looking around the room. Derek raises an eye brow. “Where do you keep finding weapons?” He says gesturing to Paul’s right hand. He was holding a dagger upside down concealing the blade with his wrist. Paul relaxes and flips the blade around in his hand looking at it before setting it on the counter. “Scott and Deaton gave it to me before we left the clinic. I may be weak but I’ll defend you all as best I can.” Walking over to Isaac’s side he puts his arms around him tightly before rubbing his face gently on his mate’s neck. The way Isaac always does him. “What’s wrong beautiful.” Paul tenderly whispers to Isaac. Derek and Stiles share a fond look with each other. “I’m fine sweet boy I just got a little excited.” Isaac says squeezing Paul back. “Would you like to stay here? With us? Long term?” Stiles asks. Paul freezes for a moment then looks around the table. “Yes?” He answers questioningly looking at Isaac. “I mean.” Paul says hesitating a moment. “I know there are still some things we need to talk about but for right now yes. If it’s OK that is.” Paul pauses and looks at Derek then Stiles. “Of course.” Derek says. This is the Hale Pack home. You’re pack, you’ll always have a place here. Paul smiles warmly some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “It means so much to me for you to say that. I’ve never felt that I belonged or was wanted anywhere since……...” Pausing he closes his eyes sighing before pulling out a chair and sitting next to Isaac. “When I came out to my parents. It……didn’t go very well. I had it better than some I wasn’t kicked out or beaten or anything. It was bad enough though.”

Paul looks down frowning. Isaac slides his arms around him and squeezes him gently kissing him softly on the neck. “They thought I was confused or trying to get attention. When I refused to see a psychiatrist about it they stopped paying for my college. I applied for financial aid and managed to come up with just enough between that and a job I got at the university IT department to finish my degree. My parents were not happy. It….It’s like it was always a power struggle with them. It _had_ to always be their way. There was never any compromise. You would think that they would have been happy or proud that I was able to finish school on my own. I think it offended them. They took it as an insult like the only reason I did it was to spite them.

When I turned 18 they asked me to move out. Since I “obviously didn’t need them anymore.” It was like they just gave up on me.” Paul finishes shrugging his shoulder. “I have not seen them since, any time I call it goes to voice mail. They changed the locks on the house when I moved out and have refused to open the door any time I have gone back. After a few years I just stopped trying.” Paul looks up as a single tear rolls down his cheek. Stiles and Derek both move from their chairs silently. Stiles pulls Paul in to a hug first joined soon after by Isaac and Derek. Stiles scowls “They gave you up. They are fools to not want you in their life Paul. You are amazing. We love you. You’ll always _always_ have a place here with us in our home and in our family. You _are_ family.” Paul shudders and breaks down at this crying softly. Isaac smiles at Stiles while gently running his fingers through Paul’s hair. “I guess that’s settled then.” Derek says with a smirk.

A few moments later they all hear the front door open. Peter walks in to the kitchen and stops when he sees everyone still standing closely. “Everything OK?” He asks with a raised eye brow. “Peter!” Paul says and rushes at the older man. He gives him a strong hug which after a moments shock Peter returns. “I was worried about you! You looked really bad when you rescued us.” Peter reaches a hand up and rubs and squeezes at Paul’s neck comfortingly. “I can assure you everyone else looked far worse.” Paul pulls back and grins up at Peter. “So you’re OK? Wolfie healed up and everything?”   “Yes.” Peter says with a smile “Wolfie healed up and everything.” “Can we talk about what happened now or are you here to tell us another wave of hunters is on the war path?” Paul asks stepping back and allowing Isaac to wrap his arms around him from behind. Peter smirks. “Come on then let’s go talk in the living room.” Gesturing towards the front of the house Peter leads the way out of the kitchen. Paul, Isaac, Derek and Stiles follow.

Over the course of the next hour Peter explains how knowing Alison and her new suitor were up to something he had been spying on them. He’d followed them several times when they had spied on him at his camper. He’d been following them when he’d felt the turmoil over the pack bond at the theater and chose to intervene. A “minor miscalculation” on his part led him to not anticipate Tom moving as quickly as he did.

“They attacked me behind the restaurant and drug me in to a van.” Peter says rolling his eyes. “Right out in the open?” Paul asks. Peter shrugs his shoulders. “Hunters are not always the most subtle lot. Nor are they the brightest. They were not expecting me to be able to stand up to a cattle prod. It’s difficult but really so long as you can get one swipe in it’s all you need.” “You go for the prod and not the hunter.” Paul says. Peter smiles and nods his head approvingly. “Exactly. In the confines of the van once the cattle prod was out of the picture I was able to take care of the 3 in the back. By the time Tom who had been in the driver seat was able to pull his gun and aim it was too late.” “You’re faster than a bullet?” Paul asks. Derek scoffs. “You just have to be faster than their ability to aim. He took what was left of the cattle prod and rammed it through Tom’s left eye.” “Wow!” Paul exclaims. Isaac strokes his back gently. He’d initially been worried that the recounting of the violent encounter would trigger a flash back. If anything Paul seems more amazed than scared.

“So then you called the Sheriff and used the pack bond to find the rest of us?” Paul asks settling back a bit in to Isaac’s arms. “Yes. Peter replies simply. “We had hoped to somehow entrap them so that we could put them all in Jail.” Stiles says. Sighing loudly Peter says sarcastically “Yes because jail is truly the justice they deserve.”  Derek shakes his head. “No need to argue about it now what’s done is done.” Pursing his lips in thought a moment. “How would that have worked?” Paul asks. Stiles smiles and says “We knew they would take us all to the same place so that Alison and possibly Tom could have a villain monolog. Especially Alison. In addition to being a lying, manipulative, evil spawn of Satan, she also liked to grand stand. We knew she wanted to make a statement to the hunter society that the Argent’s were a force to be reckoned with. What better way to send a message saying “I’m in charge.” than gather everyone all up in one place for some torture and mass execution.” “That seems really risky _allow_ your selves to be caught?” Paul says turning and looking at Isaac with an unhappy frown on his face. “Well things didn’t exactly go as planned.” Isaac says shrugging. “When they came for us we were not ready. We’d planned on having the sheriff involved so he could swoop in and arrest everyone for all the felonies they were committing.”  

We didn’t expect them to move in so quickly with so many hunters.” “There is also the little matter of Chris not wanting to have to kill his daughter.” Derek says drawing everyone’s attention. “I don’t think any of us would be able to do that.” Derek says looking around the room his gaze ending on Peter who bristles. “That entire family needs to be exterminated. After what they did…..” Peter trails off. In a flash Paul moves over next to Peter and puts his arms around him. The others quickly join. Peter’s expression goes from fury, to surprise, to sorrow in the span of a few seconds. Taking a deep calming breath Peter leans his head against Paul’s. After a few moments everyone can feel Peter’s emotions returning to normal then he says. “Thank you Paul. The kindness you show…… to people you barely know…..you’re an _excellent_ addition to our pack.”

After a moment Peter pulls away gently. “Thank you.” He says again softly before standing. “I’m needed at the restaurant. I’ll see you all soon. At that he turns on his heel and walks quickly out of the house.

“Where is everyone else?” Paul asks. “They are at Danny’s parents. His dad bought a new desk and they need some muscle to get it moved in to his office.” Derek says walking past Isaac and Paul towards his study. He pauses briefly and gently squeezes them both on the back of the neck. As he walks away he gives Isaac a pointed questioning look. Isaac responds with an apologetic one. Paul missing the exchange asks Isaac. “Would you have some time to help me today?” Isaac smiles and hip bumps him gently. “I’ll always have time for you gorgeous what did you have in mind?” Paul blushes a bit. “You two are so adorable.” Stiles says as he walks off following Derek. “I need to clean up the camp site, and get the camper taken care of. I’ll handle all the contaminated stuff.”   Isaac pulls Paul in to an embrace and rubs his face gently on the side of Paul’s neck. “Sounds like a date then.” He whispers kissing Paul’s ear softly. “Actually.” Paul says gently grinding his rapidly stiffening member in to Isaac’s. “That comes later, when I see how many times I can make my werewolf come. Isaac’s eyes go yellow and his canines extend. “Fuck.” Isaac stutters out over all the elongated teeth suddenly filling his mouth. Paul pulls Isaac’s head down and kisses him firmly on the mouth careful of the sharp teeth. “Wow look at those teeth. I should call you nibbles.” They both laugh quietly before Isaac captures his mouth and shoves a burst of want over the bond at Paul. Paul pulls back mouth open and exhales jaggedly. “The sooner we get done the sooner we can….” “Yes let’s go.” Isaac says smirking and grabbing Paul’s hand and pulling him out of the house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little angsty here.

Isaac’s Wrangler pulls up to the camp site. They both get out and walk over to the camper. “Just want to make sure there is nothing I missed. I’d hate for the snow to melt and reveal a bunch of my dirty underwear or something.”   Paul says with a smirk. Both he and Isaac kick around in the snow for several minutes until they are sure all of Paul’s belongings have been found. Tossing a few lingering items in the camper Paul closes the door before limping over to the picnic table. He sits down heavily after brushing the snow off the seat. He looks around the camp site seemingly lost in thought for a moment. “Peter said we can use the dumpster behind his restaurant.” Isaac says after a moments silence. When Paul doesn’t say anything he sits down next to next to him and leans his head against the shorter mans. “You OK baby?” Isaac says after a few seconds. He slides his hand down Paul’s back and slips it under his shirt. Rubbing the bare skin he begins leaching away the pain from his mates injured foot. Paul turns and looks at him his face blank of emotion. “My life has really changed huh?” Isaac nods thoughtfully before asking hesitantly. “The question though, is do you feel it’s for the better?” Paul takes note of the worried look in Isaac’s eyes and the anxiety he feels over the pack bond before leaning forward and kissing him firmly. Isaac whimpers slightly as Paul slips his tongue in the wolf’s mouth. After a moment Paul pulls back and smiles. “For the better. Isaac… You…. I…. I feel so strongly for you. Love doesn’t come close to describing how I feel. You are my everything.” Isaac’s emotions flash with anxiety and worry. Paul frowns when he picks up on the wolfs unsteady feelings.

“I think we need to have that talk now.” Isaac says reaching up and caressing Paul’s still bruised face. “Werewolves……we can be with whomever we want. Occasionally though if you’re very _very_ lucky you find someone who is essentially your perfect match or soul mate. We call this person mate.” Isaac pauses for a moment smiling warmly as he gazes in to Paul’s eyes. He takes both of Paul’s hands in his before continuing. “A mate is someone who both the human and the wolf are immediately and irrevocably drawn to.” Paul looks down at their clasped hands his heart quickening before looking back up to Isaac’s loving eyes. _That’s love, not sadness or pity, it’s me it has to be me. Not someone else._ Paul thinks worried at first that Isaac was telling him he’d found someone else. “Is it?” Paul asks in a scared small voice. “You’re my mate Paul. I knew the instant you came close enough for my wolf to scent you. I’m sorry I was such a freak about it.” Paul smiles remembering the day he’d worked up the nerve to venture close enough to the handsome man to get a closer look. “It seems like it was so long ago.” He says thinking back to that afternoon.

Isaac reaches up and cradles Paul’s face gently with his large hands. He softly brushes the happy tears from the corners of Paul’s eyes with his thumbs. “I love you with all my heart, all my being. I have to make sure you understand though. Mates….once we are mated. It’s for life. I will never want anyone else. If something happens. If you leave me it will be painful very painful for both of us. Being human it will be easier for you. Eventually the ache from the severed bond will fade. As a wolf though I won’t have it so easy. It will break me. I won’t die or anything as dramatic as that but….. my wolf’s heart will be broken….. _I_ ….will be broken.”

It’s unheard of for a mated wolf to ever love again after they lose their mate. So please. I need you to think. Really truly think. Is this what you want? Am I what you want? Is this life what you want?” Paul opens his mouth to answer but Isaac leans forward and kisses him chastely. It’s obvious he’s holding himself back. Pulling back he drops his hands to Paul’s shoulders and squeezes. “I don’t want you to answer right now. Please I need you to think about it first. I know you love me and I believe you. Trust me I do. I’m so sorry to dump it on you like this. I’ve screwed this relationship up just about every way possible. We… _I_ should _never_ have let things go so far. I should have courted you properly first. You deserve so much more, so much better. It’s horribly unfair for me to lay this on you but you have to know.” Isaac fades off and shakes his head looking to the side. Paul can see and feel the anxiety, grief, and fear intensify from his mate. Paul shakes his head and pulls Isaac close to him. “Baby Isaac please don’t be so upset. I’m not going anywhere. None of this is your fault. I have a feeling my being hurt probably didn’t make things any easier.” A sound that’s a cross between a whimper and a whine escapes Isaac’s clenched teeth before he shakes his head quietly.   “Can we talk about it later? You’ve given me a choice, you’ve given me something to think about please lets shelf this for now OK?”

Isaac nods his head yes and lets his breath out slowly. “You want to go deal with your camper now? If we’re really nice maybe Peter will feed us.” Paul smiles up at Isaac who smiles back. “Please don’t be sad puppy.” Just then he catches a wave of something undefinable but wonderful. “Is the pack……..” Paul starts before Isaac nods his head “Yeah they felt me freaking out. They are making me feel better over the bond. You can feel that?” Paul’s smile widens. “Yeah it’s hard to explain but it’s like all these… different colored lines or strings are reaching out to you. Each wolf has a different color. I have not figured everyone out yet.”

“Come on pretty boy let’s get your camper hooked up to the Jeep and get out of here.” Isaac says grabbing Paul’s hand and standing up. Thirty minutes later the Airstream is disconnected from water, electrical and sewer and is hitched to the back of the Jeep. Paul pulls his phone and sends a message.

To Peter: Isaac and I are on our way thanks for letting us use your dumpster. Have lunch with us?

“I’ve asked Peter to eat with us. I get the impression he doesn’t spend much time with pack.” Paul says leaning back in his seat a little and putting his hand on Isaac’s on the gear shift. “Peter lost a lot in the fire. His mate, his children, most of his family. Things were pretty rough for a long time. He goes through phases where he’ll come over every day then sometimes we may not see him for weeks. He can be a real pain sometimes but I think he likes you. It’s a good thing because too he’s not very close to anyone. Hopefully he says yes.” Isaac says taking his eyes off the road to look at Paul’s profile. Sensing this Paul turns and smiles before saying. “After everything that happened with the hunters…. I don’t like the idea of anyone being on their own. He should be with pack.” “You sound like a wolf.” Isaac says looking back to the road with a grin. “Well it just makes sense as much comfort as we all derive from each other.” Paul says looking at his phone when it beeps.

From Peter: Would love to. See you both soon.

Minutes later they pull up behind Peter’s restaurant. Paul and a couple of Peter’s employees make quick work of pulling everything out and filling the dumpster. After a quick pass through with a broom to get the last of the broken bits and debris out Paul calls the job done. He and Isaac head inside to find Peter.

Soon they are sitting at the same table in the quiet back dining room with Peter enjoying their lunch. “I’m curious.” Peter starts looking at Paul “Do you plan on taking the Bite?” Isaac stills and stares at his plate. Paul looks at Peter for a moment before asking. “Does that mean become a werewolf?” “Yes.” Peter says nodding and taking a drink of wine. “As a member of the pack Derek will of course be willing to offer you the Bite should you ask.” Paul leans back in his seat and exhales loudly. “Wow I don’t know. I mean I guess I never thought about it. I know I asked Isaac for it when I was bleeding out. I didn’t know how it worked at the time. I didn’t know it would be an option if I wasn’t in imminent peril. With everything else that’s been going on I have honestly not thought about it.”

There is a flash of fear and sadness over the bond from Isaac. Both Peter and Paul look at him. “Isaac?” Paul says reaching across the table and touching his arm. Isaac starts slightly and looks up. “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you there’s just been a lot………” He trails off and looks to the side. “She said…..” Paul frowns as Isaac’s face falls he shakes his head slightly as waves of grief and regret flood the pack bond. Tears start to pour from his eyes as he looks from Peter to Paul. “She killed him because we turned him.” Peter immediately puts his hand on Isaac’s. “Isaac please forgive me I didn’t mean to upset you.” Isaac’s eyes go wide. “What’s today? Oh my god it’s the 17th.” Isaac pulls his hands away from his concerned pack mates. Scrubbing his eyes furiously. “Peter please look after him. Paul please stay with Peter I have to…. Shit shit shit.” Practically sobbing Isaac jumps to his feet and bolts from the table. “Isaac wait!” Paul shouts jumping and grabbing his arm. “I have to go! Stay with Peter I’ll be back.” Isaac yells pulling free and rushing from the room. “What’s going on?” Paul demands looking at Peter. The older wolf sighs heavily resting his head in his hands. “You have to make him understand I truly did not mean to upset him.”

Leaning back and staring at the ceiling Peter sighs reaching for the back bond he yanks on the strands that belong to Stiles in Derek in a way that conveys _come at once_. “Come sit.” Peter says wearily. “Two things.” He says at Paul perches on the edge of his chair anxiously. “First. I reminded Isaac that Alison killed Neal, his first love, because he was turned. Second…….. Yesterday was Neal’s birthday. Guessing from his reaction he forgot and didn’t make his annual trip to the cemetery.”

Paul sags back in his chair sadly. “He’s devastated I can feel it.” Peter nods in agreement. “You need to understand that his love for Neal in no way diminishes his love for you. You’ve found a wonderful man to have as a mate Paul. Isaac is to a fault, sweet, gentle, kind, tender, loving. Above all else he is fiercely loyal. Neal brought out all those qualities in him. Isaac was angry, bitter, and violent for years because of the things his father did to him. You might think Derek as Alpha would be the more fearsome in a fight.” Peter shakes his head. “Isaac is without a doubt the coldest, most ruthless killer I have ever known. Few wolves are able to completely switch off their human side surrendering control to the wolf and come back when the fighting is over. Before Neal Isaac was quick to anger, quicker to lash out. Any time we fought a he always had the highest body count and rarely left anyone alive. We’ve had to reign him in on several occasions.” Dim images flash through Paul’s mind of Isaac in battle covered in blood moving almost in a blur. The graceful coordination almost a dance as he bobs and weaves in and out devastating his opponents with his claws and teeth. His yellow eyes blazing, a feral almost demonic sneer on his face.

At Paul’s sharp intake of breath and fearful recoil Peter reaches out and puts his hand on Paul’s wrist. “No Paul do not fear him. You are his treasure he would never hurt you. At the factory when you were hurt. His fear and worry for you was the only thing on his mind. Not fighting and ripping the hunters apart. He didn’t even give it a thought. He gathered you up like you were made of glass and rushed you away from danger. I showed you those images so you’d understand what he was like before Neal. So you would understand how special Neal was to Isaac. They had years together. Isaac loved Neal completely. When we lost Neal it hurt us all. It utterly destroyed Isaac.

However Neal was not Isaac’s mate. The love of a mate. It’s….” Peter pauses pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing his voice raw and haunted sounding. “You’ve never imagined anything as powerful….. as joyous as the love you share with your mate.” Peter pauses and looks away for a moment. Paul takes his hand and pushes understanding and comfort over the bond towards Peter. Peter looks back and smiles warmly. “Thank you Paul, you’re very kind. Isaac is very lucky to have found you.” “Does it ever get any better? For you? Any easier to bear?” Paul asks softly. There is a quick spike of grief over the bond before it’s soothed away by the rest of the pack. Peter looks for a moment like he may not answer. “It has become…..less difficult….to get through the day. I don’t know if I could ever say it’s easier to bear.” Paul opens his mouth but stops when Peter raises his hand and smiles warmly. “No need to apologize I know you didn’t mean to imply it had become easy. I’m OK. It’s young Isaac who needs our help and understanding right now.”

Just then Derek and Stiles come rushing in to the room. “What’s happened?” Stiles asks looking at both of them and taking in the elevated state of their emotions.   “Isaac is upset about what Alison said, that they had killed Neal because he had been turned. Also yesterday.” “FUCK!” Stiles says. “Neal’s birthday.” Stiles looks at Derek with a sad look. “I completely forgot. With everything that’s gone on it slipped my mind. Damn it!” Stiles reaches up and clenches his hair. Derek reaches out and squeezes his mates arm. “It’s not your fault you’re not the pack calendar Stiles. We’ve been through an awful lot the past few days.” Stiles sighs angrily and looks at Paul. “We go every year. Just the two of us. We started right after Derek found him and brought him home. I leave him with Neal and then I go visit my mother and the Hales. Paul frowns at the flash of grief from Derek and Peter at the mention of their deceased relatives.

“I need to be with him…. Right now…….” Paul says. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Searching through the strands of the pack bond he finds the one that he’s identified as Isaac and tugs on it. After a few moments he gets what can only be described as a slight, timid reply. Opening his eyes. “He’s that way about 5 miles who’s driving?” The pack is looking at him wide eyed. “That’s not…..” Derek starts. “Extraordinary.” Peter says. “What?” Paul says. “You can’t……. you’re not supposed to be able to manipulate the pack bond like that. Not as a human anyway.” Stiles says wide eyed. “Awesome… Can we worry about it later?” Paul says impatiently. Smiling Stiles grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. “Five miles east is the cemetery, we already knew that but for you to see that, and to be able to touch him… Just…. Wow dude!” Stiles says eagerly leading Paul out before calling over his shoulder. “Just us guys, Peter can you take Derek home? See you in a bit frowny love you both.” A second later the back door slams. Peter looks at Derek. “Hungry?” Derek shrugs his shoulders and follows his uncle towards the kitchen.

“ _Fuck._ ” Paul says to himself. “What is it?” Stiles asks. “He is _so_ upset. Jesus Stiles what if he doesn’t want to see me. What if I just make it worse? What if he doesn’t really….”   “OK _stop_ right now.” Stiles says firmly. Paul winces slightly as the authority of Stile’s voice and position in the pack fills the air of the Jeep. “You are the most important thing in the universe to him. The fact that you are already so in tune with the bond proves it. You two are going to be even more bonded than you are now. You have to realize though that Isaac has a lot of baggage. Hell we all do. He needs your love, understanding, and patience to help him through it. It’s not going to be all blow jobs and pelvis shattering sex. You are going to have to help him. Sometimes he struggles just to get out of bed in the morning. Sometimes he gets lost in his head. He took to being a wolf a little too well. It was a way for him to lash out at a world that had never truly loved him. Neal brought his humanity back. Made him human again. Losing Neal was very hard on him. Finding you…… Fuck Paul you’re like a gift from the universe to Isaac and to us.

Just know that it’s not always going to be easy.” Slowing down and turning down the small dirt road that leads to the cemetery Stiles continues lowering his voice to avoid Isaac hearing. “Also know this. He will do the exact same for you. He will hold you, love you, spoil you. Anything you want or need be it a hug, arms to hold you through the bad dark nights, or just someone to _be there_ with you. He’ll do that and more.” Minutes later Stiles and Paul rumble up to the cemetery. “He’s your mate, go to him. I’ll be over visiting my mother.” Before Stiles can finish his sentence or bring the Jeep to a stop Paul has jumped from the vehicle and sprinted through the gate of the cemetery.

Paul feels Isaac’s presence and races through the snow mindless of the slippery footing or the pain in his ankle. Finally he sees him and pours on the speed. Isaac turns at Paul’s approach. His face displaying his misery and sadness. He holds out his arms lips trembling. “Baby….” He says. Paul grabs Isaac wrapping his arms around him “I’m here puppy.” Isaac shudders in the smaller man’s arms. “I’m here for you Isaac. I’m here for you just like you were for me. Let it go.” The dam breaks on Isaac’s emotions at this point and he dissolves in to a quivering sobbing mass of anguish and despair. “They killed him Paul… It’s my fault it’s all my fault. I wanted him to be a wolf. I wanted to be able to run with him to share all of our gifts. I thought he would be safer. He would be able to heal faster, and fight harder. I didn’t realize it would make him a target. My selfishness…. I…..I got him burned alive…..He was so far away I knew he was in pain but it was so weak…….I didn’t know what was wrong. I got back to town the same time Stiles and Derek got back from going to identify him. When Stiles came back…… I could smell…..” Isaac’s broken voice echos through the cemetery.

Paul pulls Isaac down so his face is nestled in between his shoulder and neck and gently squeezes his neck as Derek had done him. “It’s not your fault baby. She was crazy. Wolf or not she would have killed him anyway. When they burned the Hale house there were humans inside. Wolf, human, child it’s all the same to them. They don’t care if someone is a wolf or not. She was just saying that to torture you. Don’t let her win baby.” Isaac stills at this. His rapid breathing slowing somewhat. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m a danger to you this life will get you killed. I can’t be with you.” Paul pulls back anger evident in his expression. “Don’t you _dare!_ ” He rasps out voice thick with emotion. “I am your _mate_. I just found you and you honestly think you can ask me to simply walk away? _Nothing…..no_ one will _ever_ keep me from you. I’ve killed for you already. I will do so again and again and again. I’ll destroy anyone who threatens you or our pack. Do I make myself clear?” Isaac looks down at Paul tears still streaking his cheeks eyes red from crying. He takes Paul’s hand and leads him over to a small bench. They sit after shoving several inches of snow off. Isaac takes both of Paul’s hands and holds them in his lap. When he speaks his voice is hoarse, “You have two decisions you need to make. One is about me.” Isaac stops eyes watering he blinks quickly to control the tears. “You have to be sure Paul. I can’t…. I can’t….. just please be sure baby. _Please_ ….. If we mate and you leave me……” Paul reaches up and rubs his thumb gently over Isaac’s lips and slowly shakes his head no.

“The other decision can wait as long as you want. It’s about taking the Bite.” Isaac leans forward and places a soft kiss on Paul’s lips before pulling back struggling to reign in his emotions. “As if that’s not enough crap for me to dump on you….. It can be now, can be in 6 months or 6 years. Like Peter said as a member of our pack Derek will give you the Bite if you like. We will love you and cherish you just as much if you stay human. I want you to take the rest of the day and tell me tomorrow.” Paul opens his mouth but Isaac interrupts him with a kiss. “Tomorrow OK? I…… I need to be alone for a bit OK? Stiles?” Isaac calls out. Paul pulls Isaac in to an embrace. “Promise me you’ll be careful? I don’t like the idea you being alone. Are you _sure?_ ” Paul asks rubbing his face softly on Isaac’s neck. Stiles walks up and stands in front of them. “Sure you don’t want to be with pack right now pup?” Isaac shakes his head. “I need to be alone, I’ll be home later tonight. I’d also like Paul to have some time to think about what I’ve said without me distracting him. Isaac leans forward and slots his mouth along Paul’s and kisses him gently their tongues moving together. He then stands and starts to dis robe. Paul stands and holds out his hand taking Isaac’s clothes. The taller wolf smiles at him lovingly. Once he is naked he kisses Paul again. Looking at Stiles he leans forward and kisses his pack mom on the check hugging him briefly before stepping back and shifting to full wolf. He yipps at both Paul and Stiles before turning and bounding off in to the trees.

“Will he be OK?” Paul asks looking in the direction Isaac had gone. “He’ll be fine. Beacon Hills is for a change pleasantly free of hunters. Come on.” Stiles says putting his arm around Paul and holding him close for a moment. “Let’s go home.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man the angst just keeps on coming. It gets better though. You know me, no such thing as a sad ending in my writings.
> 
> So here we have it the final chapter of Fall For You. Never was able to figure a way to work in the scene that inspired me to write the whole story.
> 
> While I was working on Bitten I just had this idea of Paul falling or being pushed down a steep embankment and then Isaac finding him in wolf form and protecting and keeping him warm all night and then mates, and happiness and what not happens. "Gee I fell for you." Cheesy I know but from that came the entire story. Just could not figure a way to get Isaac staying with him all night with out getting help or getting him out of there and still make sense.

Back at the house Paul is pacing the living room stopping at the window every few minutes. Derek comes out of his study and crosses the hall. He pauses in the door way taking in Paul’s rigid posture. The humans worry and unrest as apparent on the bond as it is to any wolf within scenting distance. “You should rest. You’re tiring yourself and everyone else out with your worry.” Paul flinches at Derek’s sharp tone. “Take it easy on him sour wolf he’s only human.” Stiles says softly from the kitchen. Derek sighs and approaches Paul with a slight look of guilt look on his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s difficult having you both be so upset and not be able to help.” He says. Paul turns and looks at the Alpha. “Is he OK? Are you able to tell?” he asks sadly. “He’s safe. He is staying on pack land.” Derek says placing his hand on Paul’s shoulder and rubbing softly. “Why does he keep moving? I can feel him. He’s running. He’s running nonstop. Are you sure he’s safe?” Paul asks voice thick with worry.

“He’s not being chased he is burning off excess energy. It’s a coping mechanism. When we get upset sometimes we run, we run until we can’t run any more. Being upset and anxious upsets the wolf. It’s more difficult for bitten wolves because they have not had their entire life to integrate with their wolf. Being upset can cause a state of hyper vigilance. The wolf not understanding why it’s human half is upset and anxious. Both sides feed off each other’s negative emotions and you end up unable to think clearly. The running tires the wolf and the human out. It gives them each something simple to focus on. It’s a good way to think. It’s been a while but I used to do it all the time. When you’re done things seem clearer, easier to understand.” Paul nods and leans in to Derek’s touch. The older wolf pulls Paul in to his side and rubs his hand up and down Paul’s arm comfortingly. Paul shivers and exhales heavily. “You guys are amazing.” He says after a moment. Derek smiles and says. “We can’t take all the credit you’ve got an unusually strong connection to us.” “Why don’t you do it anymore? Run?” Paul asks. “I found my anchor, my mate. Things were really confusing back then. He was a bit younger than me, we fought all the time. He was loud, infuriating, and stubborn. I knew I was in trouble when I looked past that and saw he was also _unwaveringly_ loyal, brave, strong, and self-sacrificing. My wolf kept reaching out to him and I kept yanking him back. I didn’t think I deserved someone as amazing as Stiles. For a time I focused on the negatives and tried to ignore who he really was and how important he was to me. He could always see right through me though. He knew what I was doing so little by little bit by bit he showed me I did in fact deserve to be happy. That it was OK to forgive myself. He’s a stubborn prick that way.” “Hey!” comes Stiles irritated voice from the kitchen. Derek smirks and continues. “The day I stopped fighting it and realized that I could have a pack, a family again and that Stiles would be by my side was one of the happiest days of my life. After that, things got easier and fell in to place. I think Isaac is very close to the same realization.” “I hope so.” Paul says as a wide range of strong emotions fill his scent. Derek pulls Paul around gently in to a full hug and places both arms around him. He tugs on the bond and seconds later Stiles is there behind Paul wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re welcome to sleep with Stiles and I tonight. It’s getting late.” “He said he’d be back tonight.” Paul says weakly turning his face from where it is buried in Derek’s chest and looking out the window.  “Absolutely, have you seen our bed yet? Its giant plenty of room.” Stiles says squeezing Paul and placing a comforting kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, I’ll be fine though. I’d like to try and wait up for him.” Hearing the sincerity in his voice Derek and Stiles leave it at that. Derek rubs his hands on Paul’s back a moment before he pulls back and moves to follow Stiles out of the room. “If you change your mind we’ll leave the door open, just come right in.” Stiles says taking Derek’s hand and leading him out of the room. “Get some rest we’ll see you in the morning.” Derek says before leaving the room.

Paul turns back to the window looking out in to the darkness. He puts his hand on the glass. _Please be safe. Come back to me soon._

“Isaac!” Paul screams frantically sitting up in bed. He is covered in sweat and his heart is racing. Chest heaving he looks around the darkness of Isaac’s room. “It’s OK. It’s OK.” He whispers to himself as he has countless times. His breathing slowly returns to normal. Exhaling softly he runs his hand through his hair. _At least I didn’t wake everyone else up._ Paul thinks remembering what Isaac had told him about all of the sound proofed rooms in the house. Slipping from the bed he makes his way over to the double doors leading out on to a small patio. _That looks cozy._ He thinks when he sees the large overstuffed chair sitting next to a small fire pit table. He briefly imagines sitting curled up with Isaac in the chair watching the fire. The cool night wind makes him shiver as a few snowflakes land on his bare chest. Reaching out for Isaac through the bond he finds that his restless mate’s tireless running has finally stopped. The connection to Isaac is quiet, muted. _He must be asleep._ The various strands of the bond all feel the same way save for one.  Paul gives this strand a gentle tug. He gets a soft tug back. “Peter.” Paul says with a smile. His phone beeps with a text message. Stepping back inside he moves to the night table and picks up the device.

From Peter: Up late aren’t you? You should be with Derek and Stiles no reason for you to be alone.

Looking at the time on his phone Paul see’s that its 3:30 in the morning. He initially thinks to counter Peter’s statement by asking why he is also both alone and awake but decides to let it be.

To Peter: Nightmares are a constant companion so I’m never alone.

From Peter: I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure Isaac will be home soon. Try and get some rest. Exhaustion only makes them worse. Trust me I know.

To Peter: Thanks Peter, goodnight.

Paul sighs dropping the phone to his side and looks around the room. An almost overwhelming sadness washes over him. _I’ll never be able to be apart from him. I miss him so much. Too much this doesn’t seem normal._ “What about anything in this situation is normal?” Paul says softly rubbing at his eyes as another wave of negativity and hopelessness hits him. Looking down at his chest Paul idly runs his finger over one of his scars. “How can he _possibly_ want you?” Paul says in a small broken voice. “So ugly, constant nightmares….Ruined…. No one would want this…” Paul’s phone drops to the floor as his emotions begin to spiral out of control.

Derek stirs and opens his eyes. As usual Stiles is star fished out across the whole bed, mouth open snoring softly. Derek smirks at his mates face before squirming out from under him. Tilting his head to the side he’s confused as to why he only feels the proximity of one other pack mate in the house instead of two. With a frown he walks out of the bedroom and down the hall. Pausing for a moment outside of Isaac’s bedroom door Derek listens. Despite the bedrooms being “sound proof” with Derek’s enhanced senses if he focuses he can still hear what goes on in any room of the house. He can tell from both the soft breathing and the pack bond that Paul is asleep. Derek opens the door quietly and looks in the room. What greets his sight has his eyes glowing red in anger a low furious growl filling the room.

Isaac wakes and makes his way out of the hollowed out tree stump he had sought refuge in from the cold. Stretching his four legs he shakes the dampness and snow from his body. He nearly collapses when the blast of anger from Derek hits him. It is immediately followed with a sharp command to come home _now_. Scenarios start to play through his head as he races towards the house. _Hunters it must be hunters._ He thinks. _Paul!_ Fearing the worst he strains to move faster putting every ounce of strength in to his run. Paws pounding the forest floor he bolts towards the house. Paul the only thing on his mind.

Half an hour later a naked and sweating Isaac bursts through the door front door of the house. Derek is standing in the foyer with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. “Your _mate_ Isaac. You left your _mate_ ….. _alone_ ….all _night_.” Everything about Derek conveys how displeased he is with Isaac, scent, stance, tone of voice, facial expression. Above all else is the pack bond. It is practically resonating with his anger. “In all the yeas Stiles and I have been mated, how often have I left his side for more than a few hours? Mates are a gift. A precious, rare, and _wonderful_ gift. Most wolves go their entire life and never have one. Be upset, go for a run clear your head. Do _not_ leave him wondering when or _if_ you’ll be back.” Isaac looks down in shame trembling slightly before baring his neck under his Alpha’s glare. “Simmer down Derek, this isn’t the end of the world.” Stiles says shoving between the two and glaring at Derek. “Stiles…” Derek sighs. “I didn’t think it would be a problem as long as he was with pack. I thought he’d go to sleep and be OK.” Isaac says weakly. Stiles turns to Isaac and puts his hand on his shoulder before saying. “He’s taking pretty strongly to the bond dude.   His emotions are all over the place. It’s going to be difficult for him until things level out. That is of course in addition to the nightmares he still has nearly every night.” “Go to him, I’m sure you’re right he probably didn’t miss you much at all.” Derek says sarcastically. “Derek!” Stiles says sharply spinning to face Derek eyes flashing a brilliant yellow. Derek’s eyes flare red in response. Stiles glares right back. Derek’s eyes and posture return to normal before he says tiredly. “Love your mate Isaac. I know you didn’t mean this to happen. I know you miss Neal. We all do. Love him, morn him, remember him, do _not_ neglect your mate because of him. He is mine almost as much as he is yours. Do not do this to him again. You _will_ be as mindful of his feelings and emotions as he has been of yours.” “What’s happened?” Isaac says looking from Stiles to Derek. Without waiting for an answer he darts around them and races upstairs.

Isaac can tell from the bond that Paul is asleep but something feels off as he approaches his door. He opens the door and rushes in to the room. He’s immediately hit with the stink of fear, sweat, sadness and stale tears. His heart lurches when he sees the bed is empty. As panic begins to set in he hears a muffled whimper from the closet. Racing to the slightly open door Isaac flings it open. What he see’s shatters his heart in to dozens of pieces. Laying on the floor with a pillow from the bed is Paul. A deep frown and the trails of dried tears marring his beautiful face. His arms are wrapped around Isaac’s jacket. Obviously he had moved to the closet in an attempt to derive some comfort from Isaac’s lingering scent. Isaac shudders with emotion choking back a sob as he gently picks Paul up and carries him to the bed. Laying behind him and pulling the frightened man close. His eyes sting with tears when he thinks of how difficult it must have been for Paul during the night to have wound up in such a state.

Paul whimpers sadly before his eyes snap open. In a flash he’s turned around and has thrown his arms around Isaac. “Oh god Isaac! You’re here, you came back!” Paul whimpers trembling in Isaac’s arms. “Baby what happened?” Isaac asks in shock. “I was so scared. It doesn’t even make sense… It…It was like I _knew_ you were never coming back. Every fear I have was amplified. One second I’d think I was over reacting, that you’d be back soon and everything was OK. Then the next second I was imagining you surrounded by hunters out in the forest with no one to help you.. Or….Or you’d realized you’d made a mistake and didn’t want me. That I was ugly or too much of a burden. You said you were going to come back but you never did. Why didn’t you come back?” Paul whimpers out burying his face under Isaac chin and shuddering out chocked sobs. “Paul… god….baby I’m sorry…..I’m so sorry I had no idea I promise if I’d known….” “I saw you die every possible way.” Paul chokes out. “You should have got Derek and Stiles they could have helped you.” Paul shakes his head. “It was irrational I didn’t want to bother them. I finally took some of Deaton’s pills to force me to sleep.” “Baby we’re all pack we are all here for each other. You’re my responsibility though I should have been here for you. I’m…so sorry. I don’t even know how to make it up to you. I had no idea the bond would affect you like this.” Isaac squeezes Paul tightly to his chest. “I promise I won’t leave you for that long again.” Isaac whines high pitched and miserable sounding as Paul continues to shudder and snuffle eventually succumbing to the medication still in his system and falling asleep.

Several hours later Paul stirs in Isaac’s arms. Isaac had tried to sleep but he was too miserable and ashamed after upsetting both Paul and Derek. Squeezing Paul gently elicits a pleased sound from the sleepy human who turns over and looks at Isaac. “Hi.” Paul says with a small sleepy smile. Isaac smiles happy tenderly caressing his mate’s cheek before saying. “Good Morning beautiful. I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me. The only way I’d ever leave you is if you told me you didn’t want me anymore. You’re the only person who could ever keep me away. You know that right? You believe that? You have to. ” Isaac peers in to Paul’s sleepy eyes. Paul smiles and says “Yes, and _you_ tall sweet and sexy are the most important thing in the world to me.” Isaac leans forward and kisses Paul sweetly. “You’re so beautiful, I don’t know why you think you’re ugly.” Isaac cards his fingers through Paul’s messy bed hair. Paul shakes his head frowning “I’m covered with…..” “Battle scars.” Isaac says interrupting. “You know what these say to me?” The wolf asks running his fingers over the various scars on Paul’s chest. “They say to me that you’re a survivor, that you’re strong. You’ve been through hell and still made it. They make me love you _more_ not less. Even though you were being restrained it was still a battle. A battle of wills. You won, you’re here and they are all in prison.” Paul kisses Isaac passionately. He nibbles firmly on his mates lower lip before pressing his tongue gently in to Isaac’s mouth. The kiss is deep and emotional. Parting after several minutes Paul caresses Isaac’s cheek and says. “I’ve made my decision.” Isaac pulls back gently at this and sits up in bed. He gestures for Paul to do the same.

Facing each other Isaac looks at Paul a moment. “You.” Paul says simply pointing at Isaac. Isaac tilts his head to the side and says nothing his wolf stirring. “You gave me the choice and I choose you. I want to bond with you and be your mate for as long as we live. I want you and only you I want you to mount me and claim me as your own.” Isaac’s mouth drops open as a full body shudder rips through him. Paul smiles mischievously before tilting his head back and barring his neck. Isaac’s eyes burn yellow and his breath stutters out of him. “h…h…how…do you know about that.” “I may have asked Stiles a few questions. I need you to trust my decision and stop thinking that I’m going to leave you. I want you Isaac Lahey I want you forever.” Paul leans back on the bed head turned to the side exposing his soft vulnerable neck and stomach. “Take what’s yours mark me and claim me. I want any other wolf to know that I belong to you.” Isaac whimpers loudly. “What about…..” His voice cuts out as he lunges forward to sniff and lick at Paul’s throat. “The Bite? I’ll think more about that later. At this point in time though.” Paul’s voice catches in his throat as Isaac bites down gently on Paul’s neck. Continuing Paul says. “At this point in time I want you to claim me, mark me, fuck me, breed me, and make love to me in whatever order you want.” Isaac howls loudly losing control at this point.

Later

Derek and Stiles are in the study reviewing the rough draft of Stiles’s next book when Derek’s head snaps up and his eyes flash for a moment. He looks at Stiles and they both smile. Paul’s connection to the pack and bond with Isaac is now sealed. “Glad that worked out OK.” Stiles says smiling as he feels the pack bond surge a few times then settle in to a steady rhythm, slightly different now due to their new member. The rest of the pack immediately registering their ready acceptance of the new addition. “Happy puppies.” Stiles says “You in the middle of anything important?” He asks Derek. Picking up on his mates scent Derek stands and walks towards Stiles. “Give me about 5 minutes and I will be.” He says as he snatches his beaming mate from the chair and carries him out of the room.

Upstairs Isaac and Paul are on the balcony enjoying the light snow fall. They are curled up together in the large chair Paul had seen earlier. Paul sighs curling around Isaac and lazily kissing whatever skin he’s able to reach. Their lovemaking had been intense. Far more passionate and emotional than he had anticipated. Images of the preceding few hours flash through his mind. Isaac’s gentle yet firm motions as he rocked into him. His soft kisses. Telling Paul how amazing he was, how beautiful he was. How lucky he was that Paul wanted him. They had spent hours exploring each other’s bodies. Touching, kissing, tasting. Paul’s persistence had Isaac climaxing again and again. Both men intent on wringing every bit of pleasure out of their mate as possible.   The matching bite marks on their shoulders evidence that they were truly once and for all mated.

“How do you feel?” Isaac asks slowly rubbing his hand down Paul’s arm. “Mentally speaking loved, warm, safe, owned……. I’m yours you’re mine. It’s……..amazing. I can feel the rest of the pack too. What I felt before was nothing compared to this. It’s almost a little distracting.” “You’ll get used to it.” Isaac says. “It was that way for me when I was first turned. You’re not used to the extra information but after a couple days it’ll move to the background. You have a very strong connection to the bond you feel like a wolf to me. You’re amazing.” “Physically speaking….” Paul says snickering softly. “I’m experiencing a strange mixture of numb and sore. I’m pretty sure you broke my dick. I don’t think I’ll be getting hard for at least a week. No one has ever forced that many orgasms out of me before.” “Ditto.” Isaac says smiling and pulling Paul up on his lap so the two are facing each other kissing him softly. He slowly runs his hands down Paul’s back pulling the ache out. “Sorry I hurt you.” He says after a moment. “Not your fault fancy face.” Paul says smiling as he reaches up between Isaac’s still out stretched arms and cradles his face gently. “Anything worth doing is worth doing right, vigorously and repetitively.” Isaac laughs open mouthed and care free.

Downstairs in the kitchen the wolves gathered around the table look up and smile. “I’ve missed that laugh.” Scott says smiling broadly as Danny throws his arm over Scotts shoulder smiling at his husband. “Man I don’t even know when the last time was I heard him laugh like that.” Stiles chuckles standing and opening the kitchen door. “Come get breakfast you sex maniacs.” He calls out in to the yard.

“Ready to face them?” Isaac says pulling Paul tightly against his chest and looking up in to his eyes. Paul’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. “You said the room was sound proof oh my GOD Isaac the things I said!” Paul turns a dark red as he remembers the thing’s he’d yelled out. Statements alternating between begging and demanding. Isaac stands transitioning Paul from his lap to his arms and carries him inside. “No worries sex pot, the only one who might have heard and he’d have had to be doing it on purpose is Derek. Over the bond well, they all know what was happening but no details. Part of being in a pack is all know each other’s business. Let’s take a quick shower first.” Isaac stands Paul up in the shower and starts the water flowing. “What do we smell like?” Paul asks. “Pretty much the obvious. Like we bathed in each other all night long. Smelling like each other is wonderful and to be expected. I’d rather not force anyone to smell the sex on us though. With enhanced senses there are some things we’ll never be able to keep from them. Showing up at the table stinking of marathon sex though is about like walking around with hickys when you’re 15. It’s considered rude and low class. Besides.” Isaac says pulling Paul close and exploring his mouth passionately. “That smell is just for us. You’re mine.” “Bathed is right, you’re like a sperm super soaker.” Paul says chuckling. Isaac laughs again. “Yeah it’s a wolf thing sorry. Some people are turned off by it.” Paul shrugs “I love everything about you. Ridiculously copious drenching orgasms and all.”

Presentable and dressed in clean clothes the pair head down stairs to join the rest of the pack at the table. “Good Morning everyone.” Paul says smiling as he and Isaac take their seats at the large table. “I was wondering if we were going to get to see you two before we left.” Danny says. “Where are you going?” Paul asks. “Vacation!” Scott says happily leaning back in his chair before pulling his husband in to his lap. “Where to?” Isaac asks while he fills a plate with food and sets it in front of Paul who smiles and winks at his mate. Paul grabs Isaac’s empty plate out of his hand and loads it up with bacon eggs and sausage before returning it to his beaming mate. “Beach house just North of Malibu.” Danny says laughing as Scott jostles him around. “Sounds fun.” Paul says smiling as Isaac laces their fingers together under the table. Danny continues “It’s awesome it’s a little 1 bedroom house right on the water private beach, hot tub, amazing. We have a treaty with the local pack too so it’s a nice safe get away.” “What about Cerberus?” Paul asks. Danny escapes Scott’s bouncy lap and stands behind his chair massaging his husband’s neck and shoulders. “Your accident and the subsequent hold that placed on the virtualization project gave some of the engineers an excuse to rethink some things. They have changed the scope of the project and are asking for 60 days before we resume. So it seems like a good time for a vacation to me. You and Isaac should go someplace. Also I’ve talked to my partners, say the word and you’re hired.”

Paul’s eye brows both shoot up “Really? Thanks Danny that’s great. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry that I’ve not been at work much lately.” Danny smiles and says. “You’re welcome, we’d be crazy not to hire you. Also, not your fault that people tried killing you. Get better and come back whenever you want. You’re pack so I’ll cut you some slack.” Danny winks laughing. “Is it necessary to have relations with local packs when you travel?” Paul asks. Derek shrugs. “It’s safest that way. Protocol is if you’re going to be staying any place you let the local Alpha know. It is expected that you behave and keep a low profile when vising another packs territory.” Paul makes a thoughtful noise and tilts his head to the side a little. “What about when you’re en-route? Do you have to notify those packs?” Derek grins. “Thankfully not. If you’re passing through a pack’s territory you’re not expected to notify them so long as you’re not there longer than a day or two. Anything longer than that and you need to let them know.” “It’s also important to note.” Stiles starts.” That you’re not asking permission, you’re just being courteous. So long as you’re just there for a few days maybe a week you’re visiting. Once it gets to be 2-3 weeks or longer then you’ll need to make arrangements with the local pack.” “I’m guessing most packs don’t like foreign wolves on their territory any longer than needed huh?” Paul asks. He’s midway reaching for a piece of pie when Isaac swats at his hand and gets it for him. “It’s a wolf thing, he’s feeding you showing he can provide for you.” Danny says at Paul’s confused look. Isaac stops and looks around the table before looking down sheepishly. “Sorry.” Paul reaches out and squeezes the back of Isaac’s neck gently. “I think it’s sweet don’t be embarrassed.” Isaac smiles brilliantly turning his head slightly to kiss Paul’s wrist.

Just then Stiles gets up and leaves the room without a word. Seconds later the doorbell rings. “Guess he heard the car?” Paul asks. “We all did.” Scott says pulling Danny back on to his lap and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. Their happiness and love for one another making Paul smile. Isaac stands and walks out of the room giving Paul’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. There is the sound of paper rustling and Stiles and Isaac both making happy pleased sounds. “Everyone come see this.” Stiles says. Everyone stands up but the wolves conspicuously hold back and let Paul lead the way. He walks in to the front room looking back at the smiling wolves following him. When he turns around he gasps.

Sitting on a chair from the hall in the middle of the living room is the painting he had admired in town. The painting is a beautiful forest scene. Only it’s been modified. Standing or sitting in various places are all the wolves of the pack. Each wolf is an excellent rendition of its real life counterpart. In the middle you have Derek and Stiles. To the back slightly and to Derek’s left is Peter. Next to Peter are Danny and Scott. To the right of Derek and Stiles you have Isaac and Paul. “Look at that silly human standing amidst all those wolves.” Stiles says smiling. Paul looks to Isaac with tears in his eyes. “Baby I love it.” Isaac pulls Paul in to his arms. “Our family portrait.” Isaac says softly kissing Paul on the cheek. Pulling back slightly Paul looks at everyone happy tears welling in his eyes. “Thank you, thank you all so much. I never imagined my life could ever be so wonderful.” “Of course if you end up taking the Bite we’ll have to throw the painting away.” Peter says walking in to the room with a smile. “Can’t ever just make a normal entrance?” Stiles says rolling his eyes. “Where would the fun be in that?” Peter says smirking. “Anyway, want to know what would make your life even more wonderful?” Stiles asks looking at Paul with a raised eye brow. Paul shrugs his head no putting his arm around Isaac’s waist. “Ice cream! Come on!” Everyone groans but follows Stiles out of the house anyway. Paul and Isaac hang back a moment. Paul looks at the painting with a smile on his face. He finally looks at Isaac who is looking back at him with a look of pure adoration. “Thank you puppy I love you.” Isaac pulls Paul in for a quick kiss which is quickly interrupted by the horn from Stiles’s Jeep. “I love you too fancy face, come on your life in The Hale Pack awaits.” Grabbing their coats the two quickly move out in to the cold ready to start their lives together, starting with Ella’s famous fudge brownie sundae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway through the first chapter of the sequel. As with this story I have no idea how long it will be. I tend to write a few sentences to a few paragraphs at a time so things can be longer or shorter because of that. I probably will start publishing the sequel soon. I still only have 2 chapters of the sequel to Bitten written. It seems to me that unless I have it published I don't think about it. Once it's out there and people start reading I feel obligated to work on the story. I may publish what I have so far with "Family Ties" as well to force me to work on it. However writing two stories at once may be too much of a hassle for me. I'm sure I'll get the names mixed up at the very least like I did when I was doing Fall For You and Bitten.
> 
> I know I left some plot holes. I hate those and will be going back to fill them in. Nothing that will change the story just tie a few things together.
> 
> At any rate I want to say Thank You to each and every one of you who commented, and left Kudos. It's nice to see the hit counter go up but it's very rewarding to get the email randomly through out the day saying I have a comment or kudos.


End file.
